


Thievery is the same as Vigilantism... Probably

by DyeQ



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cause he reckless like that, First time posting here, Multi, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, The boy is still going break bones, Todoroki Fuyumi is going home school these disaster children, Vigilante Dabi (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Oguro Tamao, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, Vigilante Toga Himiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeQ/pseuds/DyeQ
Summary: "You must be wondering why your gathered here today." Heart smirked slamming his fist into the elevator's emergency  button.Red lights flared with the elevator spluttering to a stop. The vigilant having to stop himself from laughing at the heroes and detective's surprised expressions. Discreetly he pressed his hand against his earpiece."I have the heroes and detective occupied, proceed with the plan."Izuku smiled at the news looking toward the bars of his cell."Excellent, I think its time we bust out of here."





	1. Questioning Reality

When the Mementos app first appeared it was on a normal night for Midoriya Izuku.

He was unable to sleep, too busy updating his notes of the new ways Kacchan had used his quirk, mostly to hurt him, but gave him new insight for strategies against the ash haired blond. Though, it wasn’t like he would actually ever use them against his childhood friend, he chuckle to himself.

Now it was already late about 3am in the morning, but of course, Izuku wouldn’t have known that unless he checked his phone for the time. He squinted at the app on his phone rubbing his eyes thinking he was seeing things.

A new app downloaded on his phone, it was black with red the colors cutting into each other to form a single eye with a star in the middle. The logical thing would have been to delete the app. It was unusual and probably a virus, but sleep deprived minds always make impulsive choices, especially if it belong to someone as curious as the freckled boy. Without thinking of the consequences he tapped the app, his room drowning in an ominous red light.

He scrambled out his chair startled at the sudden change.

“What is this?” He whispered a bit panic; a strange aura filled his apartment, prickling against his skin. Not quite malicious, but enough to cause the hairs on his neck to stand at the oppression he felt. Like a soaked blanket hanging heavy on his shoulders.

It was so _quiet_.

Unnerved he log out of the app. In the next blink he was back in his low lighted room, the sounds of the neighborhood dogs barking and the warm atmosphere was back instead of that uneasy dead.

Izuku shakily looked at his phone, the app’s eye staring up at him. Gulping, he quickly uninstalled the app mumbling under his breath, “That must have been a dream… I’m just tired, that's all.” Before climbing into bed and shutting the lights off. He didn’t see his phone light up with the notification.

**Metaverse Navigation App Installed**.

XxX

Why...Why wasn’t anyone moving?

Izuku watched horror struck as a the kid was being suffocated by the same villain that he was attack by only moments ago.

His hands clamped around his mouth so he wouldn’t scream out in fear in horror as every single hero just-

_Stood there_.

His eyes bounced to every hero he could lay his eyes on, whether they were occupied by keeping the civilians safe or were putting out the fire cause by the hostage’s quirk.

Correction, _Kacchan’s quirk_ , he would recognize those explosions anywhere, enough where just a light spark would cause him to flinch in fear. But _this_ , these explosions just sent a sheer chill at how desperate his bully was. Couldn’t the heroes standing around see he was crying for help? At least try and get him out!

“ _A hero will save him, yet no one is moving, why isn't anyone moving, can’t they see he’s suffocating? Why don't they see it?!_ ” He mumble fearfully under his breath.

“That's the villain All Might was chasing.”

“Whoa! He’s here?!”

“Then we have nothing to worry about!”

“Yeah, but what the hell is taking him so long?” Izuku froze, knowing god damn well that the number one hero was too spent. There was no way he was going show. No one would react to Kacchan’s pleading eyes and save him.

He lunged out of the crowd like a bullet shifting his bag to his side throwing it as a projectile, swooping low to scoop up some gravel and dirt from the rubble all the while still running.

“Ack!” The sludge villain grunted out his vision obscured by the bag. Just to be greeted to a fistful of gravel and dirt in the eye.

“Ahhhh!” He screeched in pain at the direct contact of his eye his control over Kacchan letting go for a moment.

_There!_ Izuku’s mind screamed; he hooked an arm around his old friend trying to pull him out while desperately clawing at the sludge taking off clumps at a time.

“You!” Kacchan coughed out.

“Just catch your breath Kacchan! I’m not leaving you!” Izuku rambled out the truth ignoring the heroes screaming at him as he punched, clawed, and kicked the villain.

“You idiot kid! You’ll die for nothing, just run!” A hero screamed out all of them finally moving to intervene before Izuku was slaughtered.

_I won’t die for nothing! So don’t you dare-!_

“Insult me!” Izuku screamed out his heart desperately trying to convey that he knew he was doing the right thing.

Just like a hero should!

Wind pressure broke through the sludge like a hammer. Izuku didn’t even feel the hand pull him out of harm's way too distracted from  desperately clinging to Kacchan and making sure he was protecting him with his own body. The next thing knew both of them were dazing up at a clear blue sky as rain washed off the disgusting slime. Despite the lecture he would get from the heroes and the punishment the police would give him he couldn’t help, but cry in relief.

Kacchan was safe. That's all that mattered.

The footage taken of that moment would circle around the internet for times to come, labeled as the rise of an unappreciated hero as those with power looked down at him. Catching a certain blue-eyed creature’s interest.

XxX

Izuku could deeal with a lot of things.

He dealt with Kacchan’s bullying for more than 14 years, he's been called: useless, loser, a waste of space and a whole bunch of assorted names he didn’t dare tell his mother. He could deal with the bullying and constant discouragement of becoming a hero, he dealt with it in that moment All Might told him he need to be realistic.

He couldn’t deal with his mother’s heartbroken face.

The police officer who had brought him, Tanema, a balding older detective, was the one that brought him home. Apparently he was usually the one that brought bad news to families, which was why he was explaining to Izuku’s mom why he would be volunteering at local cafe located near the slums.

“Obstruction of justice, endangering the life of another, Mr.Midoriya here is in a bit of trouble due to his rash actions.” Izuku clenched his fists as his “crimes” were listed. “He and that other boy would have ended up dead if All Might hadn't gotten involve. Now both of them are healthy and very much alive, but Mr.Midoriya here needs to be punished so we like to put him on probation. Volunteering at the cafe Kohi Cafe, until he graduates. Just to be sure he won’t pull a stunt like that again.”

Midoriya Inko nodded her expression calm as she frowned. “...I understand officer, I'll agree to the probation.”

Izuku bite his lip trying not to show how he upset he was for her agreeing. Did she think he did the wrong thing as well? The thought was heartbreaking making Izuku just push it to the back if his mind and glare silently downward.

“But I am proud of what Izuku did.” Izuku’s snapped up looking at his mother in surprise. Her eyes were misty, but she had a firm frown as she held head high. “None of those heroes were moving and my Izuku was the first to react. Yes, I hate that he or Bakugo could have gotten hurt, but if any of those heroes had moved he wouldn't needed to reacted.” She puffed up her chest proud of her son’s actions even though it scared her. “I'm only agreeing to this so he won't get into a dangerous situation again, but I hope the hero's improve by the time he graduates.”

“Mom,” he gasped in awe feeling misty eyed himself. She gave him a warm smile reaching over to give his clenched hand a squeeze. She was proud of her baby, even when no one else realized why.

The officer narrowed his eyes, but sighed, choosing not to respond negatively to Inko’s statement, standing up and dusting off his pants instead.

“We already contact the school about Mr.Midoriya's probation, you will be given tomorrow off to get to know the cafe you’ll be volunteering out. The owner, Kuroiwa Takeshi, will be in charge of your work, so make sure to listen to him. I’ll come back tomorrow to pick you up.” Izuku nodded his mom’s touch keeping him from doing something he would regret. The officer left with a nod leaving the single mother with a supposedly troubling child even though Izuku was far from that.

“I’m sorry that you have to do this Izuku,” Inko said softly. He turned to his mom in surprise her face scrunched up in guilt. He clasped her hand smiling at her.

“It’s okay mom… Its just… I know I did the right thing and I would do it again.” He gave her another smile though it wasn’t the timid ones he gave, no, it was full of convection. He would never regret his actions, not if it meant helping someone.

Inko’s blinked in surprise, but her own soft smile graced her face. “How about we have katsudon for dinner?” He instantly light up at the suggesting.

“Really? Can I help?” She chuckled, he was already jumping off the coach and running to the kitchen dispersing the heavy mood with his eagerness.

“Alright Izuku, just don’t go off sneaking pieces to eat like last time,” she teased; he flushed but didn't wipe off that coy grin as he feigned innocence.

“What me? Never!” She laughed shaking her head at her son’s antics. The evening was filled with warm laughter and love between mother and son, their worries postponed for tomorrow.

XxX

The neighborhood wasn’t as bad as Izuku expected. The area was _way_ less busy compared to some of the main shopping streets and were mostly filled with local shops, but it was nice. The streets were cleared of trash and the few local shopkeepers he passed were pleasant (though they did send him a weary looks, he took note of that).

Even the cafe he would be working at looked nice, though he almost passed it with how out of the way it was from the main street. Tanema had to call him out before they passed leading him through the shady ally. While the ally looked like the perfect place for a mugging the door to the cafe was actually quite nice, It was glass with a wooden frame crisscrossing across the glass was the cafe’s name Kohi Cafe written in golden letters.

Kinda weird seeing two different languages for the cafe’s name and it was rather plain, but he wasn’t going to judge. Tanema took the lead. The bell above the door announcing their presence.

“Takeshi you here?” Heavy footsteps blundered down the stairwell behind the counter.

Izuku gaped at how ripped the guy was. _He_ was the owner? He looked like he belong in a fricken gym! He didn’t match with the cafe’s elegant atmosphere. Takeshi was a tall man and his muscles just made him look like a giant. His hair was short and black some white hairs on the side, but it wasn’t too noticeable. He had a stubble on his chin yet the scar going across up on the left side of his nose down to his cheek drew attention away from that. He was wearing black shirt and brown slacks covered by a dark brown apron.

“Oh, Tanema! I was wondering when you would show.” His voice was rough, but pleasant enough that Izuku felt his body unwind. He seemed like a nice guy. Takeshi place the box down on the counter putting his hands on his hips as he smiled.

“You must be Midoriya Izuku, I’m Kuroiwa Takeshi.” He stuck out his hand. Izuku took it startled by the tight grip.

“N-Nice to meet you.” He gave a wobbly smile.

“Welp, I’ll leave him your care Takeshi. I need to head back to work.”

“You don’t want a cup of coffee for the road?” The officer shook his head no already heading to the door.

“Nah, I got to hurry back before it gets too crazy. I trust you can take it from here.” He flashed a smile before waving and leaving the quiet cafe.

Great now a awkward silence sat in between them, Izuku didn’t even notice his fingers fidgeting against his pants, distracting himself instead by taking in the cafe’s details.

The cafe’s walls were light brown the only color on it coming from the painted pictures on the walls. A little alcove was jutted along the wall about the same level as the booths with magazines and books sitting on top in case someone wanted to read. Along the wall were cushioned booths all of them having dispensers of cream and sugar. The floor was made of grey-white tile, only the dark wood from the seats and bar cutting through the color. The bar had the stools nailed down beside it, but the comfy cushions made the bleak bar look welcoming, the fans spinning slowly on the ceiling were the only source of a breeze and the dull light making the place sleepy.That was probably the plan to subtly convince people to buy a cup of hot coffee.

A dirty green apron was thrown at his face. “Gah!” He gasped in surprise scrambling to catch the fabric.

“Put that on. I’ll show you the basics of making some of the drinks.” Izuku nodded throwing the apron over his neck and tying off the back. Kuroiwa smiled at him putting away the box he brought down while Izuku silently went behind the counter trying his best not to look flustered. With a stretch Kuroiwa clapped his hands together making Izuku jump.

“Alright! Just to go over the duties I expect you to do, it won’t be too much. Just helping me run the store and cleaning up the neighborhood once and awhile. If you need a break there’s a room upstairs, its bit cluttered, but it's a great place to relax.”

“Is that why the area looks so clean?” Kuroiwa lightened up at his observation.

“Good eye, usually I’m the one making sure the neighborhood is free of trash, but with how busy I’ve been it's been hard to keep it up so I’ll appreciate your help.”

“It’s not really like I have a choice,” he mumbled bitterly thinking he was quiet.

Kuroiwa narrowed his eyes before clapping Izuku’s back flinging the boy forward some.

“Gah! What was that for?” _Fuck that hurt!_ The freckled boy bite his lip holding back his complaint while rubbing his shoulder.

“No one told you “good job” right?” Izuku stopped rubbing looking up at him in confusion. His boss just gave closed mouth smile. “They told me why your on probation, but I figured you wouldn’t get any credit. What you did took guts, but not everyone will think the same.” He brought his hand down again Izuku freezing expecting the same rough pat. He silently sighed in relief at the normal pat he received. “You did good, but being a hero can be more than just fighting villains, it’s about taking care of your own and helping out the neighborhood. Even doing the _dirty jobs_.”

Izuku didn’t notice the second meaning focused on the awe he felt that someone outside of his family thought he did the right thing.

He smiled looking down. “I guess helping out here won’t be so bad.” Another clap to the shoulder and silent pain from Izuku.

“Alright then let’s get to work! I’ll teach you the basics and tomorrow I’ll teach you what else gets done around the cafe, sounds good?” Izuku nodded.

“Sounds good to me,” he confirmed. The next few hours consisted of Izuku learning the many different types of coffee drinks and how to make them, his boss encouraging him to add a little flare to it. It was easy to lose himself in the process kinda like when he was taking notes on heroes.

He tried not to make a sour face at that thought. Does it even matter if he took notes anymore? All Might didn’t think he was being realistic and the silent implication that he wasn’t _enough_ to be a hero had hurt. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind continuing to experiment and polish his new coffee making skills.

After a few hours, not a single person came in. Izuku was wiping down the counter glancing at the door before letting out a loud sigh. Maybe his real punishment was boredom, it explained why the cops dropped him here instead of a place where he could actually work. Konewa chuckled as he leaned back in his chair behind the counter, he thumbed through his newspaper. “We don’t get much foot traffic here, but there are a few regulars that come by.”

“Doesn’t really kill the boredom,” Izuku sighed slouching against the counter. Given up trying to look professional after three hours of this.

_Ting_. He shoot up like a bullet Kuroiwa laughed at the quick change standing as well as their first customer of the day came into view. The larger man smiled leaning against the counter, recognizing the customer.

“Ah, it’s been awhile. How you been?” Izuku leaned over to get a view of the customer, eyes widening in curiosity.

The customer cloths were rather plain being simple blue pants and black slip on shoes. His white t-shirt covered by a simple dark blue jacket though the collar was shredded. His scars are what drew Izuku’s attention. They decorated his skin along his arms and face, making him look like he was constantly smiling, yet sleep deprived like hell with the scars under his eyes. The only places he had skin was his fingers and some of his face making it look like he was wearing a mask. Bored turquoise eyes bore into his and Izuku froze, thinking if he looked away after being caught he would insult the stranger. The guest broke the eye contact first and Izuku was learning quickly how not to sigh or scream out loud in relief with these awkward moments.

“I’ve been fine,” the customer’s voice was a little raspy, yet it wasn’t grating to the ears. His board tone matched his board look. He slipped into the stool laying one arm on top the counter and rested his head on the other hand.

“You finally got some help?” He asked looking at Izuku who froze at being singled out.

Konewa barked out a laugh. “Sorta, I’m in charge of Midoriya while he’s on probation he’ll be helping me out till it's over.” The stranger turned his gaze back to the freckled boy and Izuku waved shyly.

“H-Hi, I’m Midoriya Izuku.” The stranger nodded.

“...Call me Dabi.” With that, the newly introduced Dabi went back to slouching on the counter looking ready to fall asleep. Konewa excused himself, explaining he need to check some of the inventory leaving Izuku alone with a sleepy stranger.

Dabi didn’t look like he was going order anything anytime soon so Izuku busied himself with cleaning again. The silence was fine, but the hole being burned into the back of his head made him self conscious. He glanced over his shoulder catching Dabi staring intently at him, but with such a neutral expression that he couldn’t tell what the scarred teen was thinking.

“Um, did you need something?” Izuku asked over his shoulder still cleaning a few dishes Dabi tilted his head at the question before letting out a small oh.

“You're that kid that attacked that sludge villain.” Izuku fumbled to catch the glass he was cleaning. Startled that anyone would recognize him. Dabi just smirked at his reaction pulling both arms back to lean back on empty air.

“How did you know it's me? The media doesn’t really cover anything besides heros.” Dabi pulled out his phone tapping onto a app before turning it and showing Izuku. He leaned forward blinking in surprise at the image. It was a shot of him pulling Kacchan out while desperately clawing at the the sludge, a desperate smile on his face.

“The site’s called Unprivileged. It focuses on people who have done heroic things that the media doesn’t cover. It includes underground heroes, vigilantes, and even civilians.” He scrolled down showing Izuku the comments about him. “Right now everyone is talking about how cool you were... Hero.” Dabi was smiling, it wasn’t everyday he got to see a real hero even if it was just a kid. He thought it would make the kid’s day to tell him that people did think that his actions were right. It just sucked to find out that he was here on a probation because of them.

When Midoriya started crying big fat tears, his aloof attitude broke.

“H-Hey! Don’t cry.” _Fuck what did I do_? Dabi pulled his phone back his other hand hanging in the air unsure what to do with the sudden crying.

“S-Sorry,” Izuku choked out rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. “People always told me that I couldn’t be a h-hero,” he hiccuped.

Dabi rubbed the back of his neck unsure what to say. “Well it's true… I mean you didn’t even use your quirk, but you tried.” Izuku hiccuped some more his eyes watering again. _Crap what did I say this time?!_

“I’m quirkless.” Oh... **Oh**. No wonder he took it to heart when he called him a hero. Probably nobody ever told him before that he could be one without a quirk.

Dabi gave him a soft smile. “That just makes you a even better hero.”

Cue the waterworks again. Dabi winced, but felt a small smile grow on his face. It been awhile since he actually made someone happy (did causing them to cry happy tears count?) it felt nice. When was the last time he felt that? Dabi forced that thought away, there was no way he was going think about his feelings while the other boy was dealing with his own problems.

Problems felt like a understatement as Izuku cried letting out the despair he had been holding in since All Might ruined his dream.

He understood what All Might was saying, that he wasn’t being realistic, but that was more reality destroying than anything his bullies could ever say. Those simple words were enough to shatter what little hope he actually had, leaving the shards to pierce into his skin. Those shards were twisted deeper once he noticed that not a single hero would get involve, how “reality” said his actions were wrong that he should have left Kacchan to die. It felt like they were mocking his version of heroism.

But to have strangers, ones that he only just met today, both approving his actions and one actually _calling_ him a hero. It got rid of the shattered shards in his skin and left the future open to better possibilities, ones he couldn’t see yet, but were there. He wasn’t sure what the title hero meant to him anymore, yet if people like Dabi thought a quirkless boy like him was a hero, then that was the first step in figuring it out.

Izuku sniffed loudly holding back the tears slapping his cheeks and pumping his arms out in excitement. With a determined smile he slammed down his hands on the counter.

“Okay what would you like?” The startled teen looked at him in confusion.

“What?”

“What do you usually get? I’ll make it for you and pay for it, though if its a more complicated drink I might need to get Kuroiwa-san to make it. I’m not exactly good at making just coffee yet,” he explained with a giddy smile.

Dabi blinked in confusion his scars and hair covering his furrowed brow.

“Why?”

“I want to thank you, after the incident yesterday I thought I couldn’t be a hero anymore.”

_A quirkless loser._

_What Midoriya a hero? No freakin way that would happen!_

_You should just give up You have to be realistic young man._

Izuku clenched his fist as old jeers echoed back to him. “No one ever thought I could be a hero and I almost believed them after yesterday, but _you_. You said I’m a hero. I don’t know what that word means to me anymore, but you helped get back on track, so I want to thank you.” He gave him a smile, not wobbled with nerves, but was firm and confident. Dabi felt his breath hitch at the confident smile. So different from that smile that was shrouded by shy stammering.

Izuku looked down shyly surprised by his own outburst. “So can I make you something as thanks?”

Midoriya was way too nice to a stranger like him. “Thanks for the offer, but I rather you not waste your money on me.”

Izuku looked ready to protest, Dabi interrupted by shoving his hand forward with the palm facing upward. “Give me your phone and let's exchange numbers instead.” He waited expectantly for the shorter boy’s phone.

Izuku smiled. Pulling his phone out and giving it to Dabi the other teen tossing his own phone to the other.

“I’m still gonna make you something,” Izuku pressed. Too stubborn not to thank him, quickly typing in his number. Dabi rolled his eyes saving his number into Izuku’s phone.

“Maybe next time. You just started so I doubt it’s met to my standards yet,” he teased. No way was he letting Izuku waste his money. He could be just as stubborn if he wanted to.

Exchanging the phone for his own back. Izuku huffed at the teasing trying not to smile. “Fine, but next time I see you I will make you a drink no buts!” He promised holding his phone up with a smile. “Plus you gave my your number so you can’t escape.”

Dabi choked backed his own a smile. “Shit, didn’t think that through.”

Izuku laughed while Dabi quickly made his escape before he really did stay for free coffee.

“See you around Midoriya,” he called back with a wave leaving the boy with a empty cafe once again. It wasn’t a bother this time though, he was too busy staring at the new contact which simple said Dabi.

Maybe working here wouldn’t be so bad, he made his very first friend after all.

XxX

“Ugggh, so tired,” Izuku groaned rubbing his eyes as he stepped off the train.

It wasn't a long trip from the cafe to his apartment, but after all the crying and making a real friend after all these years the emotional drain was getting to him.

Even this late at night there still people mulling about a lot of them looking as tired as him, all of them getting off late or just finishing their shifts.

He squinted his eyes at the sudden darkness from the sharp white light of the station as he left. His eyes tired from reading and rereading the instructions for the different drinks he wanted to master and the sudden change of light didn’t help his aching eyes.

He should probably text his mom that he just got off the train, knowing her she probably stayed up late just to make sure he got home safe. Pocketing his phone he instantly went to text his mom pausing as he noticed the strange app from before.

The same red star eye staring up at him.

Didn't he delete this? “It's not like it was real...right?” That unnatural red light, the oppressing aura that clung to him. It was just a delusional dream he had.

_I_ _f that's the case_. His finger hovered over the app. _Then nothing should happen_.

A simple tap and waves of red washed over him making him blink furiously. Opening his eyes to a empty station. He gasped almost dropping his phone, letting go of the app yet nothing changed. It looked like the plaza outside the station except the sky was red. No moon or stars could be seen the only light emitting from the twisted lamps. It was eerie, like a modern Halloween town. It wouldn’t have been so bad if there were people, yet wherever he searched the place was deserted: no people, no cars, not even a single stray animal was out.

“No way, so it wasn’t a dream?” Izuku steeped back in fear; this whole place just screamed danger a heavy weight pressing against his back and the longer he stayed the worst it got.

“Just what is this place? There's no way my phone could send me to another world? So where the hell am I?” Better yet, was it even safe to be here? There might not be anyone out in the open, but you would have to be a fool not to consider enemies hiding in the shadows.

It would be better to investigate later, he was way too tired to search this strange world and why it was on his phone. He could probably just log out like last time and he would show up in the same place. There wasn’t any need to worry with that logic.

Of course it seemed fate wanted to prove that he was one of these unobservant fools, cause right as he pulled his phone out something wet and slimy fell on top of the screen.

The hairs on Izuku’s neck rose as something warm and sludge like hovered near him and slowly, ever so slowly, he turned his head. Towering above him was a black sludge like monster with eerie plane white masks decorated its body. The sludge popping out of the eye holes and mouth. The monster’s main face hovered inches above Izuku’s. This mask was more like metal and narrow like the front of a knight’s helmet, the black sludge of its eyes twisting upward while the smile spread, the sludge dripping out like a stream.

“ _Its You_!” It hissed its voice sounded as if it was submerged in water as it’s words came out warble.

“A-A-Ah-!” He couldn’t scream his voice was stuck in his throat! Fear clogging his windpipe and his feet just wouldn’t move no matter how much his mind screamed at him to run like hell. The monster transformed in front of him. Izuku scrambled back falling on his butt at the monster’s sudden growth. The black sludge and white masks stretching and mixing together like dough, the arms stretching out into large slimy hands, the legs only cover by shredded blue jeans.

The scream died in his throat as he horrible realized that he knew this monster. It was the very same villain that attacked him yesterday, but that wasn’t right! All Might defeated him, he saw the heroes collect the pieces of the villain in trash bags, he was in jail! The worst part was watching the mask stretch back and meld into frighteningly bulging gold yellow eyes. A feral grin of solid yellow teeth crossing his face. It didn’t matter if this monster was the same as the one he knew because one thing was very clear.

It looked _fucking pissed._  

" _ **You fucking brat! I could have gotten away if you just let me posses that meat suit**_!”

_Holy crap it was the same villain!_ Izuku’s mind just so happily informed him. He screamed ducking at the swipe of sludge the monster sent.

“ ** _I’ll drown your ass you fucking brat_**!” The villain charged diving down on both sides like a whip.

Time seemed to slow, Izuku’s panicked mind pausing as it recognized this move. It was exactly how the sludge villain had attack him in the tunnel. Quick and surprising, could easily imprison his victims with a quick attack from all sides, his liquid body helping him to take that form, surprise attacks seemed to be his specialty.

_But!_ Izuku lunged forward going low and sliding underneath the villain as pounced just where he stood. “Surprise attacks don’t really work if you seen it before!”

The villain had left an open below him just like before. Izuku twisted his body to stand on his feet taking a shaky yet solid defensive position. Crap, what was he doing? He didn’t know how to fight! The sludge villain shook his head growling at Izuku as he hunched down building up pressure before he pounced like a beast toward him.

“My, my, it seems I should get involved before this gets worse.” A shadow passed over Izuku flipping over him and crashing a large ass hammer into the villain.

“Gaah!” His face smushed underneath the mallet, haven’t dissolving in time to dodge the attack his eyes bulging out like those toys you squeeze. The newcomer jumped back spinning the over sized weapon like a baton, planting the hammer side down into the ground.

“Well that wasn’t too hard,” their voice was high, but full of confidence. The stranger turned flashing a sharp tooth smiled, blue eyes glisten with mischief. “You alright?”

“I-I’m fine… are you a hero?”

The stranger wore black tights cover with white boots their black belt decorated with small bags full of who-knows what. The upper half was dressed in a black and white striped sweater, the hands covered by black gloves. The top half of their face was covered by a ski mask only the bottom half of the face showing and strands of white haired curls escaping the bottom on the mask. On top of the head were two long bunny ears pure white until it got to the tips where the creamy white fur melted into light brown.

The stranger huffed their cheeks puffing out. “How rude. Your generation is quick to label me as a hero or a villain and you never thought I could be neither.”

“Wait how can you be neither? That makes no sense.” Izuku must have looked as dumbstruck as he felt because the bunny… boy?girl? person- rolled their eyes.

“Does it have too? Mementos isn’t a place for either unless you got a strong conviction, but if you want it in plainer terms.” They spun the mallet again smashing it into the ground like a judge. “I’m someone who steals the darkness living in people's hearts, protecting the innocent from the darkness they cannot see.”

“Wait hold on, Mementos, heart stealing? This sounds like some comic book world then reality. Isn’t stealing hearts, I don’t know, impossible?” The bunny person frowned leaning against their weapon and giving him a scrutinizing look.

“Don’t believe me, well you will after I steal this slime ball’s heart.” 

"Um, about that, he ran away.” Izuku pointed behind them nervously.

“Eh?!” The bunny person snapped around. The sludge villain was long gone only a wet spot left as evidence that he was even there.

“Ahhhhhhhh! How did I miss him escaping!?” The bunny person groaned frozen in disbelief.

Izuku watched wearily,slowly backing up from the stranger. He was way too tired to deal with this shit. “Um, thanks for helping me, but I, uh, should get going,” jutting a thumb behind him. Nervously turning around and ready to make a run for it.

“Hold it.” Izuku freezed; his body shivering as a small hand clamped onto his shoulder. His head turned slowly like a creaky wheel that wouldn’t turn. The bunny person was smiling, but it was closed off and looked just too happy to be consider genuine. A dark purple shadow was being emitted from the stranger, making this world’s aura seem like a walk in the park.

“H-Hai?” The bunny person just chuckled.

“Where do you think your going? Thanks to you I just lost my prey, so your going help me catch him.” Izuku went wide eyed turning to face the bunny properly.

“But I can’t fight, I don’t even know how to!”

“So your just going to leave him to harm more innocents? You didn’t do that when he was drowning that Blondie.”

“Wait. How do you know that?” Izuku stopped trying to escape looking at the bunny in confusion.

They tilted their head in turn. Eyes narrowed and with a sigh the stranger let go of his shoulder.

“I’m attracted to people with a true hero’s spirit and you seemed like the perfect person to be my partner in crime.” The stranger seemed to be searching for something, gazing over Izuku's form intensely. “I thought with the bravery you showed against the villain the first time meant something, plus I was happily surprised when I found you here. Not just anyone can appear into the Mementos.” They sighed again their whole body slumping in defeat. “It seemed my intuition failed me this time and I was so sure you had a hero’s spirit.” They started walking away their mallet hanging across their shoulders.

“Wait, your just going leave and not explain anything?” Izuku yelled; confused of the stranger’s words and actions. What did they mean by hero’s spirit? It sounded as if they thought he was hero just like Dabi, but their words and actions contradicted their previous statement.

Izuku took a step forward. No, he couldn’t be left confused by this, not when he was still feeling conflicted about what it means to be a hero. Dabi helped cleared it a bit, but then this-this fucking bunny has to go and get him confused again!

“Wait!” They paused at his desperate tone. Looking over their shoulder to see Izuku glaring down at the ground his hands clenched into fists.

“Please tell me what you mean, I.. I don’t know what it means to be a hero anymore and you say you aren’t one, but you also said I have hero’s spirit so please ...explain what you meant by that!” The stranger stood their quiet and leaving Izuku to stew in his self doubt and desperation.

They sighed facing forward. “If you come here again, then ask me with your head raised. As you are now, I can’t explain anything.” The stranger started walking away again the red mist slowly growing behind them. “You’ll have to prove yourself if you want any answers.”

“W-Wait!” Izuku called out but the stranger was gone the red mist blocking his path from chasing after them, the red waves washing over him again where he almost stumbled into a lamp. He was back in the real world however Izuku stayed there churning with slowly rising anger.

Why the hell was fate giving him so much shit?! He only tried to do the right thing, yet the heroes he valiantly looked up to didn't think he was right. That he should not have gotten involved. And this stranger thought they could just _leave_ him confused and questioning his already devastated reality? His fist was clenched so tightly he was sure he would leave bruises.

He would get his answers, answers that would help him clear the devastating anger he felt for this society and the meaning of heroes.

He would get answers.


	2. The Awakening of a Hero

Okay... This was weird.

Now Izuku was used to people avoiding him, they didn’t want to be associated with a quirkless freak. Usually this lead to them either jeering at him or acting like that he didn’t even exist, just a nameless ghost that haunted the school’s halls.

But today it was the total opposite. While walking to class people stared at him, it wasn’t even the scowls or disgust he would usually be treated with. They were looking at him in fear like a wild animal was stalking past them. A pair of students froze as he passed, trying to attract as little attention as possible.

“Holy fuck, I thought the police locked him up.”

What?

“Didn’t he try to pull that villain's eye out?”

WHAT?!

“Don’t know, but whatever he did it was bad enough that the police had to put him on a probation.” What the hell were these rumors? Nothing like that happened at all! The police just want make sure he didn’t do something like that again!

Everyone was boring holes into him and he could hear the whispers. Some he heard were slivers of them saying he was finally going insane, giving him a wide berth if he neared. He kept his head down, unconsciously tightening his grip on his bag’s handle. He could questioned as much as he wanted about how these rumors came about, however there was no doubt it was from Kacchan’s friends. He tsked, his frustration  growing as he spotted each nervous look. First that bunny person and now these rumors, it was like fate decided to play with his life like it was some drama show. With the main case being Izuku and his turmoil!

“DEKU!” Oh look, another aspect of his misery.

With a deep breath Izuku turned on his heel giving the angry blond a nervous smile. Oh fuck, he looked more pissed off than usual. He was stalking toward him just looking like he was just aching to punch the quirkless boy straight in the face.

“H-Hai Kacchan?” The ash blond tsked stopping a good distance away. He was clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides like he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch him yet or not. He settled with stuffing his fists into his pocket. Students were starting to crowd around watching with hungry eyes at the unfolding scene, the tension so strong it felt like static was licking Izuku's skin. He could see Kacchan grind his teeth in irritation before he finally spat out his words. “I didn’t ask you to save me-I didn’t ask at all! So don’t think I owe you some fucking favor, you quirkless loser!”

Something snapped in Izuku at his words.The turmoil that had been building up since the attack unwinding in one sharp slap across his face. How dare Kacchan- no, _Bakugo_ call him out like this. For once in his torturous life Izuku did something he knew he was right, something that he was proud of and he still had the _gall_ to act like he didn’t need any help?

Izuku raised his head, yet Bakugo didn’t pause his angry snarls at the sudden change. Ignoring how the smaller teen planted his feet to the ground making sure the anger and determination in his eyes could be seen. Even if Bakugo came into striking distance he wouldn’t move, he was a just a ball of leashed anger ready to strike back at those who did wrong. No, he wouldn’t hurt Bakugo unless the boy tried something first. He wouldn’t let his anger control him like his tormentor.

“You know Bakugo.” He ignored the sudden whispers, everyone knew Izuku never called him that. “I’ve dealt with a lot of shit these past few days and the last thing I need is you to be adding to it.”

A little thrill shook through Izuku’s body at the look of pure shock slapped across Bakugo’s face. Well at least he knew it could look different from that scowl he always wore.

Ah, it wasn’t permit though as his face twisted back into a scowl the only expression his face seemed to be able to do.

“Are you looking down on me you shitty nerd?!” He cried a wave of explosions going off in his palms.

Izuku huffed internally rolling his eyes, not caring for his attitude he turned on his heel to walk into his class. “No Bakugo, I’m not you after all.” He had no idea where the snark came from and as sure as hell didn’t stay to see Bakugo’s reaction. Just hearing the long string of curses occupied with explosions told him enough.

He easily slipped into his seat, only now noticing how his hands were shaking from the exchange. When Bakugo followed him into class all he did was glare at him and roughly plopped himself into his seat. Sending one last scowl to him before class started. Izuku didn’t let his head hang after that. He kept it up, making his back straight and forcing a air of confidence to surround him. He knew he started something with his old childhood friend, something he couldn’t come back from, but...

A small smile slipped onto his face. It felt good to finally fight back.

XxX

**(New Chat)**

Dabi: Yo, u helping at the cafe again?

Izuku blinked in surprise glancing up to see the teacher was busy reading, not paying attention as the class worked. He went back to his phone tying a reply.

Midoriya Izuku: Yeah, after school I’ll be heading over.

Dabi: Cool, after the cafe we should hang out.

Izuku had to stop himself from smiling like a idiot. Dabi actually wanted to hang out.

Midoriya Izuku: Sure! I would love that!

                         Fuck that sounds to eager.

Dabi: Its fine dude.

         Ha. U actually can swear.

Midoriya Izuku: Of course I can swear…. I just don’t

Dabi: Phhh, u even use ur full name, wait a moment.

**Dabi has changed Midoriya Izuku to Cinnamon Boy**

Cinnamon Boy: OMG why would you change my name to that???

Dabi: I’m pretty sure ur just a cinnamon roll in disguise

Cinnamon Boy: That’s what you go from one meeting??????

Dabi:....Yup

Izuku had to stop himself from giggling in class.

Damn, it’s been too long since he had someone that could cheer him up like this. If his mother ever asked how his classes were today he would tell her they were fine like usual and they were! Now that he had someone to talk to. He basically spent the whole school day texting Dabi; the morning drama being pushed to the back of his mind.

When the last bell rang Izuku had to stop the nervous energy in his legs to make him all, but bolt out the classroom door. After the morning’s exchange Izuku had felt more confident about himself and the friendly conversation with Dabi boosted his good mood. He just hoped Kacch- _Bakugo_ wouldn’t try anything, he established himself as his enemy after all.

However, he wouldn’t dare back down now that he was gaining a resolve against his treatment. Both of them stood and Izuku stilled as red violent eyes met calm green. If he was going pull something right here in class then Izuku would have plenty of buffers before he could reach him.

A chair may help as a temporary weapon  or he could throw his desk, it wasn’t that heavy, but doing it quick enough was his biggest concern-

Bakugo brushed past him snarling with no verbal words. Walking out the door and leaving a high strung Izuku.

He...He didn't try to attack him! Was this some sort of omen? Bakugo never left Izuku alone before, he always ended up with some bruise or another at least once a day. To be left alone, _especially_ after his outburst.

Izuku took in a breath exhaling slowly and exited the classroom. He felt like screaming with how lucky he got, his mind helpfully reminding him that he wasn’t going get lucky a second time. He would need to get ready in case he tried to fight him and this time he wouldn’t let himself just be pushed over. He should probably go over his notes when he got home tonight, it would improve his chances of surviving if he studied up on Bakugo's fighting style.

There was only one problem.... How was he going learn to fight?

XxX

“I can teach you,” Dabi stated. Izuku looked up to him from where he was sitting on the floor.

Dabi was looking at him boredly over the counter where he was sitting. Apparently it was order day and instead of making good of his promise and making Dabi something, Kuroiwa was teaching him how to receive orders and put everything away where it belonged. Along with ordering more product for the next week. There was so much fucking counting, it made Izuku want to weep. 

"You know how to fight?”

Dabi lifted an eyebrow. “What? Can’t you tell from my amazing figure?” He waved his hand towards his body.

Izuku snorted covering his mouth. Dabi smirked leaning further over the counter. “So do want my help or not?”

Izuku calmed down his silent laughed enough to stutter out a yes. Dabi smiled at the reply resting his head on the counter top again and dozing in and out of sleep while Izuku worked.

Usually Dabi came to the cafe cause the boss let him sleep here and with the lack of customers he wasn't bothered by anyone. Sometimes Kuroiwa-san was nice enough to give him a meal saying he needed a taste tester if he decided to start serving food. Really this was the only place Dabi didn’t need to fight someone for food or a place to sleep.

He opened a lazy eye watching the smaller teen moved about muttering to himself as he took stock. When he first saw Izuku he thought that there was no way that _this_ was the kid that tried to fight that sludge villain. Then he mentally chided himself for thinking that, he knew looks could be deceiving, he knew that first hand. It pissed him off though that Midoriya was on fucking probation. The freckled teen had hardly put a dent on the villain, yet he was being punished for doing something good?

It was sicking that he wasn’t a hero, yet people like Endeavor were.

The impulse to exchange numbers hadn’t seemed like a bad idea, Midoriya seemed like a cool person and after making him cry (he still feels bad about it) it felt like the right thing to do. Dabi hadn’t realize how much he missed talking to someone until he texted Midoriya despite knowing the freckled boy was probably in class. Yet the fact that he kept texting throughout the day spoke a lot about his own social life.

Dabi sighed deeply closing his eyes and going back to sleep. He hoped Midoriya thought he was a friend too.

XxX

“Dabi, hey, Dabi.” The scar teen wrinkled his nose at the poking sensation on his cheek, halfheartedly swatting it with his hand.

The poking stopped and Dabi sighed happily nestling his head further into his other arm. A few seconds of peace before his cheek was poked again albeit rougher.

“Daaaaabbbbiiiiiii, wake up.” Dabi scowled opening one eye giving Izuku a heated glare.

He flinched but the damn culprit smirked, still poking his cheek. Dabi swatted the hand leaving Izuku chuckling. He wasn’t wearing his apron and he had his backpack slung across his back. Dabi yawned stretching and popping his neck, man he must have passed out.

“How long was I asleep?” Dabi asked rubbing his eyes. “Maybe three hours?” Damn, not nearly enough sleep. Dabi let out a loud yawn sliding of his chair.

Izuku was looked at him in concern. “Did you want to sleep some more? You could teach me how to fight some other time.” He could probably look up some self-defense videos tonight and maybe he would survive Bakugo’s assault.

Dabi shook his head. “I said I would teach you unless your trying to ditch hanging out with me?”He teased.

Izuku waved his hands no. “N-No way! I was actually really looking forward to it.” Dabi let out a small hum taking the lead as they left the store.

“Right, you said so in your texts with a very eager “fuck” if I remember right. Still can’t believe you can say shit like that.”

Izuku flushed. “Oh fuck you,” he snipped though he was trying not to smile.

Dabi barked a short laugh.

“Phhh, it's even worse hearing it!” He snorted looking away so he wouldn’t laugh again at Izuku’s insult expression.

He just rolled his eye letting go of his annoyance and waited for Dabi to calm down, yet every time he looked at him he would start chuckling again. Izuku just dealt with it trying not to laugh even though it was infectious and distracted himself by texting his mom that he was hanging out with a friend. He couldn’t really ask Dabi where they were going when he was too busy laughing.

When he did calm down they settled into a comfortable silence that Izuku didn’t want to disturb, so he just enjoyed being in another’s company. Watching the scenery change from the city to the sidewalks leading to the beaches, yet he didn’t recognize this route.

“Oi, were here.” Dabi halted almost having Izuku run into him.

Izuku turned looking out at what seemed to be...a beach?

“This is a literal dump.” From as far as the eye could see the beach was just covered with trash. From scrap metal to plastic bottles, there were just mountains of junk. There were even refrigerators sitting on the top of those mountains. He had to strain his neck up to even see it.

“Yup,” Dabi confirmed popping the p. Not waiting for Izuku he swung himself over the railing of the sidewalk, landing with a soft thump on the sand. Izuku gulped. It wasn’t that far of a fall and he already challenged Bakugo, compared to that jumping over this shouldn't be that scary. Without letting himself think he followed Dabi’s lead using the railing to support him him to swing over, gracefully landing on his butt.

“Uff!” Izuku groaned wincing and rubbing his behind. Dabi snorted offering his hand to help him up.

“Good try, but you got some training still to do,” he teased. Izuku huffed accepting the offered hand to pull him up.

“At least I tried.” He dusted off his pants looking around the garbage dump they were in. “Are we training here?”

“Yup,” Dabi confirmed taking off his shredded coat, draping it over a stack of microwaves. “I’ve been trying to clean up the area, but people fucking keep dropping their shit here all the time so it’s hard to keep up with it. Cleaning up here is basically getting free weights with how damn heavy some of this trash is so.” He patted the top of a old dishwasher. “Your gonna be lifting some of this trash to gain some muscle.”

Izuku’s jaw dropped. “Your serious.”

Dabi gave him a smirk. “Damn straight. You asked me to train you and I’m gonna make sure I do it right, you still want to train with me? Promise it’ll be fun.” It wouldn’t be like the training he went through where it was literal hell, but it would be tough enough where Midoriya could hold his own.

Izuku was in, already putting his bag on top of a random surface with his phone. He’s pretty sure people don’t usually trained in literal dumps, but Dabi wanted him to help cleanup and he was learning that you don’t need to be hero to do something good like this.

Izuku raised his fists widening his stance, Dabi followed putting himself into a fighting position.

“You already offer so lets get started!” Izuku challenged watching as Dabi made the first move.

XxX

“Heck, your fast Midoriya,” Dabi panted out with a smile, resting his hands against his knees.

Izuku laughed weakly from where he was sprawled out on the ground.

“Well, hah, you gotta be to outrun bullies.” That was one good thing he got out of all these years of torture.

Dabi grabbed the water bottle sticking out of Izuku’s bag, plotting himself on the ground beside the other and offering him the water

“Thanks.” He took the water sitting up and taking several big gulps.

“Ah, that's better, you want some?” Dabi waved the offered water away.

“I’m fine, but man you gave me a run for my money, you sure you don’t know how to fight?” Some of those quick and sudden moves he pulled were enough to almost knock him off his feet.

Izuku smiled at the praise fiddling with the water bottle’s cap. “I've always been a fan of hero fights. I would basically sprint to them just so I could take as much notes as I could,” he blushed scratching his cheek, “It's always been a hobby of mine, I guess it finally become of some use.”

Dabi nodded. “It sounds handy.”

Izuku perked up at his interest tone. “Did you maybe want to come over? I could show you my notes and my mom wouldn’t mind making extra for dinner.”

Dabi’s eyes widen in surprise at the sudden invite. The hopeful and eager look  he gave Dabi almost made him say yes.

Almost.

He closed his mouth hiding his smile in a firm line, looking away from Midoriya while he stood.

“Sorry I can’t come over.” Being friends was one thing, but if he went to his home and saw how nice it was.

Dabi was sure he would cry out in heartbreak for his own home.

The happy smile shrank on Izuku’s face going back to its wobbliness before frowning. “Oh, I guess that was a little sudden, I must have made you uncomfortable.” He laughed awkwardly.

Dabi shook his head grabbing his jacket and slipping it on shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Its alright Midoriya, but you should get going it’s getting late and I don’t want your mom to worry.”

“Your right, but um.” Dabi turned the hesitation in his voice making him concerned.

Midoriya fidgeted before sighing and standing straight with his head held high, something he been doing a lot of today.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, here, right?”

Dabi paused before gaving Midoriya a thumbs up smiling to himself at how the nervous boy brightened instantly.

“Sure thing Midoriya.” Before Dabi knew it he was craving Izuku’s presence just as much as he was.

XxX

“Dabi!!” Said boy looked up hearing his name spotting Izuku sprinting toward him from the sidewalk and jumping over the railing landing with a roll in front of him.

Dabi raised an eyebrow at the sudden entrance, it was way to early for him to be here.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the cafe?” He asked to the jittery boy. Taking note of the bruises decorating his chin. Midoriya was basically bouncing on the spot a happy or nervous grin dancing on his face.

“Kuroiwa-san let me out early. I was too excited to tell you what happen at school so he said I could leave early,” he explained already taking off the top of his school uniform and tossing it to the side with his backpack. More bruises where on his arms along with a few burns.

“Won’t that affect your probation?” Dabi jumped off the washer he was sitting.

“Nah, he said 'what the police don’t know wont hurt them'.” Dabi snorted at that stretching his arms and legs Izuku already finishing up his own.

“Sounds like something he would say. What happened at school that got you so jumpy?” It was like he was excitable puppy.

In this past week that Dabi got to know Izuku he only seen him this excited when he talked about the notes he had on heroes, never about the hero personally though. Despite their growing bond Dabi didn’t push him on certain topics and Izuku didn’t push him about why he was sleeping at the cafe.

“I punched Bakugo.”

Dabi froze, a grin spread on his face his eyes lighting up.

“Finally, the piece of shit had it coming.” He was so fucking proud of his friend facing his bully. “Did you beat him?”

Izuku smiled nodding while straightening his back.

“I still can’t believe I was able to beat him, I thought that I would always be a stuttering mess when I was near him, but this past week… it’s been a growing experience for me.” He clenched his fist smiling down at his bruised right hand. “I know violence isn’t the only answer, but with Bakugo it’s the only way to get through to him. This fight proved that I’m not the same person anymore.”

And he was right Dabi noticed that Izuku was standing straighter, holding up his head instead of looking down trying to attract as little attention as possible. He didn’t even stutter as much anymore instead he swore when something went wrong much to Dabi’s amusement.

Izuku stretched his arms before throwing them up into the air. “I feel like I can take on the whole world!”

“Good to know, I thought after the news today you would be too scared to come.”

Izuku paused in his celebration looking at Dabi in confusion. “Why? Did something happen?”

Dabi’s grin fell realizing that fuck he didn’t know. “Ah, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

But the damage was done. Izuku was already pulling out his phone tapping the news app on his phone.

It was like they were dunked into ice-cold water, the warm happy mood broken by the headlines.

**Convict Escapes!**

**Sludge Villain on the loose!**

Izuku stared at the news not sure how to… feel about this.

I mean, he knew he felt a sliver a fear, definitely confusion, the fact the villain that almost killed him was on the lose was terrifying, but there was something else, something he didn’t understand why he was feeling it, but he did.

It was rage, he just didn’t understand why his body shook in this burning anger or what he was even angry about.

“Midoriya, are you okay?” Izuku flinched; Dabi was standing right beside him holding his shoulder in concern his scars sometime made it hard to read his expressions, but his eyes definitely yelled his concern.

Izuku opened his mouth, but closed it. “...No, I’m not. I’ve already seen him twice, but seeing he’s actually out. Dammit!” He didn’t know how to put this rage into words.

“Wait you’ve already seen him?” Dabi asked surprised. “That shouldn’t be possible, he just escaped last night!”

“Well, I kinda saw him…” Izuku started not noticing a app popping up. “But if I told you, you think I was crazy.”

Dabi squeezed his shoulder. “Everyone's a little crazy, if you weren't I would have to be extra crazy to cover you.”

Izuku smiled nervously tapping his forefinger on the back of his phone.

“Well after the incident with the sludge villain.”

**Inputting Sludge Villain**

**Hit**

“This strange app appeared on my phone and when I tapped it I ended up in another world.”

“What?” Dabi gasped looking at him in surprise. “Wait, what was that world like?”

“Well,” he held his chin while he remembered, “the first time I was in my room I didn’t see much except the sky was red with no sound, the second time I was outside,”

**Outside**

**Auto-correct Mementos**

**Hit**

“At the station, but everything was disoriented and there was no moon or _people_. Like there was light, but the brightest spots would come from the lamps.”

“Its sounds like it was some crazy dream, you sure you weren’t just tired?”

Izuku’s frowned. “I thought that at first too, but I met this weird bunny girl? I think? She said she wasn’t a hero or a villain, but she saved me from a monster that turned into the Sludge Villain. There was no way I dreamt that up.”

“So you didn’t exactly face the real villain?”

“No, I mean, yes, ugggh! It looked exactly like the villain, he even remembered who I was. The bunny seemed to know what was going on, but wouldn’t answer my questions!” He griped in annoyance. Seriously the only reason he didn’t investigated the place was because he was too focused on learning how to fight. “She thought I could be her partner because I had a hero’s spirit as she said, but after the villain escaped she changed her mind.”

He had been pissed after that and ended up staying up late writing down what he saw and felt there, just to find some kind of answer ignoring how it was fruitless to understand anything with so little information.

Dabi hummed in thought already disliking this bunny person already. “But she was fighting the villain in that other world right? We should go.”

Izuku gave him a look. “You believe me?”

Dabi shrugged. “Hey, no one’s proved if the supernatural actually exist and this definitely sounds like some weird supernatural or paranormal shit, soooooo,” he drawled out, “let's go. I want to see this other world."

Izuku shook his head in amusement, he should've expect that Dabi would be fine with this. He was weird like that, but a good weird.

“It’ll be something new then hanging on the beach all the time,” Dabi insisted.

**Beach**

**Hit**

**Begging navigation.**

A soft women’s voice chimed gaining the teens attention. Izuku looked at his phone in surprise, the Metaverse Navigation app was open. The red eye pulsing on the phone’s black screen.

Familiar red waves washed over him and Dabi, the next blinking wave revealing the other world.

Dabi stepped back alarmed at the sudden change. “What the hell is with this atmosphere?” It was heavy, like a constant pressure was on his chest and everything just screamed at him to run.

“Yeah, it was like this when I came here last time,” Izuku gritted out; he was used to it, but not by much. They were still on the beach, but the ocean was blood red the and the sand glowed a reddish pink from the world’s light. No sun was in the sky yet there was light being emitted somehow.

“My, my you're finally back.” Izuku snapped around looking up to the highest trashpille on the beach. Posing on top of the heap of trash with a mallet swung across her shoulder was the bunny person. She was smiling down at them looking rather satisfied with Izuku finally showing up.

“Is that the bunny chick?” Dabi asked pointing at her. The comment made her stumble and she glared down at him him.

“I’m a guy you damn sootball!” she, I mean, he snipped.

Izuku snorted glancing away with a whistle when Dabi glared at him.

Dabi rolled his eyes. “And your not a rodent.”

“I’m a rabbit not a damn rodent!!” He yelled flipping off the heap and landing lightly on the palms of his feet. He glared at the scarred teen, but stood in front of Izuku with his hands on his hips. “You sure took your sweet time to get here, but you haven’t really proved yourself have you?”

“Wait a heck,” Dabi interrupted getting in between of them before Izuku could answer. “Where do you get the right saying Midoriya needs to prove himself? From what I heard your the one that changed your mind about him.” He was peeved that people even strangers were questioning Midoriya’s worth.

The bunny narrowed his eye. “Him proving himself is more for his benefit then myself,” he turned to Izuku, “you've been questioning what it means to be a hero right? You lost your conviction for them and for that you lost sight of your dream.” Izuku looked at him in surprise while

Dabi tsked. “Don’t go spouting off like you know him!”

“He’s right…” Izuku spoke up, Dabi looked at him in surprise.

Izuku looked directly at those cold blue eyes of his savior’s, not like before when he still hanged his head.

“I already told you that I didn’t know what it means to be a hero, what that word means to me. It was always been my dream to be one.” S _eeing all those heroes frozen in place, nobody taking action._ “After my dream was shattered I’ve been searching for...  _something_. Training with you has help Dabi, but he’s right. I don’t have a dream anymore.” He said it so plainly like it was fact that he always knew, but only now accepting it.

How could he look so calm of after having everything he dreamed for be destroyed?

“Midoriya…”

“That’s why you need to prove your worth to yourself.” The bunny boy explained posing with a smile. “I bet capturing that Sludge Villain's heart will definitely clear the future for you.”

“You said something like that last time, could you explain exactly what you meant by that?” The bunny smiled posing once again with the mullet slammed into the ground.

“Right! Let’s start over then; my name is Beunny-.”

Dabi interrupted with a snort. “Your name is Bunny?”

“ _Be-unny_ , Be _then_ unny. Totally different from Bunny!” Dabi snorted some more, Izuku trying not to join in, even if it was basically the same, you just don’t tease a person’s name.

“Yeah sure,” Dabi said sarcastically.

Beunny just huffed at him turning his attention back to Izuku. “As I was saying, this world is called the Metaverse or Mementos. A cognitive world where people's hearts can take shape and twist this world to their liking.”

“So it’s like another plane of a person’s existence?” Izuku mumbled to himself; Beunny nodded.

“Those with strong twisted desires develop worlds that only exist here in the Metaverse. It’s my job to find those with darkness in their hearts and steal it.”

“That explains the outfit,” Dabi whispered to Izuku who nodded.

“Oi, I can still hear you!”

Dabi huffed mumbling damn bunny ears.

“Beunny how does that work exactly?” It still sounded impossible even if this was the second time it was mentioned.

“Simple,” he slammed his fist into his palm, “ with my hero’s spirit I can convince them to show what they treasure, which is their source of their corruption and then steal it.”

“Eh, that doesn’t sound right for some reason,” Izuku noted, “I mean heroes don’t really do stuff like that right?”

“Have you never read Robin Hood?” He just received two blank looks.

He facepalmed and groaned. “Right of course you wouldn’t know those kinds of heroes before the quirk generation. Let me explain: Robin Hood was a hero who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. To the rich he was a menace, but to the rest of society he was a hero because he helped the less fortunate.”

“So because he was popular he was considered a hero?” Izuku mused out loud, it sounded a lot like their how heroes were looked at by society.

Beunny raised a forefinger. “Yes and no, you see your superhuman society is so focused on popularity that many have forgotten what it means to be a true hero. Robin Hood didn’t care if he was considered a outlaw or being captured he was more focused on doing the right thing.”

“...So heroes like Endeavor don’t have this hero’s spirit then,” Dabi added.

“Righto Sootball,” Beunny praised, yet with the nickname it just sounded like teasing. “Being a hero doesn’t mean just catching bad guys and doing flashy stunts, it's about going beyond that. To me that's a hero.” He smiled at Izuku. “Heroes aren’t just those who have a special quirk, but those who actively pursue justice, something you showed Midoriya Izuku.”

Izuku flushed at the compliment, but something was still nagging him. “What about that Sludge Villain? That monster turned into him, is he just that villain's heart?”

Beunny opened his mouth to explain raising a finger, but his long ears shuddered.

His eyes widen in fear. “Get down!” He lunged at them pushing them out of the way as waves of murky green slime flooded the area.

The trash was lifted off the ground oozing out sludge and floating in the air menacingly like improvised weapons, two of the large pile of trash shifted by the slime formed into a hand, the trash turning into armored gloves.

“Selene come forth!” Beunny cried. Blue light envelop his body before shooting off into the sky like a firework blinding Izuku and Dabi.

Beunny pointed toward the fist crashing down toward them. Shooting out of the fireworks was creature that Izuku could only describe as a giant women.

The giant was dressed in silver armor underneath the chest plate was a purple cloak splitting into four to surround her waist flapping into the wind. Another long strip of royal purple was wrapped around her shoulder to her waist the symbols of the moon’s phases decorating the cloth in silver. No hair could be seen as her head was covered by a simple roman helmet, but the crescent moon sitting on the forehead much like a bull’s shown brightly like the silver orbs glowing in the depths of darkness of the helmet.

Selene held out a hand, a large spear looking similar to a arrow appeared and she slashed the armored fist in half the sludge and trash raining down below.

“I-Is this your quirk?!” Izuku shouted excitedly awed by the creature’s appearance.

“No this is my Persona! An aspect of my soul and my hero’s spirit,” he explained with a smile though he quickly replaced it with serious frown. “This battle may get out hand so as soon as you see a opening get out of here.”

“Wait, we can’t just leave you to deal with this!” Izuku cried. The villain was a fucking giant and that was only his _arms_. There could still be parts of him waiting to attack and he didn’t even show his face yet!

“Midoriya,” Dabi started. “We should listen to him, we don’t know how to deal with this, this, thing. We’ll be getting in the way.”

“But-.”

“We have to trust him, I know you want to help, but we need to get out of the way,” he pleaded already trying to drag Izuku away from the fight.

Izuku reluctantly followed looking back to Beunny who was fighting the giant fists even as more smaller ones grew in retaliation.

It wasn’t like any fight Izuku had seen, Beunny was so nimble even while swinging that huge mallet, jumping and flipping over the fists and smashing them with his mallet like they were nothing. Selene easily taking down the larger and armored two fists. The two were synchronizing their attacks, creating a wild dance that Izuku couldn’t tear his eyes away from.

“Crap!” Dabi swore sending out blues flames from his hands as two sludge shaped monster’s appeared.

Izuku wanted to observe his flames in awe, never seeing Dabi’s quirk before, but the need to survive thankful overridden that curiosity.

The fire steamed against the sludge monsters letting out ear piercing shrieks. Instead of moving away like Dabi expected they surged forward.

“What the hell!” He lunged to the side while Izuku lunged to the other, but both monsters were focused on the fire user swarming around him and stretching their bodies, imprisoning Dabi in a water cage. He tried burning his way through, but their was too much liquid and more slime was slipping out of the trash to add on. All of his attacks turning into sizzling steam. They wrapped around his body immobilizing him.

“F-Fuck!” He screamed desperately trying to move his arms, but it was like trying to cut through frozen butter, slow and futile to try and force it to break.

The slime rose like a tide dunking his head into the sludge and pouring down his throat.

“DABI!” Izuku watched in horror as Dabi was engulfed and slowly suffocating, only the tips of his finger’s could be seen.

“ ** _Whahaha!_** ” Izuku stifled a scream and on instinct he threw himself back. Growing behind him almost the size of a two story building was the Sludge Villain's head. It was just disgustingly stretched as before yet this time the wide grin was spread out with razor sharp teeth the fangs terrifyingly sharper and longer than the rest. The eyes were the worst: bloodshot and burning with a fire that paralyzed Izuku in place.

“ _ **To think I would see you again you little brat**_ ,” he growled; his voice sickly disoriented with layers upon layers of different pitches.

“ _ **Ya know if it wasn’t for ya I would have had that other brat under my control, but not once, but twice ya got fucking involved!**_ ” He yelled; the wind blasting Izuku back from sheer force and smashing him into a pile of trash. 

"Ahhh!”

Izuku snapped around at the yell of pain even while his own body burned from the impact, just in time to watch with horror filled eyes as Beunny was swatted down by a third giant fist that had formed. The trash having turned into knuckle bracers and throttled the whole side of Beunny’s body. Selene was being crushed into the ground, the two fists she had been fighting were holding her down and trash was being pumped onto her, slowly crushing her to death. Beunny was gasping trying to get up, but as more trashed was pushed on Selene he was pushed further down.

_Selene is a aspect of his soul so if Selene dies what happens to Beunny?_ Izuku horrifying realized, seeing how Selene’s pain was transferred to the small boy, crying out every time the Selene was buried further.

“ ** _Ya know I just escaped prison and I think the first thing I’ll do is find that brat with that exploding quirk again, ya obviously know him so this is the best way to make ya suffer!’_** "He laughed delighted at the gasping fear Izuku was showing while starting to panic. “ ** _But first I’ll make sure ya watch these two perish! I’ll kill everything ya love until I’m satisfied with that hopeless expression! Just like a weakling meat suit should show_**!”

The villain continued to laugh. The sloshing sounds of sludge sicking while it chores with the pained yells of Beunny, and the desperate gasping of Dabi every time he forced his face up out of the sludge just to be dragged under again.

Izuku was trembling. It was just like last time with Bakugo, but this time there was no All Might to swoop in and save them, the only person who knew how to fight _this_ , _this monster_ was down for the count and his only friend was suffocating.

His body shook all of his senses heightened from fear. He could hear all the bones breaking in Beunny’s body, the desperate gasps of Dabi's and worse the sicking laugh of the monster.

He was breathing fast, way to fast, fuck was he hyperventilating? Why couldn’t he move his body? Why couldn’t he stop himself from fucking trembling?! Where they going die-fuck they couldn’t die! Not here, not like this!

He needed to move, _he needed. to help hastohelphastohelp-!_

**Why do you hesitate?**

A voice boomed in in his head ceasing Izuku’s trembling.

**When faced with this vile fiend before thou did not wait for others to take action. Thou threw himself in the midst of battle with no qualms of what would happen to thou’s self! Or were thou’s actions just that of a society’s rogue?**

The voice was harsh, unforgiving as it boomed madly in Izuku’s head, pulsing like a steady heartbeat. Izuku gripped his head in pain, the voice’s harsh words awaking something in him.

“No, I didn't do it just to be praised!”

**Then why? Why did thou take action? Why did thou take charge even though thou is quirkless?**

“Because it was the right thing to do!” He screamed out his eyes snapping open and glowing gold. “You don’t need to be a hero, to do the right thing!”

**Thou has finally found your conviction. I will heed your pleas and assist!**

Izuku screamed the pulsing becoming furious in his head like a hammer was being swatted to his temples over and over again. He cried out all the anger he felt to those who looked down on him, on those who destroyed his dream. Painful tears poured down his eyes, but he couldn’t shut them closed, now that he was awaken to the world’s true nature.

**Falsehood as lived among those who take the name hero for too long! I am thou, thou art I. The acts of heroism has been smudged by society's praises of heroes with false masks.**

Izuku still screaming felt something smooth on his face the jingling of jewels echoing beside his ears hanging on the mask’s sides and flapping in the wind that enveloped around him.

**Thou will rebel against those who wish to keep control against the honest men and show the world a true hero! Shred thou’s mask, shred all that is false, and those who would halt your presence of justice! Vow to me that thou will rip away society's false mask and reveal true heroism!**

“ _Gah-Gaaaaaaaaaaah!_ ” It hurt like boiling lava was underneath his skin as he harshly ripped the mask from his face screaming as the cold tears hit the torn off skin, blood splatting against the ground from the harsh wound.

He was still standing raising his head as the black and white mask fell to the ground disintegrating into green flames and surrounding his feet.

He looked at the monster with a bloody grin the blood receding backwards and healing the torn skin. The evaporating blood burst into green flames trailing the top half of his body meeting the flames from the bottom at the waist. The villain gasped in fear backing up as the wind wiped up, blasting the trash behind him away the pressure kept him from attacking the freckled and bloody teen.

Beunny, still on the ground, looked up with a pained grin. “There it is, that's the hero’s spirit I saw in you!”

The flame’s receded backwards revealing his previous cloths were replaced by a new seat.

He wore bright red boots that went to his ankles with his black jogger-like pants tucked in, golden buttons decorating the front. He wore a long sleeved white dress shirt, a dark green vest over that and matching red gloves on his hands. The red tie was too short to be considered tied properly, but held  character to it, a golden pin resting on the edge of the tie. To finish the look was a long formal black blazer flapping widely in the wind.

Izuku’s grin held so much confidence that he could-no, _would_ win, that the villain flinched back. It was different from when his real self attacked him, the brat wasn’t shivering like when he first tried to kill him!

Izuku breathed in deeply clenching his fists. He never felt so, so, _good before_! The Mementos’s atmosphere didn’t even feel like it was suffocating him anymore.

“Athos let’s save them,” he didn’t raise his voice, yet it sent a shiver down the villain's spine. He just stated that like it was a fact, like he would succeed. His tone was more serious, more focused; it felt like an all consuming beast that would stand at nothing to protect its own.

The villain fling himself backwards in fear, receding his slime from the other two to give himself more mass.

Dabi fell to his hands coughing as he gasped greedily for air. Selene slowly rose floating to Beunny who stood on shaky legs falling back into his Persona, still grinning at Izuku.

“ ** _S-Stay Away!_** ” Each armored hand scooped the trash behind him throwing it at the teen. The trash split apart in the air raining down like meteors toward Izuku.

Dabi’s coughing died down enough so that he could focus and see the situation. His eyes widen in fear at the raining trash heading toward- _holy fuck Izuku?!_

Dabi shook his head ignoring Izuku's change of wardrobe trying to stand and rush to push his friend out of the way.

“IZUKU!”

A smirk crossed the younger teen mouth, he raised his right hand up high.

“Athos!” He snapped his hand down the green fire torn away by the action wind shooting up in front of Izuku and pulling his green locks back.

The fire burned away releasing his Persona, a giant floated behind him just a bit taller than Selene, but nonetheless intimidating.

It’s well fitted body was suited with a dark green full body suit, the feet were covered by black boots with silver guard pads that went from the boots all the way to the knees. It’s chest was covered by a leather armored vest fashioned to have the dark blue cape flap on its side and stay in place the other shoulder having a guard pad. The hands were covered by sturdy black gloves that went to it’s elbows enforced with silver bracers. The head was shadowed by the hat it wore, only strands of wild hair could be seen and flapped wildly into the wind and the figure’s smile could be seen big and wide.

The most intimidating part was variety of weapons hanging from the Persona’s belt and on the holster wrapped around it’s shoulder’s.

Athos didn’t use a single weapon on it’s person, relying on a single fist pulling it back and punching the very air toward the Sludge Villain

“ ** _AHHHHH!_** ” Just the wind pressure broke the sludge apart the trash armor disappearing into the deep sky and beyond nothing of the sludge remained expect the pathetic form of a middle aged man.

What was once the Sludge Villain now just remained a more human form of it forming a more humane face and body. Once a mighty villain, now no more than a defeated rogue passed out onto the now clear beach.

“Holy fuck,” Dabi gaped in awe wobbling toward Izuku and his Persona.

Izuku was huffing. Just using that power, _his_ power for the first time left him drained, but he was filled with a good burn his grin showing it.

Beunny wobbled toward Izuku too using his mallet to support him to stand beside the awaken teen. He stretched up so he could clap his hand on his shoulder

“Knew you had it in you.” Izuku shared his grin.

“What the hell was all that though?” Dabi asked still flabbergasted at the sudden power.

Izuku chuckled. “Which part?”

“All,” he waved a hand at his appearance, “ _this_! All of it! ”

Izuku looked down at his gloved hands flexing his fingers. “I'm not sure where the outfit came from, but Athos is my Persona and using that power just now.” He clenched his fists, a giddy smile on his face. “It felt like I could take in a pro.”

“The outfit comes with the Persona, another way to show your will. Kinda like your armor or a uniform, but we should focus on the matter at hand.” Both boys looked at him in confusion.

“But didn't I beat him?”

Beunny smirked haughtily shaking a finger. “You still got a lot to learn partner, you may have beaten the Shadow, but now you got to take his heart meaning his treasure.”

“And how's he going do that?” Dabi snapped; _hadn't Izuku gotten involved enough_?

A slow groan snapped them out of their talk turning to the noise seeing the villain's Shadow coming too. With a nod toward the Shadow Beunny lead them to the villain surrounding him to keep him from escaping.

“So you want to tell us why your so insisting of hurting my partner?” Beunny asked his voice stern.

The Shadow tsked looking away. “What does it matter? This world is filled with worse crooks than me, but as soon as I try to make things better for myself this kid has to ruin it!” He spat glaring at Izuku.

Izuku narrowed his eyes a silent fury that made the Shadow look away in fear.

Inside though, Izuku took note of his words. He knew the man was selfish and ruthless, he got a near brush with death because of him, so he didn't understand why he asked these questions.

“What do you mean make things better for yourself? You almost killed me and Bakugo, and you think you had the right to do that?” He pressed his voice just as stern if not more so than Beunny.

The villain clenched his fists before glaring up with glossy yellow eyes. “No one takes notice of those with terrible circumstances. I like many others are still called villains because of our quirks and when we try to be something different they still whisper behind our backs!” He cried out clear tears cutting across his sludge. “So I stole and then I found out I was good at it and I thought ‘hey, I'm good at this, even if I tired to be a good person, people will still scorn me. So why not kill them as well!’” He laughed bitterly.

Izuku gulped while Dabi looked a bit understand though his face was twisted in anger.

Beunny just tsked. “So that excuses you from your crimes? Yes this world is harsh and unfair, but it's people like you that make it worse.” He leaned down on one knee offering his hand to the Shadow. He smiled gentle at the Shadow’s confused expression. “Don't you think it would be better if you tried to better others then just yourself? It's little people like us that help change the world not the flashy heroes.”

Izuku's eyes widen in realization as it clicked, why Beunny wanted Izuku as a partner.

He saw him as another person that society didn't acknowledge just like the villain, yet he did something heroic even if it was small.

Maybe in another life that villain could have been a hero in his own right and Izuku could have very much fallen into villainy if he had let his anger controlled him in that moment with All Might, with Bakugo.

Seeing Beunny offering his hand to a villain, to someone Izuku thought didn't deserve a second chance. This is what he did, he changed people for the better and in turn they changed the world bit by bit.

_Amazing_. Izuku thought watching the villain take Beunny’s hand. _The world really ignores people with real problems, but Beunny out there trying to help with those problems without caring if anyone knows._

“He's amazing,” he whispered out loud Dabi giving him a indescribable expression.

The Shadow sniffed rubbing his nose with the back of his arm. “Your right. I forgot why I stole in the first place…. I'll return to my real self and confess.” He turned to Izuku flustering the boy even if he hid it as he bowed deeply. “I'm sorry for what I did to you, but please if you could, would you make sure they don't end up like me?”

Izuku narrowed his eyes. “They?” Who was he talking about?

The Shadow just smiled softly, so different from that manic grin yet so similar. He pushed himself toward Izuku slipping a piece of paper into his hand before Dabi pulled him off, protectively standing in front of the shorter boy.

“My treasure will explain,” his voice, faded his body bursting in a sprinkle of white blue light.

“Where did he go?” Izuku asked.

“He's returning to his true self where he'll confess and turn himself in to the police,” Beunny explained.

Dabi scoffed. “Just like that? No way.”

Beunny rolled his eyes. “Believe it Sootball. After their heart is cleansed they _literally_ have a change of heart, pun intended.” He snickered at the groan as Dabi pressed the palms of his hands into his face.

Izuku ignored his friend’s strife unfolding the paper observing it with a curious expression. It was a picture of the Sludge Villain smiling with a bunch of kids around him the one that stood out was the one standing in front of him. It was a young girl looking around Izuku’s age, she had messy blonde hair which were styled into two buns, her catlike eyes squinted up in glee and smiling so wide that it showed off her fangs.

“What did the prick give you?” Dabi questioned moving to peek at the photo.

“I think,” he looked at the two with a smile, “he gave us our next victims to save”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite part: Writing the interaction of Izuku and his persona, going love writing that for others. Thanks again for reading! Any advice would be appreciated.


	3. My Home Is Always Open

“Time out.” Dabi crossed his hands frowning at the two.“Your going do this shit again?”

Izuku frowned at his friend’s tone. “I mean… Yeah?”

“Yeah? You don’t sound very sure about that,” Dabi huffed hands resting on his hips. 

Izuku frowned at Dabi. “Look whoever these kids are, they need help. You really think I’m gonna sit back knowing that they need help?” 

The older teen pulled his lips back into a firm line glaring into Izuku’s stubborn eyes. He knew Izuku would stick his nose into trouble if he felt like someone needed help, hell, this past week he got to know him, he stopped their training once just to save a cat’s litter stuck under some truck. The owner even thanked him for saving ‘Mii-chan’s babies.’

And he hated to admit but… while he stood there his coat gentle swaying in the wind the red light gently setting behind him and that undesirable desire to help others gleaming in his eyes enhanced by the black and white mask and the jewels of his mask swaying with soft chimes.

He looked like a real fucking hero.

Dabi groaned loudly dragging his hands down his face. 

Izuku shared a concerned look with Beunny, but neither heard the black haired teen’s low chuckle.

He gotten way too attach to the cinnamon roll.

“Alright, if you're sticking with this shit I’ll help you.”

Izuku blinked in surprise his mouth turning into a little O. “Really?” He tried to stifle his eagerness yet his mature aura broke with his cherry smile.

Dabi rolled his eye. “If your gonna do stupid crazy shit like this, might as well join you. Your not losing me that hecking easy.”

Izuku flashed him a bright smile. “Thank you Dabi.”

The quiet appreciation of how much Dabi’s support meant to him went unspoken, still Dabi pretended not to show his happiness acting like a emotionless loner he tried to be. Izuku’s grin just spread further.

“Hoooo? You want to join us well I guess I’ll let you tag along as our sidekick,” Beunny chuckled puffing his chest out.

A vein throbbing on Dabi’s neck. _The bunny is getting too haughty for his own good._

Sparkles surrounded the small male internally stroking his own ego. Dabi planted a firm hand on top of his head and pushed him down.

“Get off your fucking high horse. If anyone’s going be the sidekick it’s you, Cottontail.”

“Cottntail?! I’ve been in the buiz longer than you stupid Sootball!” He lashed out his arms trying to punch the Dabi’s gut, he was kept a safe distance away.

Dabi yawned mockly into his other hand. “That all you got? Cottontail~?”

“Arrrgggh!” He increased his efforts succeed in only burying his feet into the pale red sand.

Izuku laughed at his friend’s antics. So this, this was what it was like to have friends. Teasing one another just for fun, maybe there was some animosity between them, but Dabi wasn’t too serious, his eyes told Izuku that. Besides, Beunny’s angry outburst compared to the cool sauve he tried to show before was freaking hilarious.

That warm affectionate feeling was the last thing Izuku felt before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body crashing back into the sand.

XxX

Izuku felt like he was doused with a bucket of sweat. 

Ugggh, he knew summer was starting soon, but really, should he be sweating fucking buckets right now?

He blearily blinked his eyes, his vision focusing on a sunken roof made of scavenged metals. He groaned sitting up only to immediately sank back. It was normal for the world to spin right?

A warm hand stopped him from crashing back steadying him and holding him in place.

“Easy Izuku, here drink this.” A bottle of water was held up to him. Izuku held it with a shaky hand whispering a small thank you while Dabi helped him drink.

He sighed, the water helping to clear his pounding head. 

“What happened?” He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

“The Cottentail said you used too much power, caused you to pass out. It's actually a normal reaction according to him.” He miraculously produced another bottle of water which Izuku greedly drank letting himself be supported as he took a few moments to rest.

Fuck, if a Persona was really a aspect of himself he really needed to improve his stamina, first time or not. Waking up with painful headache was not on his to do list.

When he felt at least a bit better, where he wouldn’t pass out, he shuffled himself into a sitting position crossing his legs and leaning against the wall, which was made of thin plywood. 

Seeing that Izuku wasn’t going to pass out anytime soon Dabi shuffled away moving to a duffle bag on the other side of the very small shack.

Izuku’s tired eyes hungerly analyzed the room a small frown slowly growing on his face.

It was a sadly made shack (that was being generous to call it), the wall’s were made of multi layers of plywood of varying thickness and the roof was so low that Izuku was sure he could only get away with squatting without destroying the fragile roof. What was considered a door was a clear tarp which Izuku assumed covered the entire place to keep the rain out. Another big sheet of metal leaned partial outside the tarp door letting the fading natural light in, it was probably dragged when it got late to keep sketchy people out. The “bed” was a old mattress covered with one lone thin blanket, no pillows in sight and the floor was just sand. 

The source of the sweltering heat was the fire slowly burning in a small hole in the ground random magazines and driftwood sitting on the side to be used as kindling.

A sicking knot twisted in Izuku’s stomach as his suspicion of his friend's home life was solved.

“Dabi...Is this where your staying?” He wouldn’t dare call this a home.

The older teen didn’t answer the only sound was the ruffling of fabric in the duffle bag as Dabi searched for his prize.

“ _Dabi_ ,” Izuku pressed. He didn’t respond silently finding the shirt he was looking for and tossing it to Izuku, stubbornly refusing to look at him.

“You should change, your mom’s going ask were the fancys clothes came from if you don’t.” Oh right, it seemed he was still wearing his new formal wear, now that he noticed his bag was also laying beside him his fancy mask sitting on top.

He thumbed the shirt he was given, the cloth was too thin and smelled stale, the only redeeming quality was the text on the cover which was too ridiculous to think Dabi, _badass Dabi_ actually wore. “Gosh being a Princess is Exhausting” was the flavoring text almost humorously being enough to distract him from Dabi’s emotional distance. 

His back was tense and he kept it toward Izuku like he expected him to be revolted with his living situation. In all honesty, the attitude just ticked Izuku off.

“Dabi I’m not going to press you why you're staying here… or how it even happened. But you already said your going stick to me, no matter what happens.” He still kept his back toward him pretending to be busy with the duffle bag. “It’s only fair that I do the same for my best friend.” 

_That_ got him to turn around.

Carefully like a cornered animal, Dabi turned around sitting down and resting his arms on top of his legs. He barely glanced at Izuku before turning his gaze down.

“I’m your best friend? Izuku... _I_.. _I’m_ not that good a person, I’m not that smart or powerful. I couldn’t protect you when that villain's Shadow attack you.” _A small toddler clung to his legs, Dabi trying to gently shush him to keep his crying silent. He wouldn’t let that damn hero hurt him._ Dabi clenched his eyes tights his hands fisting into a tight grip into his arms, nails digging into scarred skin. “I said I would stick to you and I will, but you probably have better people to chose to be your best friend.” 

He needed to stop, stop this attachment Izuku gave him, ignore the blind trust he naturally gave, the warmth that was so similar to his fire, but instead of filling him with anger filled him with happiness.

How would he ever be able to protect that feeling if he couldn’t even protect his brother?

Soft hands pried his death grip from his arm snapping him out of his despairing thoughts. Izuku’s hands were holding his freely scared hands, the few places that didn’t bear his failure like the rest of his body.

“No one ever came to my defense before. Whenever I was bullied people just watched or pretended it wasn’t happening even the teacher’s ignore it.” His hands clenched around his, Dabi kept his flames from escaping yet fail to stop the smoke as he reigned in his disgust. “So how can you say your not a good person when your the first one in my entire life to come to my rescue?”

Water filled his vision making him blink desperately to hold the tears back. _Dammit Izuku! Don’t look at me with so much kindness._

“You...You really know what to say dontcha?” Dabi’s words fumbled in his mouth yet Izuku smiled softly still.

“Well if I’m going do crazy shit in the future I got to be able to convince you to join in right?” Dabi laughed at the shitty grin Izuku wore and shook his head in amusement.

“I have one more question though, um, do you want to come over and maybe stay?” Dabi hesitated yet Izuku pressed on. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, but at least come over for a meal, please?”

Ugggghhhh, he was giving him that determined look, even if he said no Izuku would persevere in his goal, subconsciously mentioning his home was always open to the older teen. Silently trying to convince him with willpower alone, he was still determined to make him the best cup of coffee in his life.

Maybe.. Maybe he would take a leap for once and try to be happy.

“Alright I’ll come over.”

He was thanked with the most sunniest grin he ever had in his life. Fuck there was no way he would ever see something so bright again in his life.

XxX

  
Dabi stand corrected, turns out there was one more time he would feel that warm grin again.

If Izuku was a ball of sunshine and sweet cinnamon, Inko was a ball of made out of million of stars, her smile just as radiant and kind as her son’s. 

Dabi had tried his best to hid his nervousness stuffing his hands into his pockets and keeping a nonchalant attitude as he trailed beside Izuku back to his family’s apartment. Izuku had switched out his formal vest and shirt and tie and had shoved it into his backpack somehow he was able to stuff the oversized coat into his backpack as well. 

The shirt Dabi gave him was oversized and hanged past his waist, neither boy knew how they were going explain to his mom why he would be missing a school uniform or his trademark red shoes so they ended up up stopping by some stores buying a new pair, luckily their second stop had almost exact pair plus Izuku snuck in some new blue sneakers for Dabi much to his dismay.

“Friend’s treat each other so deal with it.” Izuku had snickered at the Dabi’s defeated sigh. Izuku seemed to be getting his snark, not that he was complaining.

It gave him a excuse to tease him about him wearing his shirt, saying he was the perfect princess with his goodie-two-shoes attitude.

That earned hima elbow to the stomach while Izuku was still grinning innocently.

Izuku was proving to be a little shit sometimes, a nice sweet one, but still was a snarky little shit. 

There was no way he was related to this warm and loving women.

Dabi had been all ready to apologize to the mother, ready to take the blame for keeping Izuku out so late. She surprised him though. He had expect to met a stern and disapproval mother of Izuku’s choice of friend’s, but she laid one look on him and gave him the most warm and loving grin like he was old friend.

“Mom this is my friend Dabi,” Izuku had quickly introduce looking ready to bolt to change his clothes before he was questioned.

Her eyes light up. “Oh! It's so nice to finally meet you, my baby Izuku has told me so much about you.”

Dabi was nice enough to hold in his laugh, but the grin forced its way on his face. Inko’s smile was just as infectious as Izuku’s, said teen was blushing madly.

“Moooooom, “ he whined; she just giggled softly. However she did tilt her head a little noticing his clothes.

“Izuku what happened to your uniform?” Izuku smiled nervously making quick eye contact with Dabi silently asking for help.  
He really didn’t want to lie to his mom.

“His uniform got wet when we were hanging out so I lent him some of mine.” Dabi covered him, noticing the thankful smile on his face. 

Yet now Dabi was the one sweating bullets as Inko looked at him curiously. There was no way she would believe it, she was a _mom_ they can smell when your lying. She just gave him a thankful smile no mom punishment to be found.

“Thank you then Dabi, that was sweet of you.” He blushed at the praise. Please let there be no steam coming out of his cheeks.

Izuku, the smart boy he was, took his embarrassment as a chance to escape. 

“Dabi give me your bag I’ll go put it in my room and change, I’ll be right back.” He didn’t wait for any protest stealing Dabi’s duffle bag and zipping off to his room, the older teen didn’t even have a chance to send him a seething glare.

How was he supposed to deal with this precious women!?

He tried not to fidget as he stood there awkwardly with the mother. Fuck when was the last time he was even in a real home? What was he supposed to do when he was guest again? The anxiety filling questions were covered with him keeping a somewhat aloof attitude, the only reason he acted like that was because fifty percent of the time he wasn’t sure what to do. The other half was survival instinct, if he acted like he didn’t care then other wouldn’t care about him meaning he would be safe.

He didn’t want to be rude to Inko though.

It seemed he wouldn’t have to as the mother bowed to him flustering him even more.

“Izuku hasn’t had a single friend in so long.” She started making him pause. “After the incident last week he looked so _heartbroken_. As a mother I did all I could to comfort him, but it wasn’t enough. So when he came home smiling about a making a friend.” She looked up to him eye filled with unshed tears and smiling so warmly at him it made him melt. “I was so _relieved_. You mean so much to my Izuku and to me, your always welcome here okay Dabi?”

She was so warm and kind to him and he could finally see how welcoming the tiny apartment was and how opening they were to accepting him. 

It felt like he finally found home.

Dabi rushly blinked his eyes flashing the biggest smile in the first time in his entire life.

“Thank you.” She ignored the crack in his voice smiling and leading him further into the apartment offering him some tea and to make himself at home

That's what most people expect when you bring a friend home for the first time instead Izuku came out of his room finding Dabi helping his mom make dinner stubbornly trying to cut the veggies as nicely as possible following his mother’s guidance as she patiently showed him how to cut it properly.

Izuku smiled slipping into the kitchen to help as well already going into the routine of setting the table and for once the table was actually set for three no longer just two.

The laughter and family love Izuku was used to having with just his mom was finally shared with someone else just as precious to him and when he made eye contact with Dabi during dinner laughing at how the older teen’s cheeks were puffed out with all that rice he stuffed his mouth with. 

It felt like he finally was able to thank Dabi for all he did for him

XxX

“Izuku...Your a fucking fanboy.”

All Might posters, All Might figurines, All Might rug and curtains, All Might, _All Might, ALL MIGHT._

Fuck, this was too much for his eyes to handle. Even the pillow Izuku gave him was All Might themed, did he have anything that wasn’t hero related?

Izuku blushed rubbing the back of his head where he sat on the bed. Thankfully his clothes were just ordinary gray pj pants and a t-shirt same as the pj’s that they found for Dabi wear. He wasn’t sure his eyes could handle anymore All Might merchandise.

“Actually there's a lot less than before.” He got dead look from Dabi where he sat on the futon below. “I’m serious! There was a lot more. Almost to the point where my ceiling was covered with posters, I’m still getting rid of some of this stuff.”  
Dabi cocked an eyebrow at this.

“Why are you getting rid of it?” It was a innocent question it shouldn’t have made Izuku wince as he did.   
Dabi noticed though his protective instinct kicking in and he was already turning around facing Izuku as he played with a loose thread from his blanket.

“Did something happen?” Dabi knew he didn’t have a right to pry into his best friend’s life especially when he refused to disclose his own past, but he didn’t want Izuku to end up like him to the point where he built walls so thick that it would take a missle to finally get to him.

Izuku thumbed the thread pondering how exactly he should explain his experience with All Might. He swallowed closing his eyes and decided to just be blunt about it.

“...That day with the Sludge Villain a lot more happened then just getting on probation. A little before Bakugo was attacked I was saved by All Might from the same villain.” Dabi’s eyes widen and Izuku sighed leaning his head against the wall. “Somehow the villain escaped from All Might after he saved me, but that was probably my fault because I stopped All Might from leaving straight away so I could ask him…” He choked backed the tears, the jagged shards piercing into him again as he thought back to that moment. “I asked if a quirkless boy like me could be a hero and do you know what he said?’

“...What?”

His breathing shuddered forcing out the words. “He said ‘it's all right to dream, but you have to be realistic.’” Silent dead tears streamed down his face. “Hey, I get why he said that, but _God_ , that's not what I wanted to hear.” That's why he was slowly getting rid of his All Might collection, he had spent years admiring the man and after being heartbroken by him it was hard to come home to his room and see the Number One Hero’s smiling face look down at him. Mocking him even though he wasn’t trying to be malicious.

He would always admire All Might and what he stood for, but the title hero itself was destroyed that day. So Izuku was trying to change his room like how his perspective was changed. However, it was hard to get rid of the childish dreams and hopes he always had.

He didn’t even notice when Dabi slipped up onto his bed and wrapped two rough arms around him, gentle holding his head to his chest. Not minding the tears soaking his borrowed shirt.

“No one and that includes the number one hero himself, has the right to tell you that,” he hissed his anger directed at those who crushed Izuku’s dreams not to the precious ray of sunshine himself. 

“Dreams are suppose to seem _impossible_ that way when you finally achieve them you can proudly stand up and tell the world that ‘hey, I fucking did it, so fuck off.’” Izuku snorted into Dabi’s chest body shaking as he tried to keep in his laughter. 

A soft hand ran through his hair comforting as his back was rubbed in soft circles. 

“But sometimes it's best to let it all out then prove the world wrong,” he suggested softly continue his comforting touches. Ones that his mother used to give to him when he was upset and later the same comfort he gave to his younger brother.

Izuku was already family before he even realized it.

He felt his already damp shirt getting soaked anew by a wave of fresh tears, Izuku’s arms wrapping around him in a death grip just holding on as he let it out. They stayed like that until sleep finally took them into warm and safe dreams.

XxX

_Patpataptapat_. Izuku nose twitched sleepy raising a hand to push whatever was patting his face off.

“ _Izuku, wake up_ ,” a high pitched voice hissed dangerously close to his face.

He wrinkled his nose in annoyance, but yawned as he woke up blurry eyes spotting a dark ominous shadow in the dark room. A dark shape with frightening blue eyes.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” He screeched pushing whatever was on him off and scrambling back to stand on his bed kicking Dabi in the face in the process. Startled awake by the kick Dabi snapped up with a mess of bed hair.

“Mph! I’m up!” He drawled out bleary blinking his eyes, rubbing his chin where he was kicked.

“Fuck! There’s something on the bed!” Izuku yelped pushing himself up against the wall.

It took a moment for Dabi’s fog filled brain to register what Izuku screeched the glowing blue eyes staring at him helping out. He shrieked shooting up on the bed summon his blue flames. His foot caught on the covers twisting around him at his sudden movement sending him flying down. 

“Ah fuck!” He swore slipping off the bed bringing the blankets with him and the thing. He screamed sending blue flames at the thing.

“Ekkkkkkk! Wait, wait, wait! It's me!!!” It cried dodging the flames.

Both teens ceased their scrambling at the voice. Izuku bravely reaching to the side to turn on his bed stand lamp.

Izuku blinked the white spots out of his eyes adjusting to the sudden light. His jaw dropped open at the thing turned out to be just a small bunny which was flatten against Dabi’s chest in a effort to dodge the blue flame he shot out.

The bunny had pure white fur except by the ears where the creamy white fur blended into light brown. Wide blue eyes stared frighteningly at the scarred teen, fearful of being attack again.

Dabi’s face also scrunched up in confusion.“A rat?” 

The shivering bunny snapped into a wild beast it’s tiny nose scrunching up adorably in anger.

“I’m a bunny you stupid Sootball!” It snapped.

If it was possible Izuku’s jaw dropped further. “ _Beunny_?” The little animal peered up at him the floppy ears cocking cutely to the side.

“Yes its me. Jeez, you guys didn’t even try to talk to me just straight up firing fire, how rude!” He huffed crossing his arms in a way a regular bunny shouldn’t be able to.

Izuku dropped to his knees peering close to his other friend in confusion.

“Why are you a bunny?”

Beunny sighed. “I turn into this whenever I come to this world. Really, it's annoying not to be able to stay in my other form.”

“But… Your so cute.” Huh, turns out bunny’s could blush his fur turned a bit pink in the cheeks.

“Yes, I’m a cute wittle bunny, doesn’t mean you should treat me with any less respect partner,” he huffed; stumbling once Dabi rose leaning back on his arms to get a better look at their friend.

“How did you even get in here?”

“Through the window.” Indeed the window was cracked open enough where his small body could easily slip through, the curtain flowing in the gentle wind.

“It was locked,” Izuku stated. 

“I got ninja skills, a measly lock won’t keep me out.” 

“More like burglar skills,” Dabi mumbles earning a slap from the tiny paw doing no damage whatsoever. Dabi just grinned, more amused by the attempted than anything else. “What? Even your outfit screams burglar. I’m not wrong!”

That earned him a array of slaps from the fuzzy paws. Izuku suppressed his laughter more focused on why the bunny would be here.

“Beunny why are you here?” Beunny stopped his assault on Dabi huffing at his amused smile and jumped to join Izuku on his bed.

“Well I can’t really help out my partner if I’m in the other world. So I’ll be staying with you!” 

Dabi’s grin fell a scowl taking his place. “Like heck, this is a home not a zoo.”

“Then why are you here?” Cue Izuku trying not to end up with a fried bunny in his room as Dabi tried to kill the little guy.

Izuku sighed harshly through his nose turning to his bed and hitting both teen and bunny in the face with his pillow a audible _poof_! going across both of their faces. Both troublemakers stared comically wide eyed at Izuku, like they didn’t just get smacked with a pillow. 

If Izuku wasn’t sleepy and had school tomorrow morning he would have laughed at their betrayed looks.

“Look it's fine if Beunny wants to live here if he has nowhere else to go-stop that.” He smacked Dabi again with the pillow as he glared at the smug rodent. “And mom won’t mind, she’ll probably love having a cute pet around the house.” Beunny had been nodding along in agreement until the last part.

“Wait, I’m not your pet, I’m your partner!” 

“In a world that no one knows exist, yeah, pet is easier to explain.” It was weird watching a usually expressionless animal gap in desbelief, but believable on Beunny’s face. 

Izuku shuffled back to his bed slipping under the covers. “Look it's like late, probably morning, and I have school tomorrow, so can we sleep please?”

Dabi didn’t protest again at Beunny staying, looking like he was ready to drop now that the threat was found to be a little cute bunny. Flopping into his own futon sending Izuku a thumbs up. Beunny was puffing his cheeks out groaning loudly while slipping into the bed to snuggle against Izuku.

“Fine, but I call this bed!” He patted his spot and Izuku chuckled with a eye roll. He had plenty of space on his bed, it wasn’t like a Beunny was big enough to take up the bed.

Dabi muffled something into his pillow probably something insulting and thankfully couldn’t be translated through the pillow. 

Izuku made sure everyone was settled reaching over and turning the lamp off a comforting darkness filling the room.

“Night guys,” Izuku sighed happily; snuggling deeper into his bed. 

“Night Izuku,” Beunny mumbled; nestling against Izuku’s side while Dabi grunted out a night. 

Izuku fell asleep that night with the soothing breathing of his friends.

XxX

It was hard getting ready for school without waking up Dabi and Beunny and not because he was trying not to step on them while he walked around.

It was because sometime in the night Beunny had rolled off the bed and was sleeping, perfectly relaxed against Dabi’s face.

Dabi himself would occasionally nestled his face in the soft fur before he finally just hugged Beunny like a teddy bear.

Izuku had to cover his mouth with his hand the other hand snapping a photo of the two. Blackmail of two adorable boys~.

Quietly he tiptoed out of his room gently closing the door with his backpack in hand as he ate a quick breakfast. His mom wished him a good day at school kissing him on the forehead and promising to let Dabi sleep in. Knowing exactly what the older teen needed.

She really was the best mom even to his friends.

It didn’t stop his snickering as he walked to school letting Dabi be the one to explain why they had a new furry family member in the house.

XxX

Does Bakugo have any other facial expressions besides angry or frustrated? Cause it’s getting annoying being glared down at by those red eyes all the time. 

Izuku had tried his damn hardest not to draw the ash blonde’s attention all day especially after seeing the black eye still on his pale face.

Saying that school was tense was a understatement after their fight everyone had stayed a good ten feet away if the two childhood friends were near each other. Their classes were quite like everyone was just waiting for the bomb between the two to fire off.

Everyone had expect Bakugo to have beaten Izuku yesterday just like every other time even the teachers had turned a blind eye thinking it was the same old same old.

Imagine to everyone’s surprise when Bakugo was knocked out, a triumph quirkless Izuku standing over him.  
Now the teachers kew better than to let the two go off on each other, they watched the two boys like hawks ready to prevent any future fight between the two although many doubted the teachers would be able to stop them.

It was a actually a relief on Izuku even if he didn’t show it. It kept Bakugo off his back and he could focus on school and the request to help those kids.

He shouldn’t have let himself relax cause the next thing he knew at lunch he was being pushed into the corner at the back of the school. A scowling dog named Bakugo ready to chomp his head off.  
The front of his uniform was snatched up into Bakugo’s hand holding him in place as the taller boy barked at him.

“Where the hell did you learn to fight? Your suppose to be a fucking loser, Deku! You think you can still look down on me?!” He shook him while he snapped however Izuku kept his head high concealing the fear he felt and focused on the annoyance he was feeling. 

It fucking pissed Bakugo off.

Izuku latched his left hand onto his bully’s wrist staring at him with determined seething eyes. 

“Bakugo, I already told you that I wouldn’t stoop to your level.” He ignored how he bristled at his words. “But that doesn’t mean that I won’t get stronger, just because I’m quirkless it doesn’t mean I’m weak,” he hissed tightening his grip. 

Bakugo growled bringing back his right hand to send a mean right hook. To put this god damn freak in his place!

Quick like lighting Izuku snapped his right hand to knock the hand holding him off into the other hand redirecting the explosion Bakugo was going to fire at him. He spinned on his foot jumping away from the angry teen so his front was facing him his back facing the open air instead of being cornered.

They couldn’t keep fighting like this. Izuku got lucky last time, Bakugo hadn’t expected him to learn how to fight, but if he was going survive until graduation he needed time. 

Enough so he wouldn’t be defeated in their next fight.

“Bakugo if you keep trying to fight me your chances of getting into UA will fall.” Bakugo froze his body tenses and he snarled.

“Is that a threat?” Izuku shook his head.

“No its a fact. How would it look on your record if your always fighting? Pretty bad if you ask me.” He was agitating the other, Izuku knew this, but it was the quickest way to get through to the angry teen. Make him listen by angering him.

God that sounded contradicting even in his own mind.

He held his hands out like a negotiator. “So how about this: wait until we graduate junior high then fight me. We just have to wait 10 months and then we can deck it out one last time.”

He was still scowling, but at least he wasn’t hunched over like he was gonna pounce on the other anymore. “What? Afraid of getting smacked down after yesterday shitty nerd? Need me to give time so you’ll actually live?” He jeered.

“No, more like to give your time to prepare,” he taunted back with a smirk. A low growl emitted from his throat sparks firing off his hands.

He ended up tsking angrily stuffing his hands into his pockets as he bumped against Izuku’s shoulder roughly. 

“Like I need time, fine you shitty nerd! I’ll wait till we graduate then I’ll put you in your fucking place,” he promised vehemly. Storming away and leaving Izuku alone behind the school.

He waited a good five minutes after he was out of sight before Izuku let his body sagged in relief. Good, he bought himself some time to get stronger and he wasn’t planning to lose against his tormentor. 

However he looked sadly where Bakugo disappeared sighing as he headed back to class.

Bakugo’s pride would lead to his downfall whether he realized it or not, hopefully he would take Izuku’s words seriously and train as well however he know well enough that wouldn’t happen at all. Bakugo wouldn’t even try and get stronger because he thought he was enough, people always complimented him on it, but really he should try to get stronger before their fight.

Because Izuku wasn’t gonna give Bakugo a fucking chance at winning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...The day I was going post my computer died ahhhh. Luckily I can update on my iPad so I present to you another chapter! Yay!  
> I'm going try and update at least twice a month that way I have time to write the other chapters and draw out the characters and their costumes. I'll post what Beunny looks like in the next update along with Izuku's costume and Persona.  
> Thank you all for your comments too! It's great to hear back from you guys, if you see any errors or ways to improve please tell me.  
> Thanks again for reading!


	4. The Root Of The Problem

**(New Chat)**

Dabi: I hecking hate you how could you leave me with the rat?!?

Izuku snickered at the weird phrase glancing around to make sure that Kuroiwa-san wasn’t around and no guest were in. He went back to texting leaning against the counter.

Cinnamon Boy: I had school and me and mom both thought to let you guys sleep in.

Dabi: Oh yeah thanks for letting me explain why a bunny was in your room

         Can I revoke my friendship?

Cinnamon Boy: Okay maybe that was my bad, but mom was okay with it right?

                       And no take backs! You are stuck with me 

                        foooooorrreeeeevvvvvver~

Dabi:....Why the heck are you so weird?

Cinnamon Boy: Why the heck do you like saying heck?

Dabi: Cause its hecking funny

Cinnamon Boy: You make a hecking point

He was met with text silence for a half an hour spending that time practicing his coffee making skills and serving a customer. He was in the middle of seeing if he could flip the whip cream container like a bartender and swirl the cream on at the same time when his phone binged.

Dabi: fnajdbi lets mep up at the station an find those kids  
  
Izuku tilted his head at the random letters in the text.

Cinnamon Boy: Okay, but after I’m done with helping the cafe, it’ll just be another hour

Dabi: fhnsj can’t we ho now? Those kids neev us!

Okay now Izuku was getting concerned with the messy texting. Trying to stay humored at how bad it was then worry about it.

Cinnamon Boy: Dabi why are your texting like that? Are you okay?

Left in a few tense minutes of worry he let out a relieved sigh at the new texting. Giggling into his hand as he read it.

Dabi: Sorry, the fucking Cottontail got my phone while I was helping your mom make lunch.   
He’s been impatient all day to go and help the kids.

Dabi: FoR a guud reason!

Dabi: Dammit! He keeps taking my phone!

Cinnamon Boy: Good to know, I thought my friend was possessed by an evil entity for a second.

Dabi: No comment on the phone stealing? 

        Really???

Cinnamon Boy: I’m just amazed he can text at all, with those cute widdle paws

Dabi: I may be cvte but i’m vera smart

Cinnamon Boy: Yes you are Beunny, have fun torturing Dabi

Dabi: Got it

Dabi: I revoke your best friend’s privileges your mom now has it

Izuku gasped insulted by this yet his smile said otherwise. His phone was plucked out of his hand making him yelp in protest until he saw it was Kuroiwa-san towering form over him. He gave a sheepish smile waving at his boss.

The older man gave a knowing smile. 

“You know I don’t mind you having your phone, but I do mind if it distracts you from work.” He popped Izuku’s phone into his pocket ignoring Izuku’s pouting face.

“Don’t give me that look you kids are always on your phone’s. This will be good for you.” He chuckled at Izuku’s eye roll ruffling his hair. “If you make me a pretty good cappuccino I’ll let you out early after you clean the bathroom.”

Izuku gave him a two finger salute. “Got it boss.”

Kuroiwa chuckled going back to the office to finish some paperwork leaving Izuku with his work.

The freckled boy sighed with a smile heading to the bathroom to get the dreaded cleaning over? At least the bathrooms were hardly used with so little customers. 

_How does Kuroiwa-san stay in business anyway? It's not like a lot of people come through beside the regulars, though some of them spend a lot of money for just several cups of large coffee_. Izuku thought to himself distracting himself from cleaning the toilet huffing as he finished up cleaning the bathroom. He pulled the rubbed gloves off dropping them in the cleaning tote to put away putting it back into the cleaning closet in the back of the cafe. 

Light typing noises played through the air when Izuku got back to the front and he cursed to himself for not noticing the new customer sooner. 

It was a young man maybe in college from the looks of it. He wore a simple white long sleeve V neck with blue waves decorated at the bottom. He wore white pants with silver zippers as pockets and plain slippers. His light brown skin glowed against the bright screen of his computer. His hair was dark blue side swept to the left. His hair curled at the parting of his side swept leaving Izuku to wonder how the young man was able to stylize his hair that way.

The customer didn’t even notice as he slide back behind the counter.

“Sorry to keep you waiting sir, what can I get for you?” The young man hardly glanced at him silently staring intently at his computer. 

It looked like he didn’t hear him. 

“Excuse me? Sir?” Still no response.

Izuku pursed his lips. “Sir!”

The young man finally moved letting out a small humm.

“Yes?” It was a simple statement with a tone that barely acknowledged Izuku, totally dismissing him.

He ignored how his eye twitched at the attitude plastering a smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, but did you need anything? We don’t allow lottering.”

“If there was someone here to serve me in the first place, then I wouldn’t be lottering now would I?” Oh there was the eye twitch again.

“Again, sorry about that, I was cleaning the back.”

“Customer satisfaction should always be the first priority, but it seems your new here so I’ll let it slide this time,” he didn’t even bother to look him in the eye as he scolded him. Still typing away on his computer. “I’ll take an Espresso Con Panna extra whip cream.”

Izuku bite his tongue at his snappy command, he dealt attitudes worse than this. Swallowing his irritation he got to work making the drink pulling out the homemade whipped cream from small fridge underneath the coffee station.

It would be his first time making it, but hopefully it would turn it better than he hoped.

He grabbed the tamper from the coffee machine going over to their grind for espresso, pouring enough of the ground beans to make it overfill and tamping it down until it was completely packed down before putting it on the portafilter to brew down.

Making sure the expresso was ready he poured it into a special glass mug they served their drinks in. He got to his favorite part swirling the whip cream right on top, nice and neat into little swirl.

With a smile he placed the glass on the server dish and presented it to the man.

“Your Espresso Con Panna.” He grunted his thanks not even flinching as he took a sip of the piping hot coffee.

Izuku held in a sigh turning away from the man who would no doubt give some rude comments about his finished drink. The blue haired man made a surprised face licking his lips at the sweetness of the whip cream.

“The whip cream is different, did he buy a new brand?” Izuku turned to him smiling at his surprise expression.

“Actually I made it.” He finally looked away from his computer. Grey eyes widen slightly.

“ _You_ made this?”

Izuku tried to hide his pride at the awed tone.

“I asked Kuroiwa-san if I could, my mom always made homemade whipped cream for our sweets. I always thought it tasted better.”

The man let out a thoughtful humm taking another sip licking his lips happily from the sweet treat.

“Kuroiwa better keep you, I can’t go back to the store bought whip cream he usually uses after this.” Izuku gave him a real smile now that the customer was being more friendly. He actually closed his laptop shut putting it away in his canvas bag before holding his hand out.

“Apologizes Midoriya, about my introduction. I usually block everything out when I'm working.” 

Izuku took the offered hand shaking it eagerly. “It's fine, I tend to get like that sometimes too.” So many times his mom had to break him out of his analyzation rants, an experience Dabi was just learning how hard it was to do.

He ignored how the grey eyes seemed to be undressing him how he was testing the strength in his grip as they shook hands. Wait how did he know his name?

He tried to be discreet with pulling his hand back holding back his nervousness with an easy grin.

“How did you know my name?” The man chuckled and pointed at the name tag.

“Reading that or did you forget about it?” Izuku ignored how his face grew hot in embarrassment huffing at the teasing.

“Not everyone has a cheat sheet to get someone's name.” The young man laughed at that.

“True I guess your at a disadvantage of learning my name, let me make it up to you.” He pulled his wallet out taking a business card out and handing it to the freckled teen. 

Izuku looked down at the card eyeing it curiously.

Assistant Mediator  
Hakka Izaya

_A mediator? The card doesn’t really give much details_. All it had was his name, title, and contact info, beside that nothing really stood out.

“What kind of mediator are you Hakka-san?” 

The young man smirks swiftly putting his computer away and swinging the canvas bag over his shoulder.

“Let's just say the title is more respectable than it seems.” He ignored Izuku’s confused face and tossed a wad of cash on the counter his smirk widening at Izuku’s eyes grew wide at the amount he gave. “Keep the rest, think of it as paying for my next few drinks ahead of time. Can’t wait to see you again Midoriya.” 

With that he hums happily as he leaves waving at Izuku through the glass door which he awkwardly returned until the man is out of sight.

Izuku frowned thoughtfully looking over the card again in case he missed something, but nope. It’s still plain and simple even if he holds it right to his face.

“Whatcha lookin at?”

“Eeek!” He screeched tossing the card in the air fumbling forward.  
Kuroiwa barked out a laugh at his reaction chuckling and wiping an eye from tears while Izuku flushed like a lobster. He really needs to get his guard up, his bosss snuck up on him too many times! 

“So what's this you were looking at?” He asked catching the card before it fell on the ground. Turning it over to look at the info his smile fell open into shock before narrowing his eyes.

“So he was here again,” he mumbled quietly but Izuku caught on looking at his boss in surprise.

“You know Hakka-san?” 

He sighs like a parent just call from the school again about his troublesome child. It's quite weird to see the tough man look so tired all of a sudden, he resisted the urge to go and pull a seat up for him. 

“He comes here once and a while. Likes how quiet it is,” he frowned looking down at Izuku seriously, “he’s bad news Izuku. People only go to him when they need something.” He handed the card back to Izuku. “Be careful around him,” he warned patting his shoulder.

Izuku frowned tucking the card away into his pocket. 

Even with Kuroiwa-san’s warning something told him he would need the card.

XxX

“Remember, Dabi’s your older brother wanting to transfer so you’ll be in the troubled youth’s program. With your probation it shouldn’t be hard to sway them to let us look at the class. Since they’re required to stay after school,” Beunny reminded the two teens from Dabi’s bag, just the tip of his nose poking out from under the bag’s flap.

Dabi pushed the nose back in earning a surprised squawk from the small bunny. 

“We got it, Cottontail. We meet Hedoro’s kids and see what's wrong will be in and out before they suspect a thing.” He brushed off the light dust from his blazer smoothing out any wrinkles and making sure his white t-shirt didn’t have any missed stains.

Izuku smiled at Dabi. “You look fine Dabi.” 

The older teen just scoffed not believing him. Yes he was happy he was wearing clean clothes, but did the first thing have to be formal?

Well casual formal. He was just wearing slacks, dress shoes and a blazer over his new white tee, but it was so different from the past years of just raggy clothes that made his skin itch. 

Izuku just smiled even when his friend scoffed following him onto school grounds, he had his school jacket in his own bag so he was wearing just his dress shirt and school pants.

He scrolled onto his phone again looking at the headlines Dabi and Beunny had showed him on the train. It showed the Sludge Villain only he looked more human much like his Shadow after they defeated him. The video showed him turning himself in complete obedient to the police's directions. The reporter was talking about how his name was Hedoro Viran a former youth advisor at Bunraku Middle School that apparently didn’t take his own advice until now, as he had confessed to current and past crimes. 

Beunny had been right when he said they changed Hedoro heart’s, he had a chance to redeem himself now. 

He exited the news app clicking onto the Meta Navigation App. So far the app seemed to be calm since their encounter with Hedoro the only proof that it had happened was the search history which held certain words keyed in.

Sludge Villain, Outside/Mementos, and Beach. Beunny had guessed that unless you put certain phrases into the search then you would just end up in Mementos and not a Palace. Izuku wasn’t sure when would be the next time he would use it, but hopeful it would be more clear about how the search engine needed to be used, besides just requiring a person’s name and a place. 

Maybe it would lead them to one of these palaces Beunny talked about. 

The school didn’t really stand out as it just looked like your average middle school campus with a school gate and an open entrance. Walking into the school front doors they went toward the courtyard in on the other side of the school entrance Dabi looking at the school map on his phone. 

The courtyard on the other hand was anything but plain, the land was decorated with flowers like a fairy had made its home in the school. The flowers were spread out colors mashing and blending together to make the eyes flick to one color to another.

In the center of the courtyard where a group of students, look like maybe five. Two of the boys were holding up beam in place while one of the girls were putting the screws in. The other girl was directing them by reading the instructions out loud, all of them wearing the school uniform minus the jackets.

Izuku narrowed his eyes none of the kids matched the picture Hedoro had given them. Did they come to the wrong school?

“Izuku look.” Dabi pointed over to the last girl the only one wearing her cardigan. It was the same blond girl with golden catlike eyes from the photo, she was off to the side planting some flowers while the others worked on-whatever they were making.

Izuku was already to go over to the girl yet Dabi’s held him back by the shoulder.

“Wait-Izuku what were you planning to do after we got here?”

“Um….” Actually he hadn’t thought that far ahead and neither did Beunny as he didn’t make any comments to support his partner.

Dabi stifled a groan flexing his fingers to resist dragging it down his face.

“Did _either_ of you think of anything?”

“I thought you or Beunny knew what to do! You guys had the idea for our cover story.”

“Yeah, doesn’t mean squat if we don’t know what to do now,” Dabi whispered furiously.

“Excuse me?” They froze looking up at the girl who had been reading the instructions. The teens had paused in their work and were looking at them wearily. 

Except for the blond, an excited grin was on her face and she waved eagerly at the two of them.

Izuku waved shyly back earning a estatic gasp sending him a big grin.

Dabi didn’t acknowledge her focused on the student in front of him.

“Hi, sorry about that. My name is Midoriya Dabi I was wondering if your teacher was around?” Smooth Dabi, fricken smooth. How he was able to stay calm no matter what always impressed Izuku, it would be interesting to see him let loose at least once.

“Ah, someone is asking for me? Don’t tell me these guys got in trouble again?” A voice spoke up with a chuckle. Turning behind them was an older man his hair was dark and slicked back with gel wearing a simple button up shirt and jeans. His eyes were playful and a smile seemed to be carved into his face even as Dabi looked him over.

“I’m Kodomoppoi-sensei, but just call me Dis,” he gave Dabi a welcoming smile holding his free hand out his other hand preoccupied by a grocery bag.

Dabi took the hand hiding his wince from the teacher's strong grip.

“Midoriya Dabi, I’m Izuku’s big brother he’s gonna be transfering here soon and I was wondering about getting him into the youth program,” he tussled Izuku’s hair and Izuku scowled pushing the hand off. Hopefully he looked like a bratty kid then he actually was.

Dis looked surprised his eyes glinting with disbelief. 

“Can I ask what such a nice fellow would need to be in our youth program?” He asked his tone light with laughter.

“He got into some trouble now he’s on probation for a year. I’ll be happy to explain the details more privately if that's alright?” 

“Of course!” He turned to one of the boys holding the grocery bag out. “Reo could you show young Izuku what we do around here and pass out the lunches would you?” 

The teen with the black hair and pinkish red markings across his cheeks, sighed getting up from holding the beam in place, dusting off his pants and jogging over to the teacher. He smiled at Izuku and took the bag from Dis.

“Sure thing sensei. Come on Midoriya-kun I’ll let you eat some of my lunch.”

“Uh, thanks.” He followed after him glancing back to watch Dis swing an arm over Dabi’s shoulder who was still suave and acting all buddy with the teacher chuckling at something he said as he lead him away.

Leaving Izuku with a group of troubled teens… All eagerly staring at him like wolves hunting a bunny.

_Am I back in preschool_? Ugh, he really didn’t want to deal with that again. Hopefully his delinquent act would make him fit in.

He challenged the first person he made eye contact, the girl that had been reading the manual was looking him over her eyes sharpened by the glasses she wore. Her eyes made eye contact and for a few moments of intense staring she hissed out a laugh her cheeks puffing out.

“I’m sorry, but your too adorable.” He felt his pride crush, his act had failed.

The other boy laughed patting his back.

“Sorry about that, Sho’s kinda weary about newcomers, but if you can make her laugh then hey, welcome!” He gave his back a few rough pats. Izuku almost fell over but gave a nervous ah rubbing the back of his head.

“You don’t say.”

She giggled again. “I’m sorry let me introduce myself properly, I’m Sho, this is Niko.” She pointed to the other girl who waved shyly. “This joker is Ichika.”

“Heya!” He waved both hands with welcoming grin.

“And of course you met Reo.” Said boy just nodded.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Izuku greeted; yet he noticed that the girl with messy buns was standing aways since he came over. “And she is?”

The group’s welcoming mood instantly soured like they all just swallowed a sour candy.   
Reo sighed lightly the first to try and lighten the mood. “Thats-”

“I’m Toga Himiko! It's nice to meet you Midoriya-kun!” She practically shoved her way into the group eagerly holding out her hands and taking Izuku’s into a handshake.

Izuku hid his uneasiness behind his own welcoming smile ignoring the dangerous mood that started to settle around them.

“It's nice to meet you Toga-chan.” She giggled showing off her fangs, her grin having broaden.  
Reo placed a hand on Izuku’ shoulder slowly directing him away from the eager girl.

“How about some lunch?” Everyone choursed out a yes! Following behind the eldest to the picnic table a little away with Toga trailing behind.

Izuku followed the others lead settling at the end of the table Reo was on the other side passing out the bentos Sensei had gotten for them. Sho sat across from Izuku with Niko by her side trying and failing to hide her discomfort once Toga sat beside her smiling happily at the shy girl. The last thing Reo pulled out was a granola bar. He smiled sweetly his eyebrows scrunched as if he was sorry while he passed it to Toga.

“Sorry Toga, seems like Sensei forgot to get you a bento as well.”

Her smile sank a little at the edge, but it was gone before anyone could catch it.

“Its okay! He’s been busy getting the materials for the pavilion, he probably just forgot,” she laughed out.

Reo smiled. “I’m sure that's the case.” Eagerly he popped open his bento the others following his lead and digging into their food. Ichika was practically inhaling his food ignoring Niko’s concern warnings about choking. 

Reo set aside some of his katsu chicken on the side. “Would you like some Midoriya-kun?”

Izuku shook his hand in no thanks. “Thanks for offering, but I ate before I came here.” More like it didn’t feel fair that he was being offered food, the newcomer, while Toga was just eating a sucky granola bar. He watched Toga from the corner of his eye, trying to figure out why she was being treated differently.

Unlike the others who were digging into their food Toga was slowly chewing her “meal.” She had only taken two bites! Izuku clenched his hand underneath the table, something was telling him that this wasn’t the first time their Sensei forgot to get Toga a meal too.

But he had to investigate that later. He flashed them a smile, he needed to be friends with them if he wanted to learn anything. 

“So what exactly do you guys do in the program?”

“Mpph! Mhnp, mmph mer mmph!” Ichika said ...something through all that rice he was eating.

Sho sighed. “Ichika stop talking with food in your mouth it's disgusting…. And you could choke.” She added as an afterthought. Ichika rolled his eyes sticking his tongue out despite the food still stuck in his cheeks. Sho wrinkled her nose shaking her head at his antics and turning her attention to something more worth her time like Izuku’s question.

“Mostly we cleanup the school, get rid of any graffiti that students made in the bathroom and so on.The courtyard garden is our main priority.”

“It was actually the Sensei’s youth partner who started the garden process for the youth program. Thought it would help us troubled youth learn some responsibility,” Reo explained. 

“Well your hard work definitely shows I have never seen such a beautiful garden.” 

Reo smiled while they others blushed. “Hopefully it will look better once we get the finish on the pavilion.” He sat a little straighter looking at the wooden structure they had worked so hard to make. “It took us a week to get this far, just in time for the school’s annual picnic this upcoming Sunday.”

“Must be why you guys got all those bandages. Working hard right?” Izuku joked happily. He noticed the unusual amount of bandages around their arms and legs mostly on Ichika. The injuries could have happened from handling the equipment wrong. Yet that leads to the question if they were actually being supervised while handling the tools.

Or was something more sinister was happening? What was Hedoro trying to warn them about these kids?

Reo’s smile twitched while the girls just confirmed his outloud musing preening with pride as they looked proudly at what they accomplished. Ichika, however, had stopped eating looking away as he swallowed his food.  
Ichika must knew something yet he covered his friends by laughing again holding his bandaged arm out like he earned it from an awesome battle.

“You got that right! This just proves-!”

“Don’t lie to him,” Toga cut him off, frowning down at the table.

Izuku watched intently as the excitable girl became scared, a total 180 from her previous attitude.  
Reo lips twitched trying to hold back a snarl.

“ _Toga_ ,” he hissed in warning. 

“He has the right to know!” She snapped; glaring defiantly into her classmate’s eyes. “Sensei doesn’t even care for us! He acts like a child when we don’t listen and acts like this place is a playground, at least when Hedoro-sen-!”

“Thats enough!” Ichika slammed his hands down onto the table. Glaring at the girl with some much hatred that Izuku could feel Toga’s defiance waver.

“Sensei didn’t abbodon us like him! He-He takes care of us and supports our decisions unlike, that, that _villian_ ,” he spat standing up. “I never want to hear that man’s name again, so don’t you dare praise him after what he did.” He stormed off finished snapping at her.

“Wait, wait! Ichika!” Niko called after scrambling off the bench and chasing after him. 

Toga looked hurt at his words yet was silenced by Sho’s own steely glare as she stood. 

“Good going _Blood-sucker_.” Toga visibly flinched looking down and growing small on herself. Sho just huffed and stormed off muttering “ _unbelievable_ ” under her breath. Walking to where her friends stormed off, Reo only sighed standing up and sending Izuku an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry Midoriya-kun, I’ll try to calm them down, uh, you can have the rest of my food if you want. We'll be back as soon as he calms down.” With that Izuku was left alone with Toga an awkward atmosphere enveloping the two.

Izuku cleared his throat sliding over so he was sitting across from Toga.

“...Are you okay?” She glanced up to him surprise crossing her face before hiding it by looking down.

“Why are you asking me? You should be scared of me,” she stated numbly.

Alarm bells rang in his head. She was stating that she was terrifying like how Bakugo would state he was useless, an unchanging and devastating fact. It sickening him that someone was going through something similar to him.

“Why would I be scared? You seem to be the nicest one here.” A little eccentric, but at least she hadn’t been glaring at him like the others when he was surrounded by them.   
Her head shot up looking at him with a little oh. 

“B-But I’m in the program cause of my quirk…”

Izuku couldn’t hold back the disgust on his face. That wasn’t how the program was supposed to work, just because of her quirk? What bullshit was this!?

“That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard.” He was being blunt about it, but for someone without a quirk it made no sense to judge another by their quirk’s ability.

Even if it was a painful fact he knew since he was four and seen firsthand the praise other’s got if they had a strong quirk.

Toga smiled at that, but it was small. “Your the first to say that, but their right I am a monster, I.. I have to drink blood for my quirk to work.”

Okay on his defense he didn’t mean to snort. Toga pouted at his reaction, drinking blood wasn’t a funny matter! Even though it was pretty and she enjoyed watching it splatter…

...She really was a monster wasn’t she?

“I’m sorry.” Izuku apologize behind the hand covering his mouth. Trying to hide his grin. “But having to drink blood isn’t scary.” 

“Eh? But isn’t it villainous?” She blinked looking like he was speaking a foreign language.

She looked like a confused kitten that Izuku had to hold back a squeal.

“Pssh! Quirks don’t make you a villain, it's how a person uses it that can make them a villian. You're way too nice to be one.”

A giddy grin bubbled against her lips, a light blush decorating her cheeks pressing her fingers together as she looked down shyly.

“You think I’m nice?” She whispered quietly.

“Of course, I know a lot of people that could actually be called villains and Toga-chan your nothing like them,” he explained softly.

Her lips trembled and she quickly rubbed her sleeves against her eyes inhaling in some calming breaths. She stood snapping her simple flip phone from her pocket and holding it out to Izuku.

“Can… Can we be friends?” She hoped he ignored the waiver in her voice, people always ran away before when she was so up front about becoming friends.

Yet he made her simple dream come true as he swapped his phone with hers with a smile.

“Sure!”

XxX

“I have to admit when I saw you I thought you were the troublemaker. Just goes to show you can’t judge a book by his cover right.” Kodomoppoi Dis chuckled settling himself behind his desk and flopping back into the oversized cushioned chair.

Dabi was slow to sit down taking his time to look over the office his eyes trailing over the photos of previous students. There wasn’t a single picture of Toga or Hedoro though or any of his current students.  
Dabi sat his bag towards the back of his chair leaning back into it. Now how here comes the hard part.

“I actually get that a lot,” he chuckled making Dis smile. “I heard a lot about Bunraku Youth Program, I hope it's praise isn’t just a cover.”

Dis chuckled. “Of course not. I’m devoted to make sure my students become better by the end of the semester. A lot of parents have given positive feedback about their children’s new attitudes.”

Dabi’s bag rustled, but he ignored it focusing his attention to the youth advisor leaning his head against his hand that rested on the seat’s shoulder.

“Then I probably got the right place, but, uh, I got to ask. Rumor has it the Hedoro Viran, the Sludge Villain, was a youth leader here as well. Was he your partner?”

Dabi watched with a critical eye as Dis sighed leaning back against his chair.

“You read the news didn’t you? “ Dabi nodded and earned another sigh. “Of course. Well, I won’t deny it, Hedoro was my partner before helping me take care of the kids. A damn good leader while he was here, helped a lot of students.”

“What happened?”

Dis pushed his hair back. “He turned to crime, like it was shown on the news. Turns out he was forcing kids to be his “suits” when he robbed, threatened to kill them if they told anyone. Luckily when he left the last group of kids were able to get back onto the right track with my guidance, only Toga is still in the program.” He looked off to the side squeezing the bridge of his nose. “No matter what I do she just doesn’t want to change. She thought Hedoro was actually doing good! I’m afraid she might take a darker path if she refuses help.” He sighed once again shaking his head and giving Dabi an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have unloaded that on you. Yet I want you to understand that I’m not giving up on Toga same as how your not giving up on your brother, I hope you can entrust him into my care even knowing this.”

Dabi just gave him a closed eye smile barely seeing the affirmative nod Beunny gave him from behind the teacher.

“I’m sure your doing your best.”

Dis just laughed out a thanks chattering as he went over to the cabinets behind him to get some paperwork out, explaining how they needed it to keep track of the students that joined. Beuuny dived down before he was spotted jetting back into Dabi’s bag. He smirked hiding it behind a kind smile when Dis turned to him.

“So how exactly did Midoriya get on probation?”

Dabi chukled leaning forward. “Well you see…”

XxX

Izuku didn’t find it funny.

He didn’t find it funny that Dabi had to bite his lower lip so he wouldn’t laugh at Izuku’s annoyed look. Or how Beunny was snickering on the side. Trying to hide it behind the carrot he had shoved into his mouth and wouldn’t make eye contact with the twitching green eyes.

“You _had_ to use the rumor that I _shank_ Hedoro in the eye?”

_Snort_. Dabi’s shoulder’s trembled even when he slapped his hand over his mouth.

Izuku just scowled stabbing his ice cream with his spoon.

“You ass, you know I hate that rumor.” 

“Hey, it got him talking, plus I got you ice cream as an apology,” Dabi argued licking his ice cream.

“You got me the icecream before I knew, so it isn’t apology ice cream.” He shook his spoon at him before shoveling in another bite angrily.

“Uh, it does count. Your just not being grateful.”

“Bleh!” Izuku taunted sticking his tongue out.

Dabi stuck his own tongue out. “Nuuh!” 

“If you two are done being so childish can we get back to the matter at hand?” Beunny jumped onto the table tapping a foot on the papers he recovered from Dis’s office. Izuku took one of the paper’s reading it over. 

“From what you heard from Toga, Kodomoppoi isn’t as good as he makes himself to be.”

“Right, Toga-chan told me that he couldn't be trusted, but she didn't want to tell me in case I would be targeted by him. But what I _did_ find out from the others is that she tries to scare off other kids that Kodomoppoi takes an interest in, so she'll be his main focus.”

“Damn, no wonder he sent compliments to the board about expeling her.” Dabi whistled looking over the letter in his hand. “According to him she's a ‘A complete psychopath who enjoys the blood of her victims.’”

“Well she does like blood, but that so she can use her quirk. It may be a requirement she needs in order to strengthening her quirk as well, since we don't know what her quirk’s ability is exactly. Plus blood isn’t that bad, and it can be pretty.” He glanced up arching an eyebrow at his friend’s disturbed looks.

“What? Blood is pretty! You need it to live, how could that no be poetically beautiful?”

Dabi just leaned back. “ _R_ _iiigggghhhhht_ , ignoring that.”

Izuku rolled his eyes. “Look, turns out Hedoro was sending Kodomoppoi money so he wouldn’t hurt the students and since he had a previous record as well he had keep doing it so the parents wouldn’t find out and get him fired.”

Dabi leaned forward snatching the paper Izuku held out.

“No way this letter explains all of that.” He pushed his nose in the paper.

“It does if its an explanation. Toga knew her teacher was being blackmailed, thats a printed email between their conversations.”

Even with limited expressions they could tell Beunny was scowling. 

“He must have found out of Hedoro emails with Toga and threatened to hurt her if he didn’t send more money.”  
Izuku nodded in agreement. “Which was why he stole that store in broad daylight, he was getting desperate for money, but at that point I think he was doing it for himself.”

“So this Toga chick, might be in trouble still, right?” Dabi clenched the letter in his hand anger starting to boil in his veins.

“Then tonight let's go back to the school and enter Mementos. I have no doubt that this scum has plenty of twisted desires.”

The teens nodded securing their evidence back into Dabi’s bag and cleaning up their area. After Inko goes to bed they would sneak out and head to the school. Izuku followed Dabi home, but couldn’t help and look at his suit in hs bag. The mask silently looking back as he gently touched the cool mask.

Please let Toga-chan be okay.

XxX

“You couldn’t put more effort in your outfit Dabi?” Beunny tsked; shaking his head from Izuku’s shoulder.

Izuku was dressed in his suit, as he was calling it, fiddling with the blazer so it fit comfortable on his shoulders.

Dabi looked more comfortable in his new clothes compared to the business casual he wore. His clothes belonged to Izuku’s father’s, being the only thing that fit him until they went shopping, but it was clean and fitted so he had no complaints.  
He was just wearing new jeans with his new sneakers, his shirt was baby-blue as Izuku’s dad had a lot of pastel colored shirts. The only thing from before was his raggy coat that he refused to take off. He popped the collar smirking at the annoying bunny.

“Not all of us have a fancy suit like Izuku. This is fine.”

Beunny scoffed. “Guess once a Sootball always a Sootball-gah!”

Dabi pulled his long ears with a twisted smile.

“At least I’m not a burglar, Cottontail.” 

“Why you-!”

“Guys stop it, I’m trying to figure out why it isn’t working.” He had the Metaverse app open yet nothing had happened. Beunny’s ear tickled his nose as he leaned down to see what Izuku had inputted.

“Your using the search engine right?”  
“Yeah, I have the name: Kodomoppoi Dis, the location: Bunraku Middle School, and Mementos, but there's no reaction.

“Then he must have a palace then. Mementos is for the public and those with twisted desires that can easily be stolen. If his desires are very twisted, then he has his own personalized Mementos called a Palace.”

“You said before that you steal the darkness in people's hearts. Ever been in a palace before?” Dabi asked.

“Once or twice.”

“Then did anything stand out with them? What made the palaces different from the rest of the Mementos?”  
Beunny hummed in thought nose scrunching up with a paw on his chin as he thought back. 

“Each palace is different, once I went into that was a bathhouse.” He shivered his fur standing on end. “I never want to go there again.”

“That doesn’t sound like a palace.”

“Unless the place is something personal to them, how they view the world in their heart,” Izuku mused; tapping his thumb to his lips. Squinting his eyes as he tried in another key word. 

What did Toga-chan say how he treated the school? A playground? He tapped the word into the last search.

**Playground  
**

**Hit**

_Begging Navigation_. A voice chimed waves washing over them as they were transported into the other realm.

Nobody was there to hear the clanking sounds of mops as they disappeared.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I catch up with the manga and I'm left with new choices as I finally see Toga's backstory. Do I rewrite the whole chapter?  
> Hell no. I think I wrote her pretty okay though I will be putting a slight spoiler warning for her for a future chapter for this fic. Just in case no one is caught up with the manga.  
> Also I'm having a bit more of trouble uploading the art I made showing Izuku, Athos, and Beunny so I'll post it on Tumblr.  
> My user name is Dyeq over there so feel free to look at the art there! Once I figure out how all the linking and uploading works I'll post the art here and leave a direct link to my tumblr (I need to post on there more >~<).   
> Any way thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Will You Rise Or Fall Like The Phoenix?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Anyone want to see angsty Dabi?  
> I do~

They could only gape at the sheer _size_ of the playground.

Two towers went high into the sky with what looked like a wooden bridge connecting the two buildings. Slides circled the twin towers swirling in and out of the buildings with no way to spot where they started and where they ended. Rope ladders swayed in the air the only way to get into the playground building was the rock wall in front of them painted colorful with hand prints and splashes. Beunny whistled putting his hand over his eyes see he could gaze up at the Palace.

“That's a pretty big palace, it seems we’ll have to be careful when we steal his heart or he could die,” Beunny mused; climbing the wall as he spoke.

“WHAT!?” Both teens yelled up to the small boy.

He turned looking down at them. “You think it's easy changing a person’s heart? The only reason we got away with Hedoro was because he was a weakling. Having a palace changes the whole gameplay.” He didn’t bother to see their reaction, focused on climbing the wall. “Come on we don’t have time to waste.”

“This is gonna be a pain to climb,” Dabi grumbled.

“Your telling me.” But it wasn’t like they had much of a choice. There wasn’t any other way up so climbing was the only option. The only problem was not looking down once they got past the clouds.

Dabi was already sweating as he swore under his breath. Fucking kids and their rock walls, why the hell did they like to climb? Why couldn’t they just sleep, that's why more fun, than fucking climb. Who in their right mind wants to climb for fun?

“Dabi I can practically hear your thoughts stop grumbling,” Izuku called down having passed him a long time go. Izuku just sighed feeling a heated glare burning the back of his head. There goes for this being a fun operation.

“Aw shit!” Dabi swore making Izuku turn to check on him. No doubt you know that was a bad idea. Izuku's stomach churned at the sight of nothing underneath them expect clouds to catch him if he fell. He kept his gaze glued to the wall ignoring the clouds floating around them the higher they got. Just keep one hand on a rock at a time, easy steps, baby-steps, no reason to hurry to his death if he went free falling, nope, not going to happen. He pretended he didn’t scramble to get as far away from the edge once they were on the top. Dabi didn’t even tease him as he was right behind him panting once he got to the top.

“Fucking hell, _please_ tell me we don’t have to go back down.”

“Oh, quit being such a baby, it wasn’t that bad.” Beunny had his hands to his hips shaking his head at them. Inside the tower was just as much as a playground as it was outside. The walls were made up of plastic chain fences with ball pits or toys laying around on the other side. The carpet they walked on was checkered with bright colors. Toy cars and trains would zoom past them and blocks were scattered like a minefield, a lot like what you would find in a child’s nursery. Izuku tilted his head looking at the dozen little stars that light the place sparkling and twinkling. Dabi shivered looking at the strange Shadow Babies that were behind the fence playing with the toys and crying out joyously.

“This place is giving me the creeps, why would a playground be his palace?”

“Toga said that he throws tantrums when he doesn’t get what he wants, maybe he's actually a child. Explains why a playground would be his palace and not something more mature.” Dabi cringed seeing a Shadow baby slobber all over the chain fence staring at them with bulging yellow eyes as they walked. “So what do we do now Cottontail?”

They paused as Beunny halted, his ears twitching and serving around.

“We need to find the treasure. Last time Hedoro gave it to us, but with palaces it’s usual hidden away in a treasure room. We need to find that before we can do anything else.” His right ear twitched and he stretched it. “Lets go this way.”

He lead the small group further into the first floor his ears constantly twitching as they walked ready for any sign of trouble. Izuku strained his own ears, regularly looking behind him in case someone was following keeping Dabi safe in the middle. The lights slowly faded from the bright stars to dark blue to black, the hallway lit by nightlights on the walls set up as lamps. They stopped in front of two large double doors with two huge yellow ducks painted onto the white doors.

“What do you think is in there?” Izuku asked.

“Hopefully it's the treasure.” Beunny slowly pushed the door open creeping in silently like a cat.

Dabi followed in just as quiet and then Izuku finding themselves in complete darkness. Without prompt Dabi made a small flame. It looked like they were in a nursery, boxes of toys were overfilled the leftovers decorated the floor making it a minefield of toys. Huge Stuffed animals sat in the corners of the room either being a lion, bunny, or bear. Buildings blocks stood on top of each as incomplete structures the only sound was the toy train going around it’s track making a small “ _choo choo_ ” every few minutes.

“Crap, someone's here,” Beunny hissed. In the middle of the room was a bed surrounded by bars that would match a crib only at the bottom of the bed there was no bars. Above the bed was a mobile slowly rotating and making the circus animals and balls dance. Yet in the center of the bed was a large bulge where soft snoring could be heard. No one dared made a move for fear of waking whoever slept there.

Dabi tapped Izuku’s shoulder tilting his head to the building blocks in the back. They were large, maybe the size of a small dresser, but they were stacked up like stairs leading up into a hole in the roof. Dabi pointed upwards and Izuku nodded. They needed to go up. Izuku turned to the others, yet they were looking at him expectantly. Dabi gave a cheeky grin while Beunny gave him a thumbs up.

He rolled his eyes. Of Course leave it to Izuku to get up there. Not like the experience member to go first nooo, just the newbie. With a hesitant step Izuku lightly placed his foot down, stopping to watch any reaction from the bulge. The sheets just steadily continued to rise and fall, Izuku took a few more light steps nothing like Beunny’s catlike tread, but it would do as he lead them through the minefield of toys. He didn’t want to risk nothing happening in case he stepped on one, no telling what this twisted place will do if they made a sound.

“ _Squeak_.” Crack! That was the sound of all tranquil calmness fleeing Izuku as he turned only to see the one and only, self-proclaimed partner, step on a rubber ducky.

The bunny’s gave a sheepish smile, eeping when he saw the heated glares of green and blue eyes.

**Whaaaaaaaa! Whaaaaaaa!** A baby’s cry shattered their ears as the alarm went off. Izuku crashing the palms of his hands against his ears at the shattering sound.

“Heck! What the hell Cottontail!”

“This isn’t good for my ears!” Beunny yelled over the alarm clenching his teeth at the pain. Izuku clenched one eye shut his own ears ringing. They needed to get out of here before the guards came. He only took a step before he was crushed against plush two fuzzy arms holding him in place. The stuffed animals had come alive and where menacingly stalking toward them.

“Gah! H-Help!” He choked out; the arms crushing against his chest and lungs.

“Izuku!” Dabi and Beunny cried out tackled down by the other stuffed animals holding them in place.

“ ** _MHMP! Why are you interrupting my nap?_ Well? _Explain toys_**!” The voice was shrill and childlike despite the mature language. The toy forced Izuku around to see who had been sleeping on the bed.

He wished he had been knocked out instead.

Standing in all his glory was Kodomoppoi Dis wearing a diaper and bib. His hair wasn’t slicked back instead pulled away to make pigtails with animal themed hair bands. He had his hands on his hips a pacifier was on his wedding finger like a king’s ring. Really it was an image Izuku never needed to be scarred by.

“Really didn’t need to see a man baby!” Dabi complained; earning his face to be squished against the floor.

“ ** _Silence toy_**!” It was supposed to sound meaning yet all Izuku could hear was a child's whine.

Kodomoppoi’s Shadow jumped off the bed stomping over to Izuku pouting like a child.

“ ** _What are you supposed to be my new superhero dol_ _l_ _?_** ” The Shadow snorted poking his forehead like it was a squeaky toy.

“You better not touch him freak!” Dabi warned burning the stuffed bear holding him down. The toy gave an inhuman shriek letting go of the fire user and trying to douse the flames. The Shadow only pouted at the display keeping his finger against Izuku’s forehead.

“ ** _Keep moving and my new doll will end up splattered all over the place._** ” Dabi stilled, glaring at the finger on Izuku’s forehead. Kodomoppoi giggled at the fear crossing his face smiling like a spoiled child. “ _ **That's a good toy. Now, where the hell are my nannies?!**_ ” He screeched getting spit all over Izuku’s face who could only cringe at the wet feeling.

Immediately the doors slammed open. Rushing in where four people all dressed up like daycare people with simple grey clothes, house slippers, and an apron. Each of them a student from the youth program.

“Reo-kun?!” Izuku questioned; the teen paid him no mind. Instead, he and Sho hurried over each carrying a platter with several different baby food and bottles, organized by color and type of formula. They each stood beside Kodomoppoi.

“ **Good morning Master, would you like your bottle today or your homemade baby food?** ” Reo asked with a smile scooping up some orange colored goop. Izuku’s nose crinkled at the pungent smell of veggies gagging to himself as Kodomoppoi took a sniff and opened his mouth expediently. Reo smiled cooing as he feed him.

_Oh god_. Izuku wanted to spit up his own food being so close to this.

“What kind of perverted fantasy is this?” Dabi was disgusted as he was forced to watch.

“This is what I meant by twisted desires so powerful that they create their own world. Kodomoppoi is nothing more than a man who wants to be spoiled like a baby and just as selfish as an unaware child.” Beunny had went limp in the toy’s hold. He couldn’t risk summon Selene and using all his strength until they knew the Shadow’s powers and they were vastly outnumbered.

The Shadow made a pleased sound nodding. He turned to Reo a small smile on his face until he flipped the tray spilling the baby food all over him a bowl landed on his head with the green goop dripping down.

They’re jaws dropped in shock while he scowled. “ _ **Heh, that was fun go get some more so I can do it again**_.”

“ **Yes Master**.” Reo was still smiling as he collected the spilled food on the tray leaving the room as quickly as he had entered.

Kodomoppoi snatched a bottle sucking at while Sho bowed walking back. The other two were quick to clean up the mess until Niko was tossed a toy sword holding it to Izuku’s neck while they're master walked toward Dabi.

Dabi smirked. “Like a toy sword is gonna hurt him.”

“Um _Dabi_?” Izuku hissed feeling his neck bleed lightly as the sword was pressed into his neck. “Its very much real.”

Kodomoppoi giggled once Dabi’s smirk fell off with the fact that his friend’s life was still endangered.

“ _ **Awww, what the matter Raggy Doll? Upset that I have your toy? I know Todorokis are very proud so this must be salt in the wound to have you in such a position.**_ ”

Like that, all the fight and hot anger drained from Dabi’s face, what was left of his skin paled like a ghost. A shaky smirk was on his face, but it didn't hide how visibly stunned he was.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“ _ **Awww, don’t be like that Raggy Doll. After you came into my office I thought you looked awfully familiar so imagine my surprise when I found an old news article about Endeavor’s second born was missing.**_ ” His smile grew wicked at Dabi’s shaking form.

“What's he talking about Dabi?” Beunny watched in worry never having seen Dabi shaking so much.

“ _ **Wait they don't**_ **know?** _ **Haha!**_ ” He threw his head back a thumping laugh leaving his throat. “ ** _Thats rich! They don’t know how your a total failure!_** ”

“SHUT UP!”

“ _ **Oh, but their your friends right~? Shouldn’t they know how you got these nasty scars? That you got them because you were a**_ **failed** _ **pet project, that you were too**_ **weak** _ **to handle your own power?**_ ” Dabi clenched his eyes, his breathing coming out short trying not to go back, he couldn’t go back to _that moment, with the blue flames boiling his skin scraping off like ash into the air._

“Dabi!” Izuku cried. He couldn’t bare to see his friend in pain if only the sword wasn’t by his neck.

The Shadow giggled gleeful at the boy's suffering leaning down hovering by his ear. “ ** _Face it, the only reason Endeavor never went after you because you would end up killing yourself sooner or later._** ” The whisper was harsh and ice cold way worse than being stabbed.

Dabi was numb even as a blur crashed into Kodomoppoi crashing him into the bed.

“ _Dabi-kun snap out of it_!” Dabi snapped up he hadn’t even noticed he had crumpled over.

“Reo?!” It was indeed Reo again, but he wasn’t covered by food stains or had his platter. Kodomoppoi growled knocking Sho and Ichika away when they tried to help him.

“ _ **Toga stop playing pretend**_!”

“Toga!?” Izuku repeated in shocked.

The fake Reo flashed a comforting smile.“It’s just my quirk.”

“Ah! I get it whoever’s blood you drink you can turn into that's amazing!” Izuku squealed not noticing the fake Niko giving him a weird look as sparkles surround him.

“No time to fanboy!” Beunny scolded.

“I was able to sneak in after I saw that, that, _fake_ Reo. Why the hell are my friends like this Kodomoppoi?” He-She demanded.

“They’re not your real friends their just puppets in this world, how he actually views your them.”

“ ** _But its not like they actually consider you as a friend,_** ” He growled. Toga clenched her fists pressing her lips tightly so she wouldn’t say something she would regret.

He smirked pulling Ichika by the head the puppet whined in pain until he squeezed. “ ** _Toga the Bloodsucker, freaky little Toga, no one cares about you, you know. Even when you tried to protect these guys they just shunned you didn’t they? Even when I broke them._** ”

_Snap!_ Toga held back a shriek covering her mouth as Ichika’s body crumpled. The neck twisted at an odd angle.

“ _ **Toys are meant to be broken though, I can always get another one! Hehehe!**_ ”

She was trembling so much that Dabi looked at in her in concern recognizing the dark look in her eyes easy to see even if she was disguised as another. She leaned down charging forward her golden cat eyes full of fury as she charged.

“ _You bastard!_ ” A butterfly knife slipped from her sleeve and she snapped it open holding out as she went to jump him. “ _I’ll kill you!”_

“ _Toga get out of there!_ ”

A smirk, a simple touch, and the butterfly knife dismantled in the air. Toga didn’t even have time to retreat. The twisted Shadow snatched a hand around her neck and pulled her flush against his body holding a threatening finger against her forehead.

“ _ **Haha! What the matter? Mad I ruined my toy? Whatcha gonna do spank me? Or maybe I should finally get you rid of you? You annoying flea!**_ ”

“Let her go!” Izuku struggled ignoring as the sword drew more blood only seeing red as his friend was going to be killed. “You fucking twisted bastastard! Let them go!” Beunny struggled only to be slammed into the ground at his resistance.

Dabi… Dabi was still frozen not recovering from his own fear his scars aching with his fear. He felt like he was _burning_ , something that he hadn’t felt since he was little. When the fire that burned him so frightly froze him like ice, paralyzing in fear _so he could only watch the world burn_.

_And it was burning again._

“Dabi.” A scared voice shot through his fear with the shaky eyes of the annoying Cottontail broke him.

“Get the fuck up and help! I don’t know what he meant when he said that you were a Todoroki but your not! Your _Dabi_! Izuku’s friend and mine! Where the hell was that fire I saw when we first met?!”

The fire user bit his lip blood trickling out. He pushed himself up with a fist to the ground. “Your right, I gave up the name Todoroki a long time ago. I’m Dabi, and I never letting those dear to me be hurt again!”

He sucked in a breath falling to his knees and curling into himself holding his head, his screams echoing in his ears once again as a throbbing pain burn against his skull.

**Finally you have chosen to shed your old feathers.**

The voice was deep and raspy giving a humph at Dabi even as he threw his head back in pain.

**You have given up your name, your past, all previous relations.** **Leaving it back in dying embers only to rise from the ashes as you have finally found your own self-worth! I am thou, thou art I! No one shall ever clip your wings again nor tell you of your worth!**

**No matter how many times you fall, you will rise!**

Dabi gasped his nails digging into the skin behind the mask that formed, burning flesh filling his nose and steam rising from his stitches.

**Spread your wings and soar! The sky, your freedom, belongs to you alone!**

“ _Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ ” He tore the mask off, what skin he had left peeling off and floating away as ash.

The blue greenfire enveloped his form until a fiery figure took his place. His eyes opened, golden and wrathful the fires searing upward like a phoenix rising letting out a cry and breaking free from Dabi.

Izuku and the others watched paralyzed by the terrifying scene. Stepping out of the flames fixing his red gloves was a smirking Dabi flames flicker away from the side of his head like ribbons.

His clothes had been burned away in the ash revealing a fresh new attire just like how Izuku’s uniform had transformed. He wore a white dress shirt that parted toward the bottom like tails at the front trialing a little further past the hips. He had black pants that bellowed a bit at the ankles his knees covered by armored knee-pads and his shoes as well, the silver glowing against his flames. His coat from before was almost the same expect now it looked freshly made trailing farther down like a trench coat. Ripped at the bottom like flames had tried to burn though the sturdy coat. His shoulder had matching silver guards. His red tie was simple and actually tied properly compared to Izuku’s yet something was off even if the silver skull like mask made him look menacing. Fangs instead of a proper cheeks made the upper half of the mask.

Dabi flicked his dress shirt collar up leaving his coat collar down. “There we go, much better now then.”

His eyes burned, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Get ready to burn! Go Phoenix!”

The Persona shot forward changing forms as fire shot off burning the oversized toys. It was a skeleton like birdman, the chest and arms only being white bone with a shadow figured inside The face blackened out except for the red almond eyes and smirking smile. It wore red orange puffy shorts, around the waist the fabric that trailed out looked similar to a peacock’s feathers shining at the ends. The bird like clawed feet flexed in the flames like its hands the fiery long red hair and feathers floating and only making it look more intimidating.

“Impressive Dabi!” Benny laughed out diving out of the way once he was free.

The Shadow puppets squealed as they burned away into black smoke. The one holding Izuku crashing into Kodomoppoi as Dabi punched him flames trailing as he crashed into the wall.

“Awesome,” Izuku praised.

“Less talk more running away!” He grabbed his wrist and Toga’s.

“Were running away!?” Toga cried.

“It’s called a tactical retreat!” Dabi argued running out of the room with Beunny right beside him. The crying alarm went off, the nightlights flashing red, the Shadow babies melted through the bars bursting into toy soldiers.

“Selene!” “Phoenix!”

The Personas rammed into the soldiers leaving behind disintegrating Shadows of chopped pieces and ash. The toys on the ground gathered together at the entrance forming into a large gundam like toy swinging down a huge sword.

Izuku shot forward freeing himself from Dabi’s grip.

“Come forth Anthos!” The musketeer like Person shot out drawing a sword and piercing the center of the gigantic Shadow.

“ _ **Get back here you fleas!**_ ”

Dabi laughed. “Ya right asshole!” He yelled over his shoulder jumping off the edge in step with Izuku and Beunny.

Toga shrieking as she was pulled along. “You guys are crazy, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” They fell into the depths of the clouds diving further and further down.

XxX

“Ahhh! Uff!” Izuku landed face first in front of the middle school. Groaning while pushing himself off the ground shaking his head.

“Watch out!”

“ _Uff!_ ” He was smashed into the ground several heavy bodies having crashing into him. “Ugggghhh _, p-please get off,_ ” he whimpered body twitching in pain.

Beunny, reverted back into his animal form, rolling off his head groaning. “Sorry Izuku.”

The heavy weights got off his back. Sighing in relief while rolling onto his back meeting the concerned faces of Toga and Dabi standing above. They both offered a hand and took it not wanting to do shit to get up.

“Well that went splendidly,” he hissed lightly touching his neck where the blood had dried.

Dabi snorted at his remark catching his own breath, the adrenaline leaving his body letting the exhausting in. Yet for once he felt more comfortable in his skin then he ever been.

“Can someone explain what the hell was that?” Toga voice went high at the end, still disguised as Reo flipping her head back and forth between the two boys waiting for some kind of explanation.

Beunny sighed leaning against Izuku’s leg. “Its kinda hard to explain.”

“Ahh! Talking bunny!”

“That's the first thing you shriek about?” He yelled offended at the reaction.

Izuku snorted laughing into his fist as he picked up Beunny letting him sag against his chest. “Sorry this is probably pretty crazy, you aren’t hurt are you?”

Toga shook her head. “No I’m fine, a little bit shocked and confused, but fine.” She squinted her eyes. “Your Midoriya-kun right?”

Dabi groaned. “Don’t tell me his hair gave it away.”

Toga smiled looking a bit more relaxed. “Actually I didn’t even look at the hair, it's just I only seen you two together so I thought it had to be Midoriya-kun…. Something tells me you two aren’t actually brothers.”

The two boys shared a look, Izuku absently rubbing Beunny’s ear and looking at him for permission he nodded. “Its kinda a long story and it involves your other youth leader.” Her eyes widen in interest at that. “Can we meet up tomorrow, at my workplace? I promise we can explain everything.”

She made a small sound of protest, but sighed her shoulders sinking. Slowly her skin melted off like mud slipping through her clothes and dripping to the ground.

“Eww, gross-mmph!” Dabi was silenced with a quick slap across the mouth from Izuku.

He hoped he wasn't staring, but it was just so rare to see a transformation quirk like _this_! Oh, he hoped he wasn't staring, it was already hard not to geek out.

Toga shook her head getting rid of the dissolved skin slipping the apron off as well.

“Fine, I’ll leave it for now, but you better stick to your promise.”

“I will,” he promised. “Do you need us to walk you home? It's pretty late.”

She shook her head. “I’ll be fine I stay out pretty often, why do you think I keep a knife on me?” She didn’t wait for his answer already walking off. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Izuku made a small noise in the back of his throat not liking that Toga was fine walking by herself.

A hand planted on his head softly ruffling his hair. “Don’t look so worried, she seems to know how to handle herself,” Dabi encouraged leaning a little on him.

“Doesn't mean I can't worry.”

“That's just like you Izuku, except… you may.. need to..” He didn't even finished his sentence, collapsing onto Izuku.

“Dabi!”

XxX

Dabi collapsed on his futon, not even bothering to take the homey coat off him. He pushed his face into the futon groaning lightly as the mask dug into his face. He had woken up halfway back to the apartment half sloped against Izuku’s back as he had been dragging him back home, Beunny humorously carrying his foot to help. Despite the two’s persistence to carry him home he just leaned against the smaller teen promising he could make it home on his own two feet… mostly.

“Dabi, how are you feeling?” He just groaned pushing himself further into his bed. He heard a soft sigh and his futon dipped a little as his friends sat beside him.

“I’m going to get the first aid kit and some food. After using so much power Dabi’s going to need the energy.” Huh, first time Cottontail use his name. The door softly closed leaving Dabi and Izuku alone.

“So do you want to talk about it?”

“...Talk about what?”

“Don’t give me that Dabi, what that Shadow said about you being Endeavor’s son.” He clenched his jaw thankful that Izuku couldn’t see his face.

He didn’t want to _think_ about that man. Even though he cut off all ties with that man, even his blood relatives, he was still labeled as _his son_.

It sickened him.

“You know talking to you about All Might helped me, so if you want to talk about the Flaming Trash you can.” He let out a choked laugh turning enough to see Izuku’s smug smile.

“What? I only speak the truth.” His smile soften. “But seriously I’m here for you. We don’t need to talk if you don’t want to."

Dabi stayed silent turning so he be lying on his side slipping the mask off and rubbing his thumb against the cool metal. His other hand gripped tightly into his coat despite having transformed it still held his scent of smoke and ash, the warmth provided from it comforting him.

“This coat is the only thing left of my mother’s.” Izuku turned, crossing his legs as he showed Dabi he had his full attention. The older teen didn’t make eye contact, comforting himself by by tightening his coat around him all the worn holes gone. Stitched back like brand new under the transformation.

“My mom let me have the coat when I was a kid, it was really oversized on her, but she kept it…. She told me I would wear the coat everywhere and throw tantrums when I didn’t have it.” A ghost of a smile played on his lips. “It was the last gift she got from her lover before she...she married my, uh, Endeavor.” His voice cracked and he curled further into his coat feeling the ghost of his mother’s loving hugs. “She never had a choice! She was forced into the Quirk Marriage and never got to see the man she actually loved again… what Endeavor did to her, to _us_ , I… _I just couldn't stay there anymore!_ ”

Something cold and wet slipped against his cheeks making him swear and cover his eyes with his hand. “I'm a _coward_ , Izuku. I couldn't be there for my siblings, for my little brother. I left them, in _that hell_ to save my own skin.” Admitting he ran away hurt more then letting it fester in the back of his mind for so long. He was forced to remember that day he tried to help his brother only for his quirk to go out of control and eat away his flesh.

He was still curled into his coat while Izuku started to rub his back leaning over him into an awkward side hug. “You don't have to go into details Dabi, but don't you _dare_ call yourself a coward.”

“I abandon them! You don't understand the so called training he put us through, and when Shoto,” he choked; his tears clogging his throat. "When he got his quirk the nightmare became a hell. I got away, but _he didn't_.” Izuku held him tighter as he confessed, letting him cry into his side as he turned and clinged to him.

“That doesn’t make you a coward,” he cut Dabi off before he protested, “all you did was get yourself out of a bad situation.”

“But… Shoto-.”

“Will be fine. If he’s anything like you, then he’s just as strong.” He squeezed his shoulder. “It sucks that he still there, but don’t beat yourself up about it.” Dabi sucked in a breath crushing his face further into his side.

“What if he doesn’t forgive me?” He whispered.

“If he loves you like you love him, he will,” he whispered reassuringly.

Dabi’s breath shuddered with a whimper at the words. He did love his brother, but he never hoped that he would actually be forgiven. Suggesting that he would lit a small flame of hope in his heart.

He squeezed Izuku. “Thank you..”

Izuku just smiled, stroking Dabi’s hair as he calmed down. “Anytime, Dabi.”

XxX

Himiko was silent as she slipped into her bedroom window softly closing her window without a sound. She stood there for a few tense moments straining her ears to make sure her parents weren’t awake. When she didn’t hear any footsteps she let her body sag in relief quietly changing into her pjs, the caretaker clothes folded and hidden in her school bag.

With a sigh, she collapsed face first into her bed laying there as she thought of what she just witnessed. It had just been a normal day, after she and the other troubled kids finished for the day they would just leave her to cleanup by herself making her stay well past the setting sun. She didn’t mind… Well not all the time, any excuse to stay away from home was welcomed.

She had just been putting away the cleaning supplies when she spotted Midoriya’s elder brother. Hidden behind one of the pillars in the outside hall she had watched Dabi talking intently to the stranger he was with, dressed like he was going to an event a lot like how the hero Gang Orca always looked. She had watched intently as well too far away to hear their conversation, but much too curious to leave.

Then the red waves swept her away with them.

First thing she felt when she stumbled into the strange world was the air being knocked out of her. Her body became heavy like she was dragging a chain and ball around through water. The aura of the strange world reminded her too much of her own house. Empty, quiet.

_Only solitude to welcome her  home everyday._

She gripped her hands so tight blood was drawn, but it did its job, distracting her from the loneliness this world emitted.

She bite her lip trying to forget that loneliness turning to her side and checking her phone.

2 AM. _Well, tomorrow was going suck._ Lack of sleep and seeing that bastard was going to be hell.

She had seen Kodomoppoi’s true heart after sneaking after Dabi and Izuku and that bunny. She felt bad for knocking out the fake Reo, but it gave her some protection for hiding the fake and taking his clothes. For once she was glad her quirk gave her such an upperhand, she was easily able to sneak around as Reo in the caretaker clothes.

Keeping her cool as Reo was the hard part. Especially with how these fakes acted so ridiculous compared to the real ones.

Disgust and relief swelled in her stomach when she saw the Baby Man sensei. She was relieved that she was right. Kodo- _bastard_ -moppoi was a child who constantly hurt them when he didn’t get his way, yet disgusted with how accurate she was. Especially when he broke the fakes like a child breaking his toys.

He was careful with his abuse. He made sure to hurt them in covered places, easy ways to make excuses of how they got their injuries. The only reason Reo and the others didn't seem to believe her was because she always took their place.

She _knew_ when he would hurt them, she was too use in seeing the telling signs in her mother’s eyes. So she would divert them someplace else and then quickly transform, she was lucky she was able to get their blood, as them and take their place for the beatings and the cutting. It was the only time she hated seeing blood, when it was on the man’s hands with sick glee.

Ichika knew this too, he received the beatings because he refused to give his blood to Toga, he knew what she was doing. He was a much better actor than her, he praised their wicked sensei to protect others, even if she saw the hurt and fear in his eyes the others didn’t. They were both trying to protect their friends in their own ways.

_But they don’t consider me as a friend._ Himiko thought bitterly. Her phone vibrated in her hand breaking her rare dark thoughts. Swiping the phone open to the new text.

**(New Chat)**

Izuku: Did you get home okay?

A giddy smile flutter against her face. The others may have thought she was a smiley freak, but at least now she had a friend.

XxX

Finding the coffee shop was harder than Himiko thought.

The place was cramped in an alleyway, easy to pass by unless you knew what to look for. Midoriya had been through with his directions, she doubted she would have been able to find it on her own.

Slipping inside she inhaled deeply at the smell of fresh coffee, welcoming the change from the scent of mold and mildew she was so used to. Only the soft humming of the giant man sweeping the cafe was here, her new friends nowhere in sight.

With a smile she skipped up to the giant man lightly tapping his back.

“Excuse me?” He jumped, spun on a heel with his broom being brandished like a bat.

Himiko squeaked in fear and surprise the giant man jolting back looking more startled than before. “

Oh! I’m so sorry, you startled me there,” he apologized sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Himiko was busy trying to calm her beating heart. A grin still plastered to her face due to fear.

“I-Its alright. I do that a lot to people.”

He chuckled awkwardly. “Still, sorry about that.” he smiled before squinting at her. “Your Toga right? The friend Midoriya’s been waiting for?”

She blushed in glee. He been waiting! “Is he here?”

The man smiled pointing behind him at the open doorway behind the counter. “Just head through there and go up the stairs. Feel free to call me if you kids need anything.”

“Thank you, Mr…?”

“Kuroiwa Takeshi, I’m Midoriya’s boss. Any friend of his is welcomed here.” She was surprised with how sincere he sounded. There were too many adults who plastered on a fake pleasantries and just shuffled her along not wanting to deal with her. It was almost startling, this was the first time she heard an adult actually sounding genuine.

“Thank you Kuroiwa-san.” He just flashed another smile not hearing how deep her gratitude was.

With a skip in her step she hurried through the door upstairs leading just straight up into another room no door blocking the way. It was a upstairs lodge, reminding her more of a small apartment. Her hand trailed against the wooden railing as she entered the room. The upstairs seemed similar to be more of a storage room yet all the boxes had been pushed into a corner of the room near the glass door leading to the balcony, the drapes open to let in the afternoon sun. The wooden floor was covered by a large rug, worn and old but still soft to the touch. Another door was on the left leading to who-knows-where.

Izuku and Dabi and the bunny were sitting on the floor in the center of the room. Midoriya was hunched over on the table, munching on some chips while taking some notes. Dabi was, unsurprisingly, messing with the bunny. Dabi was playing with his ears like you would play with a dog’s, cooing at him and holding in his snickers at the bunny’s disgruntled face. Either the talking bunny had resigned to his fate or he was biding his time for revenge.

“Hey guys.”

Izuku looked up from his notes grinning as he saw her. “There you are, did you get enough sleep?”

She ignored how her eye twitched at the question.

Dabi snorted still playing with Beunny’s ears. “Izuku, only you could survive off four hours of sleep. We all went home pretty late.”

Izuku pursed his lips, pouting. “I’m just being nice, besides you slept all the way till the afternoon.”

“While squishing me,” Beunny grumbled; swating his ears away from the teen.

Dabi fake pouted losing his play thing. Beunny just tsked at his attitude turning his gaze to Toga, a serious look crossing over his small eyes. “I believe we owe you an explanation.” Nervously, she sat down at the table fiddling with her knife nervously in her cardigan pockets. The mood grew serious and Izuku closed his notebook, Himiko noticed the scorched marks on it. Dabi looked to be laid back, but his eyes were focused on her.

“I’m not really sure where to start…”

“Then how about I start us off. My name is Beunny-”

“Wait your named after what you are?” She tilted her head confused. Dabi snickered.

“No! _Be_ - _Unny_! Beunny! It's nothing like _Bunny_!” He hissed angrily. Toga had to hold back the squeals of adorableness.

“Are you sure?” He held back a frustrated screech in his throat coughing into his paw.

“Look, the reason we were at your school was to get some answers. Two weeks ago Izuku here was in an incident with your former youth teacher Hedoro Viran.” She sucked in a breath. “A week later we met his Shadow in the Mementos, that place you were in yesterday.” Her skin grew cold.

“Are you saying he.. He was like that disgusting Kodomoppoi as well?”

“No, not at all!” Izuku interrupted seeing her getting upset. “I mean, yes, he was like Kodomoppoi, but way less disgusting. After we beat his Shadow he asked us to help you.”

“Help me?” She repeated. Izuku nodded pulling out a photo from his pocket making sure it was smooth and handed it to her.

“He said this was his treasure. From what we understood, he wanted us to help you.”

“And from what we saw from your current Sensei's Shadow, you damn need our help,” Dabi scowled his staples empathizing his disgust.

“...You guys want to help? Even after what Hedoro-sensei did to you?”

Izuku nodded. “He asked us to help you and I’m not gonna let someone innocent keep getting hurt.”

“It would help Himiko, if you could tell us Hedoro and Kodomoppoi relationship. He was able to tell us some about Hedoro’s past, but I doubt it's the truth.” Beunny paused letting that sink in. “Will be able to change his heart and get that scumbag to confess, but we’ll need your help as well. You know both your senseis better than anyone, any information you can give us will help.”

“...You can actually change him?” It sounded like a fake promise.

“How do you think Hedoro confessed?” Dabi questioned back.

She was silent thinking over what she heard. How strange it was to hear her old teacher actually confessed and if he did the police would hear about Kodomoppoi’s actions soon. She and the others would be safe.

She tightened her fist around her pocket knife, letting the cool metal calm her.

“Hedoro-sensei only turned to crime to keep us safe.” She started. The three boys shared a glance waiting for her to continue. “When Kodomoppoi was hired to help with the youth program Hedoro-sensei would disappear randomly and when he came back he would keep finding excuses to keep Kodomoppoi away… He was threatening Sensei. If he didn’t give him money every week then he would hurt one of us or frame us where we would have to go to juvenile detention.” The smile she always had fell a dark frown replacing it. “Hedoro-sensei didn’t believe him until one of my senpai’s ended up in the hospital.”

Izuku gasped softly while Dabi narrowed his eyes. “He kept raising the money almost to the point where Hedoro-sensei had to rob from banks to pay it off and ended up having to go into hiding, yet we were still safe. Money kept coming in and everyone was able to graduate from the program.” She remembered her classmates _begging_ her to just listen to their messed up child like Sensei. To stop resisting and just give in. “I stayed because I found out the truth of his actions and I didn’t want anyone else to be abused like me! So I was able to trick Reo and the girls to give me their blood and transformed into them so they wouldn’t get their punishment.” She touched the bandage on her cheek as if she could feel the tingling pain from before.

“What about Ichika? ” Beunny asked, the only one remaining calm.

She looked down to hide the threatening tears with her bangs. “He found out after finding me passed out in pain in the storage room. He wouldn’t leave me alone until I told him everything. He’s the only other person who knows the truth.”

“Then _why_ was he defending him?” Izuku demanded trying to hold back the distraught in his voice.

“It's how he protects the others, letting them think he’s good while we're the only ones to receive the punishments… He might be paying him off like Hedoro-sensei used to do.”

“He could end up like your old sensei then,” Beunny mused worry etching across his furry brow.

Himiko bit her lip slamming her knife into the table causing the others to jump. Eyeing the knife wearily in her grip. “Like hell I’m letting that happen! If I have to kill that scumbag I will!”

“Are you sure that's what you want?” Dabi’s voice was coldly indifferent at her challenge.

She glared at the scarred teen eyes puffy with tears. “If this is the only way to keep us safe, to keep _future_ kids safe, then yes. I’ll make him bleed out with my own hands.”

“It isn’t though!” Beunny jumped raising his paws to soothe the girl. “If we find Kodomoppoi’s treasure then we can change his heart and get him to confess!”

“Isn’t there also a chance we could kill him?” Dabi arched a brow. “You said so yourself when we first entered his Palace.”

His ears wilted at the reminder. “I did, but with any action you take there is always a risk. If we don’t change his heart then he’ll just continue indulging his twisted desires until it's too late. Even if a villain like him is redeemed isn’t that better than mercilessly killing others in cold blood?”

Toga’s lip trembled twisting her knife into the table.

“But what if it's the only way to ensure everyone’s _safety,_ their _happiness_?”

“Are you sure you can look Ichika in the eye then and tell him that you killed someone without looking at all the possibilities?” Beunny countered; slowly he rested his paws against her hand clenched around the knife. “This is difficult, I wouldn’t lie about that, but are you ready to give up everything? Just because you were not willing to look for an alternative?”

Why did he have to ask her such a loaded question? Why couldn’t he let her descended into enraged madness just to get her revenge?! Let her soak in that man’s twisted blood for her own sick joy?!

_Because they care_. A soft voice tingled in the back of her mind and it was right. If they hadn’t than Beunny wouldn’t be reasoning with her or holding her hand, Dabi wouldn’t have been giving her that sympathizing look while taking her well being into account and Izuku-

He wouldn’t call her nice anymore would he? Nice people didn’t kill, not when there were other options because of course there was always a third choice. No matter how testing or frustrating it was.

She sank into her chair pulling Beunny to her chest as she trembled. He let her hold him comfortable nuzzling under her face as she held back her frustrated tears.

“...I want to try,” she whispered. “I want to try and change him.”

“Then it’s decided.” Izuku finally spoke having watched the whole exchange with a glistening harden green eyes. He stood reinforcing their attention on him. “Were changing his heart, no matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but it was time for Big Bro Dabi to feel some pain.   
> But do not fear! Our heroes shall destroy (cough-I mean reform-cough) Kodomoppoi soon.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter and thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos!


	6. Are We Really Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so slight spoiler warning about Toga if no one has read Chapter 226 of BNHA. I don't think its really that much of a spoiler, but its there just in case.

 

“Okay I understand we have to scout the area, but did she have to come?” Dabi complained skidding behind Izuku stopping behind a pillar. 

They were back at the Playground after explaining how “stealing a heart” would change Kodomoppoi to Toga.

They had to steal their target’s treasure, similar to how they took Hedoro’s. Though, Beunny had gone on to explain it wasn’t that simple when a target had a Palace. Shadows who lived in the Mementos without a palace were easier to defeat since they didn’t have much protection. They’re desires were twisted, but not to the point where they could create their own delusional world.

Which was why the risk of death was higher when a Shadow did have a palace. There was more monsters patrolling their territory and the treasure would be harder to locate.

Yet everyone had agreed that they  _ needed _ to change his heart. Toga especially couldn’t live with herself if she  _ didn’t _ take this chance to change him.

So that's why she was there trailing behind Dabi as Izuku and Beunny took the lead. Dressed in the same caretaker outfit she stole from puppet Reo just last night.

She punched Dabi in the shoulder.

“Ow!”

“Quiet being a baby,” Toga hissed annoyed with Dabi’s complaints.

Izuku turned to glare at them.

“Knock it off, you know Toga-chan’s quirk will help us here, so no more complaining.” He narrowed his eyes. “From either of you.” Then goes back to chasing after the bunny boy. 

Both stood there in shock for a moment before Toga snorted and chased after Izuku. 

“He’s more bossy here.”

“Your telling me, he becomes like a cool-headed leader here.”

“Yeah, and you seem to get more emotional here,” she pointed out.

Dabi blushed in annoyance his mask and scars hiding it.

“I do not!”

“You just did!” Toga giggled.

Izuku pursed his lips in thought of her comment. “You're actually right. We do act differently, but I don’t think its a bad thing. If anything I think we just accepted a side of ourselves we don’t usually show.” 

She tilted her head at that statement smiling softly. “That doesn’t sound that bad.” 

He held out his hand pausing the others as he slowed down. Beunny having stopped ahead of them hiding behind another pillar and motioning them to stay quiet while a Shadow past by them. 

Quick like lightning Beunny had knocked the Shadow out from the back. Selene’s spear in hand as he pierced it.

Toga’s eyes bugged out.

“He-It isn’t dead right?”   
“Don’t worry.” The spear disappeared from his hand. The Shadow dissolving into black mist. “Shadows like these don’t die. They just disappear and reappear somewhere else in the Mementos. Unless a Shadow is like Kodomoppoi, where they take human form. Its safe to destroy them like this.”

She calmed down as he explained.. “You know a lot about Shadows Beunny.”

He hummed motioning them to follow again. “Well...For as long as I can remember I’ve always been doing this. Changing people’s heart’s, defeating Shadows in fact.” He slowed down his steps pausing as he realized something. “I think… You three are the first people I actually spoken to in my entire life…” He chuckled rubbing the back of his head. “Well at least it’s with you guys and not some weirdo.”

The three shared a look. 

“Beunny… How long have you been here?”

“Hmmm. Don’t know, I don’t really remember anything besides my name and hunting Shadows.”

He flashed them a smile. “But that's beside the point, come on rookies I can sense the treasure is close!” 

He sprinted ahead ignoring their baffled looks. With a sigh, Dabi started to following.

“If he isn’t bothered by it we shouldn’t press him. Come on.” The two shared a glance again but followed after Beunny and Dabi.

They slowly made their way up one of the towers this time avoiding the bedroom considering what happened last time. It seemed the further they went up  the tighter the security, flying baby monitors patrolled the halls with toy soldiers. Luckily this was a playground, there were plenty of nooks and crannies to hide behind just like a child would do. Like a game of hide and seek, except they would probably be killed if they were caught.

...What a pleasing thought.

Beunny peered around the giant block the group was hiding behind frowning as he spotted  two Shadows guarding the door, a giant lock latched onto the door. He turned back to the group.

“Alright it looks like your up Himiko. The door is locked, but one of the guards has the key, you just gotta get it.”   
Her eyes widen looking around the corner flipping around to look at the bunny in disbelief. “Even if I transform,  _ How _ am I supposed to get them to give me the key?” 

“Just… talk to them?” 

She gave him a deadpan look. “Is that a statement or a question?”

“Uhh.” He wrinkled his nose trying to cover it with a confident smile. “Right now we have the advantage that you can disguise yourself as any of your classmates and those thugs wouldn't tell the difference. You just gotta give it your best shot!” He encouraged pumping out a fist.

Toga continued with her deadpan stare with a frown causing Beunny to sweat nervously. He looked at the other two boys for help.

Dabi raised his hand . “You could always shank them.” Beunny face palmed at the suggestion. “In the eye, like how Izuku did.”

Toga whirled at him surprised. “You shanked someone in the  _ eye?” _

Izuku made an X with his arms shaking his head no. “No, no,  _ no.  _ I never shanked someone, Dabi,” he glared while the older gave a self-pleased grin, “just likes using that dumb rumor, which I  _ hate _ ,” he explained; baring his teeth.

Toga narrowed her eye leaning toward Izuku. 

“Who  _ exactly  _ did you shank?”

“ _ I didn't-,”  _ he inhaled sharply, “Look you see the ledges above us they lead right over the door. If you can get the guards to face forward we can sneak up behind them and get the key.”

“Or shank them,” Dabi chirped letting out a  _ uff  _ from Izuku’s elbow jabbing his stomach. 

Beunny nodded. “Dabi is right in taking them out, just quickly like in the neck…. Not the shanking bit.” He pointed up to the stack of blocks nestled against the wall. “Izuku I think you’ll have better balance walking along the edge then Dabi so you go for the guard on the right from above. Dabi stay here so you can cover Himeko if she has to retreat. I’ll scale the other wall and take out lefty. Izuku you still have the dagger?”   
He nodded, pulling it from the hidden pocket of his coat. “Will this be strong enough to take out the Shadows?”

“Probably we don’t have time to test it so we have to make do with what we have. Is everyone ready?”

The three teens looked to each other before nodding Toga taking a reassuring breath as she transformed. Izuku watched fantasy as grey goopy skin washed over her dripping in small spots as she appeared as Reo. Red eyes blinked back at them before she plastered on the puppet’s fake grin.

“Let's do this.” 

Carefully they waited for Beunny’s single as he rolled quickly to the other side jumping again on the blocks and walls to get to the ledge. Dabi helped Izuku up leaving him to climb up the rest, not as agile as Beunny, but they would later train. 

Izuku made a mental note to practice parkour with Dabi which helped him to calm his beating heart as he quickly tiptoe along the ledge. He kept his head still so the jewels hanging by his mask wouldn’t ring, crouching on the ledge near the large door right above the toy soldier. Beunny nodded to him slipping his mallet from his back holding it ready to smash his target. Izuku copied him, holding his dagger out watching cautiously as Toga approached the guards.

She kept the blank smile on her face marching calmly toward the Shadows resisting the urge to glance up at her friends.

This smile… It was too much like her own, but that was why she was perfect for the job.

She halted in front of the guards keeping her hands in front of her like she seen her fake classmates do.

“The Master has summoned all toys to the playroom, he has an announcement about last night’s intruders.”

The guard on the left tilted its head. 

_ “ _ **_We were ordered to not leave on threat of receiving a tantrum if we do_ ** _.” Oh my god he really is a child.  _ She resisted rolling her eyes keeping her face as still as a doll’s.

“Are you the Master’s caretaker?” She crossed her arms. “No, I am the one to care and ensure our Master’s safety. Are you really going to defy his new orders?” She challenged .

The Shadows glanced at each other they’re wooden faces revealing nothing. She tried to calm her beating heart focusing on keeping her face as calm as possible. 

They turned back to her before nodding.

“ **_We shall obey the Master’s orders however we have one question.”_ ** **_  
_ **

_ Oh come on!  _ “What is it?”

IF they could make expressions they would be smiling as they raised their bayonets. 

“ **_Why are your eyes red and not gold?_ ** ”   


They thrust the weapons down, Toga skidded backwards drawing her knife for feeble protection.

_ SLAM! _ The mallet crushed the toy soldier's skull Beuuny gripping tightly to the handle as he landed on the Shadow’s back. Izuku’s dagger dug into the wood of the nape of the Shadow’s neck grunting as he twisted it deeper into the Shadow. 

“ **_GAAAH!”_ ** The Shadow screamed in pain thrashing to throw the teen off. Izuku hanging on for dear life planting his feet on the Shadow’s back as he dug deeper into the wood. With a sudden thrash and twist Izuku spun himself off dragging the embedded dagger to slice the Shadow’s head off landing in a roll. 

The Shadow dispersed into smog along with the crushed one leaving behind a golden key.

Toga let her disguise drop the goop splattering to the ground as she ran over to Izuku. 

“Are you two okay?” 

“I’m fine. Totally believed that would work,” Izuku explained not hiding his surprise well.

Beunny chuckled kicking the key up and snatching it in his hand while Dabi hurried over to the group. Clapping a hand on Izuku’s back with a smile.

“Got hand it to you Izuku, that was pretty cool.” Izuku smiled his mask covering his blush at the complement. 

“Well have to get you better weapon soon after this, that dagger should have been able to kill the Shadow in one hit. Besides that,” he held up the key, “ lets proceed to the treasure room.” The key fit snugly into the lock falling with the chains once it was unlocked. Cautiously Beunny kept his mallet out, Izuku be his side with Toga in the middle and Dabi as the rear guard. The room was actually one of the tops of the towers. Pillars held up a cone roof and unlike the rest of the playground there was nothing, but open space with a large wooden bridge connecting to the other tower. 

Squinting Toga pointed to the platform resting in between the towers.

“What's that cloudy thing?” 

Izuku leaned forward squinting as well as he noticed the pinkish cloud floating idly on the empty platform.

“Could that be the treasure?” He asked taking a step forward to onto the bridge. He was pulled back abruptly by Beunny and Dabi. 

“Hey!”

“Wait a minute Izuku, look at the bridge doesn’t it look more rotten in the middle?” Dabi pointed out. 

It looked like black purple sludge rotten the rope of the bridge decorating the wood with poisonous bubbles.

Beunny whistled. “Yup, that's Kodomoppoi’s treasure alright. That black sludge is proof that we found the source of his twisted desires.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let's steal it!” Toga exclaimed launching forward. Dabi grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt easily pulling her back.

“Did you hear what we just said!? That distortion or whatever, is rotting the bridge, even if we get close there’s a good chance will plummet to our deaths. We can’t be too hasty.”

“We didn't we jumped off the first time.”   


“We were escaping using the app, much different from accidentally falling off,” Beunny reminded her testing the bridge’s stability by lightly tapping his foot.

It groaned slightly under Beunny’s weighty, he put both feet on the bridge jumping lightly. He smiled, pleased with the bridge stability. 

“I think one of us could get across without the bridge breaking, escaping after we get the treasure is a whole nother matter once we get it. For now let's leave and think of a game plan.”

**_“Who said you can leave?”_ **

Beuuny shrieked as he was snapped out of the air a plastic toy dragon had him by the torsos claws tightly gripping him as it flew off with him.

“Beunny!” Izuku yelled.

_ Bam!  _ A bullet  shot by his leg effectively freezing him.

“ **_I wouldn’t move if I were you flea,”_ ** Kodomoppoi sneered a toy gun aimed at Izuku’s head. Izuku frowned internally grinding his teeth as he spotted the toy soldiers also had their guns aimed at his friends. A flying baby monitor was circling the baby-man replaying their surprise attack on the guards.

_ Crap, I should have known there be a hidden camera.  _

The Shadow smirked at three’s defense positions enjoy the disgruntled looks he was receiving. The dragon circled the tower roaring as it settled to float behind its master. Beunny wiggled in the dragon’s hold trying to escape.

“ **_I’ll admit I’m impressed that you were able to get up here, not like it matters since I’M the boss of the playground,”_ ** he gloated puffing his chest out like a little kid. “ **_Now if you don’t want your pet to become my new stuffed toy you’ll stop this foolish tantrum.”_ **

Izuku snorted. “That's rich coming from the literally baby-man.” 

Toga puffed her cheeks holding back her laughed while Dabi let out a loud Ha!

He scowled holding his free hand up and motion the dragon to come forward. He held his pointer finger under Beunny’s chin forcing their guide to face up at an awkward angle.

“ **_You know my quirk is called Dismantle, with a single touch I can disassemble any structure or machine to its basic parts. I wonder.”_ ** He jammed his finger deeper into Beunny’s chin making him clench his teeth.  **_“If it will work on living things as well, be easier to stuff the bunny if I can.” He smiled. “Want to find out?”_ ** **_  
_ **

Izuku resisted scowling at the sickening Shadow holding his friend. He needed to keep calm right now his friend was endangered and the only way out was to jump. There was a possibility that wouldn’t work now. Seeing that there was one toy dragon there must be more circling the playground towers. There had to be a way out Izuku knew this! It was there right in front of him. What did they have that could help?

On hand Dabi had his fire, Toga her pocket knife, and Izuku his dagger. His Persona had quite the arsenal and if he remembered correctly Athos did have several guns. 

He smiled internally a plan starting to form in his head. 

“Toga I’m gonna need you to throw your knife at the dragon as soon I give the single can you do that?” He whispered putting his hands up.

Toga and Dabi followed his action. “Can do.”

“Dabi, I’m going need you to fucking burn till he’s blinded.”

Dabi smirked stretching against his mask and scarred skin like a freaky skeleton. He rose his hands higher fire licking the back of his hands in eagerness.

“Just give the word.”

Izuku gave himself a quick pleased smile sending Beunny a quick wink before going on one knee. Kodomoppoi giggled (that sounded  _ so wrong _ ) at their sudden corporation. He lowered his pointer finger resting his hand on his hip.

“ **_Finally giving up you rotten toys?”_ ** He mocked.

“Yes, but may I ask a quick question Kodomoppoi-san?” 

The Shadow puffed his chest more at the honorific, the kid was practically  _ bowing  _ to him after all.

“ **_What is it?”_ **

Izuku smirked looking up with a devilish glint. “Is your diaper fireproof?”

A flash of white hot flames burned the area effectively blinding the Shadows. Toga’s knife flew hitting the Dragon in the eye, it let go of Beunny in surprise who wasted no time in darting back to his allies. 

**“** **_ACK! Kill them I want them dead!_ ** The soldiers fired into the blinding light only to be blocked by a cloth of blue. 

Athos stood in front his cape shielding the group as a bulletproof shield waving the cape back knocking the bullets away. On his knee was Izuku holding one of his Persona’s guns taking deadly aim at the Toy Shadows. 

He ignored the burn in his arms as he fired not used to the recoil, but didn’t hesitate to pull Beunny closer once he was in arms reach  turning his back to run Athos covering them with his own guns. 

“Beunny can the Personas fly?” 

“Eh? Uh, probably. It’s not like actually tested it with Selene.” He paled. “Don’t tell me you want to ride them?!” He grinned widely much to Beunny’s horror. “No, no _nononno_!  _ Izuku _ !”

“Only one way to find out!” He cackled pulling the smaller boy along startling Toga as he wrapped his other arm around her jumping off the platform.

“Not this shit again!” She screamed; Beunny shrieking a quick summoning to his Persona while Dabi dived after them doing the same.

Large hands caught them barely fitting all Selene cuffed both her hands together to make a platform for them.

Dabi luckily, was caught by Phoenix who perched the fire-user on his shoulder. He was grinning just as manically as Izuku.

Beunny was clutching for dear life on one of Selenes’s fingers. “Did you even pause to think that wouldn’t work?” Izuku shrugged making Toga and Beunny give him a deadpan stare.

“Crazy, I’m friends with a boy who has no impulse control,” Toga mumbled; trying, _ once again _ , to calm her beating heart.

**_ROAR!_ ** Hidden dragons flew from out  of the clouds roaring at them as flames rumbled in their throats. 

Selene and Phoenix darted out of the way as a column of flames blasted towards them, Izuku flung his coat to protect them from the intense heat. While Dabi and Phoenix darted around the dragon sending back their own raging blue fire at the beast. It cried in pain as the hotter fire melted its plastic retreating while more of its kin took it place.

“Athos we need some cover!” The musketeer Persona flipped off the tower diving down with sword drawn. With a devastating blast he pierced the dragon that was escaping exploding it into a fiery rain of plastic. Spinning in the air Athos had drawn his gun’s once again firing several dragons out of the air. 

“Hell yeah!” Izuku cheered adrenaline starting to pump as he watched his Persona take down more and more Dragons. 

“Ekkk!” Toga shriek; a dragon having snuck behind Selene and tried to take a bite of the girl.

Hot blue coils of flames scared it off before being blasted by a fireball courtesy of Phoenix.

“We gotta get out of here now! Before more of those dragons are sent after us,” Dabi urged sending his own flames out.

“Everyone dive down!” Izuku ordered the Persona’s listening as they dived toward the entrance of the clouds ignoring the heat licking their backs as they escaped through the clouds and back to the entrance to their world.

XxX

Dabi slurped his noodles loudly as he hurriedly ate his food. Starving like a mad-man as he ate his third bowl. 

“Crude that was a close call.”

Izuku nodded contently eating his third bowel as well sleep trying to claim him after burning so much energy.

Toga had dragged they’re asses to a nearby 24-Hour ramen shop she regular went for dinner seeing as the use of they’re Personas had left them sluggish as soon as they landed back in their world. Beunny was content with one bowel finishing it up with a happy sigh.

“We need to improve your stamina. It will end badly for us when we steal Kodomoppoi treasure if you two drop as soon as you use your Personas.” 

Toga was idly spinning her spoon in the remains of her soup watching the small bits of noodles and onion spin with a frown.

“But that's a whole nother problem. That scum’s treasure wasn’t even there,” she bit her lip her fangs showing. 

Dabi tsked in annoyance leaning back against the booth his arms behind his head. 

“Not to mention baby-man palace security will be increased after a our little mishap.” 

Izuku swallowed his noodles soaking in the somber mood that seemed to enveloped the group. Even though they made good progressed and found the treasure room they were sorely unprepared as proven with the Shadows. 

“Before we even think about the treasure we need to prepare. The first thing on our list is to improve our stamina and get better weapons. While we do that we can form a plan of how to steal the treasure once it forms.”

Beunny chuckled paws on his furry hips. “That may be easier to do than you think, if we practice using your Personas then both of you could summon their weapon.”   


“Like how you did with Selene’s spear,” Izuku remembered.

Beunny smiled. “Exactly, but relying on only our Persona’s weapons will drain our stamina as well, so leave it  to me for weapons I know just the place.”   


“If it's the same place as where you got Midoriya-kun’s dagger you might as well leave the weapons to me,” Toga piped up. The boys looked interested while Bunny's face looked hurt

“Wha! Himiko don’t you trust me with the weapons?” Beunny asked ears flopping. Izuku watched her resisting to coo while Dabi rolled his eyes at the bunny’s dramatic outburst. Toga rubbed his ears between her hands. 

“Sorry Beunny, but if it comes to needing contraband weapons I know someone who could give us some, it's how I get my pocket knives,” she explained with a grin.

Beunny deflated further, but gave in with the head rub with a sigh. “Fine, I’m trusting you to find weapons suitable for everyone.” 

She grinned petting Beunny’s even more. “Leave it to me.”   


“Besides questioning  _ how _ you know where a  _ middle schooler _ can get weapons, we still need to figure out how to get the treasure. None of this will matter if we don’t have that,”said Dabi. “So is there anyway to make that happen Cottontail?”

Beunny made a small noise as he forced himself away from Toga’s pampering.

“Well considering how the Mementos is the cognitive plane if we make Kodomoppoi’s real-self know he’s being targeted then it may cause his treasure to manifest in his palace.” 

“That's easy enough,” Izuku said pulling his notebook out of his bag nestled on top of his uniform. “We should probably leave a calling card or something maybe put it in a public place? That way Kodomoppoi has to acknowledge that were targeting him, but then again we have no idea how long it will take for the treasure to manifest or stay. Besides that, will the real Kodmoppio know what we did? If that's the case then using our  names in the future could be trouble, perhaps-”he went off in a mumbling storm. An excited energy seeming to take place of his fatigue, scribbling deeply into his book.

Toga blinked a questioning smile on her face.

“Uhhh, is that normal?” Dabi chuckled taking a sip of his drink. 

“For Izuku? Yes. He tends to ramble off if he gets excited. No use trying to break him out of it, it's just something that makes Izuku... well Izuku.” 

Toga tilted her head at that, bangs flopping to the side as she watched her friend got lost in his own world.  _ Something that makes Izuku… Izuku huh?  _ She pondered smiling softly to herself. 

Dabi raised an eyebrow at the expression, seeing as it was quite soft… It wasn’t that big wide grin or that consistent smile she was playing to them and her classmates.

He glanced at Beunny seeing the Cottontail had noticed the same thing as him. What had he said that caused Toga to seem a little more real? 

He pushed himself up stretching with a wide yawn. “Alright that's enough for now it's getting late. Let's meet up at Dagoban Beach to train tomorrow, sound good?”

Toga nodded breaking from her somber mood flashing that strange grain of hers. “Right, we still have school tomorrow, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us to walk you home?” Izuku asked finally having snapped out of his mumbling.

She just gave him a smile with an eye roll. “I told you last time that I’ll be fine, I have a knife after all.”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “But you threw your pocket knife at the Shadow.”

Her smile widened and she flicked her left wrist revealing another pocket knife flipping it in the air and catching it.

“Who said I only carried one knife?” She giggled waving a quick goodbye with her knife. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

Izuku watched her bound away through the dining door curiosity making him try to figure out how many knives she did have.

“How many pocket knives do you think she has in her cardigan?” Izuku asked; itching to pull his book out again to make a new note on Toga-chan.

“I rather  _ not  _ find out.” Dabi Replied with a shake of his head, messing up Izuku’s messy mop of hair which he batted the offended hand away. Dabi just chuckled swinging his own bag holding his outfit over his shoulder.

Beunny hopped on Izuku’s shoulder.

“Come on, let's head home.”

XxX

“Hey Dabi how many carrots do you think I can sneak in before Izuku’s mom notices?”

Dabi looked up from where he was stirring the stew raising an eyebrow spotting the huge bush of carrots the Cottontail seemed on sneaking into the stew. Brandishing a knife to cut the carrots even though it was larger than himself.

Dabi scoffed shaking his head. “She’ll notice as soon as you try to change the recipe. Mom’s have a second sense like that.”

Midoriya-san probably wouldn't mind if he told the truth, she was a giving and understanding women from what he learned living here. Actually, when he had nervously introduced Beunny lying through his teeth that the bunny was his that he had sneaked in all she asked was what kind of food would their new friend need?

God, Izuku’s mother was a saint.

A rabbit nose peered into his view Beunny having hopped over with a handful of carrots to stick into the stew having ignored Dabi’s input.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind just a  _ few  _ more carrots, Dabi.” 

Dabi sighed turning the heat low so the stew wouldn’t burn. He turned to the rabbit with his hands on his hips.

“Okay what do you keep calling me that?”   


Beunny blinked up confusion settled on his fuzzy brow.

“Calling you what?”

“My _ name,”  _ he stressed. “Ever since our first fight with that damn baby-man you haven’t even once called me Sootball. What gives with the sudden change of attitude?”

“So… You  _ want  _ me to keep calling you Sootball?” He wrinkled his nose not understanding.

“No I mean,” he sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides, “I guess it was strangely... nice to be called out, even if it was supposed to be insulting. Don't tell me you stopped just because you heard my sob story?”

Beunny turned away his ears twitching with discomfort.

“So you knew I overheard you guys.”

He shrugged. “With those ears? Yeah, I didn’t doubt you would eavesdrop especially with your burglar outfit.”

“It's a uniform! Damn Sootball!” He seethed fur turning red with annoyance.

Dabi felt his lips quirk up in amusement. 

“There it is!” He teased watching the red fur grow. Beunny crossed his paws turning his head away.

“Fine! I’ll admit eavesdropping wasn’t poliet of me, but I didn’t think you actually liked being called Sootball,” he turned back to him the red dying down from his fur, “I thought… It might bring troubling memories if I teased your appearance.”

_ Oh, that's why he stopped.  _ It was rather trumatic how he had burned himself alive to protect his brother. How ashy his skin had looked and red when he was lying half dead in his own skin and blood. But the name hadn’t brought any of that back in fact-

“I never really had a nickname when I was a kid, and some fun teasing never happened in my family. I guess... Your my first friend to do that besides Izuku.” Silence sat between them at his confession slowly growing uncomfortable for the scarred teen. “Are you gonna say something? Because I said enough sappy shit this week.”

Beuuny chuckled a small glint in his blue eyes that Dabi couldn’t quite understand.

“Alright, I guess I have to upgrade you to one of my partners instead of sidekick since we're friends,” he smiled his eyes squinting upward. 

He smiled in return the staples pulling as he tried to hold back his own glee. 

“That's better, now help me finish the stew Cottontail,”

“As long as we can add more carrots, Sootball.” He held up his chopped carrots ready to pour it into the pot. 

“No there is no way in heck I’m letting you ruin it with  _ that  _ any carrots.” His phone vibrated in his pocket he pulled it up while eyeing the rodent.

“It's good for your eyes!” He argued back sneaking a few carrots in while Dabi was looking at his messages.

“We need to go,” Dabi ordered cutting Beunny off with his carrots by turning the stove off and covering the pot with a cover.

“What's going on?” Dabi pushed his phone in Beunny’s paws scrambling for his coat while Beunny looked at the picture Toga had sent. His fur paling as he read Himiko’s text.

Someone had destroyed the pavilion the youth kids had been working on and Toga was being blamed for it.

XxX

Izuku had been lucky Kuroiwa-san was put in charge of his probation. 

He doubted anyone else would have let him skipped out to go and comfort his friend. He had been breathing heavily when he had arrived at the cafe sweating bullets when he rashly asked if he could skip work. 

Kuroiwa-san had all, but shoved him out telling him to go help his friend. His uniform was  drenched with sweat when he arrived at Dagoban Beach.

“Izuku!

“Hey Partner!” 

His head snapped up spotting Dabi with Beunny perched on his shoulder breathing heavy as he slowed.

They must have ran over as soon as they got the text like him.

“You guys got Toga-chan’s text too?” Dabi nodded catching his breath.

“She said she would be here, come on.” Izuku jumped over the railing landing lightly on his feet. Dabi quickly following their group diving into the heaps of trash to find the yellow eyed girl. 

“Toga-chan!” Izuku called out peering inside an old car.  _ Where could she be? _

“ _ Sniff, hic, sniff.”  _ His ears perked as he heard some soft sniffling. 

Squeezing between a stack of broken fridges and boxes of trash he popped out on the other side of the wall. He let out a sigh of relief as he spotted Toga curled in on herself between two old dog-houses. Her face was hidden as she had it buried deep in the sleeves of her cardigan.   


“Dabi, Beunny! I found her!” He called over the towers of trash. Not bothering to hear if his friends heard him he tentatively made his way over to Toga resting on the palms of his feet in front of her. “Toga-chan, are you okay?”

A sob tried to escape her throat with a shuddering breath she held it back shaking her head no. Sand crunched behind Izuku, he didn’t need to turn to know it was Dabi the older teen settling down beside him. Heat rolled off him worry causing his quirk to activate. Beunny jumped down in front of them the first to try and inch his way toward the crying teen. 

“Himiko? How about you come out?”

“No!” She sobbed out making them flinch, she squished herself further back as if frightened. Seemingly ignoring the trash jabbing into her back. “No, you’ll guys just call me a monster, a _d_ _ emon,  _ like everyone else!”

Izuku’s heart clenched at her distraught.  _ Why _ ? why was she sounding like when she first met him? He thought she was comfortable around them, didn’t she trust them after all that has happened so far?

“Himiko that's not true!” Beunny argued. “Just tell us what happened, were your friends.”   


She just shook her head burying her head even deeper in her arms.

“Toga are you really doing this right now? After that crazy shit we just went through? Come on talk to us,” Dabi promoted leaning forward.

Beunny took a few steps forward only to stop as Toga  _ growled  _ at him yellow eye quickly widening with tears as she realized what she did. He didn’t try to go further but he didn’t move away either. Seeing as none of them were going to leave her she shy’ll lifted her head from her arms daring not to make eye contact.

“You know how my quirk needs blood to transform? Did you know it depends on how much I consumed?” She started; babbling on instead of letting them respond. “When I was a kid I would  _ suck  _ all the blood out of animals: birds, cats anything that I thought was cute. My parents called me a  _ demon  _ ordered me to ‘act normal’,’” she pulled her bangs until the roots started to hurt. “I’ve been seeing Quirk counselors and been in youth programs since I was  _ five.  _ The only reason my parents don’t question why I’m out so late because they hardly interact with me, just enough to make sure I’m eating and acting normal _.”  _ She slammed her fist in one of the rotting sides of the dog house. 

She was lost in her fear not seeing how Dabi was bristling hearing what her parents called and how they treated her.

“How is any of that  _ normal!?  _ As long as I give them a fake-ass smile and pretend I don’t like blood they're happy!  _ But I’m no _ t!” She looked up at them tears blurring her vision as she violently rubbed her eyes. “Midoriya-kun you said I’m nice, but how can I be nice when I just want to suck out blood and smile happily? H-How- _ hic _ \- am I nice w-when I don’t know- _ hic- _ how _ \- how to be normal _ ?” She cried curling down. It was too much all this faking was too much.  _ Why _ did she believe Midoriya and the others would consider her a friend? After confessing all her baggage and admitting what she did how would they look at her now? She shook thinking too much on it and how her classmates had screamed at her this morning when they had found the pavilion destroyed, their garden ripped up in shreds. 

Then Kodomoppoi had come out accusing Toga for the destruction as they had found her pocket knife on school grounds. The same one she had thrown at the Shadow. 

She had been suspended until further investigation about the pavilion destruction was found Reo having giving her a fury filled glare before running off to calm down. He  _ never  _ lost control of his emotions. 

Leaving her to hear and be tortured by her peers taunts as she was escorted off the school.

It took all her willpower not to just bit the hand that was holding her arm just to see shining blood to cheer her up.

She sucked a breath as she was enveloped into a hug which she struggled weakly to break out of. Izuku pressed a hand against the back of her head into his small chest his other arm wrapped tightly around her back.

“ _ Himiko-chan stop,”  _ he whispered softly to her. “I already said you were the nicest person I know, do you really think I would go back on my word?”   
“B-But, I k-killed animals.” He just shushed her soothingly running his hand down her hair.

_ “ _ You said you did that when your were a  _ child.  _ People change, Himiko, as hard as that is to believe.” He continued running his hand through her hair as her crying calm down. 

“...I enjoy drinking blood,” she argued weakly; hands subconsciously digging into his uniform.

“Nothing wrong with that as long as you do it safely. I mean have you killed any animals now?” He hummed.

She shook her head. 

He smiled. “See? Your not demon, your Toga Himiko, a girl who likes blood and has an awesome quirk .Who's helping us change a vile man to save her friends because she is the  _ nicest  _ girl I know.” A whine escaped her throat new tears threatening to spill. “Who says you have to be normal to be nice? Normal is for chumps, right guys?”   


“Please as if such a thing exists,” Dabi snorted wedging awkwardly between the entrance and Izuku to give Toga a smile. “We all have traits that make us  _ us  _ Toga. If your parents can’t understand that, then you have us, your  _ friends.”  _

“He’s right Himiko!” Beunny piped up squeezing between the two's hold to nuzzle his head against Toga’s. “Your one of through and through! A true Phantom Thief!”

“Oh God, don’t tell me  _ that’s  _ our group name,” Dabi grimace.

“It's the name Izuku came up with. I think it's quite fine.” Izuku blushed ducking his head to avoid Dabi’s gaze.

“We needed some kind of name for the calling card so I thought of Phantom Thieves, I mean aren’t we kinda like Phantoms? Were gonna be doing something terrifying once we steal Kodomoppoi’s heart, a phenomenon that shouldn’t happen by normal means.”

“I mean I guess, but isn’t the Thieves part a little villainous?”

“Your just jealous cause we'll just chose his name over yours.”

“Well fuck you, I have you know I have a great naming sense!”

“Dabi you told me how you had a tamagotchi as a kid and you named it Robo. You have no creative style,” Izuku teased.

Toga snorted shoulders shaking before breaking out in laughter shoulders shaking in mirth.

“Y-You guys are really something,” she snorted out between tears of mirth.

Izuku smiled at her his heart finally calming in seeing his friend calm down. She scooted out from between the dog house letting Izuku finally give her a full embrace Beunny moving to be curled around her neck. Dabi just rubbed her shoulder though he was close in case she wanted to get a hug from him. She opened one big teary eye moving her free arm looking at him expertly. When he didn't move she wiggles her fingers making him eye roll.

“So touchy feely,” he mumbled under his breath moving to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pressed against her and Izuku’s side.  She just smiled sighing in content as her friends, her _ first friends, _ comfort her. They stayed like that for a while allowing her tears to calm down, arms around her shoulders and a hand trending through her hair helping to ground her.

Gently Toga pried away from her friends Dabi pulling his arm away while Beunny slipped to sit in her lap. Izuku’s arms hung just in case she had another break down.

“Can you tell us what happened?”

She sucked in a calming breath nodding as she explained in detail how the pavilion was practically disassembled the nails and lots scattered across the ground. But the wooden pillars had been splintered apart and the flowers had been ripped from the roots.

“My butterfly knife was found there to that's why I'm suspended. Kodomoppoi convinced them I did it.”

Beunny groaned pulling his ears. “This just keeps getting worse. His real-self must have retaliated since we messed with his Palace, I'm sorry Himiko.”

“I should be the one sorry.” Izuku frowned clenching his fists. “If I know the real Kodomoppoi could use your knife I wouldn't have told you to throw it.”

“It's not your fault if I hadn't thrown it then Beunny could have been killed. Trust me, I'd rather deal with this then lose a friend.”

“Still...” Izuku splutter as Dabi pushed his head down roughly messing his hair.

“Where's that confident Izuku we were getting to know? You made a mistake time to move on,” Dabi chided resting his hand in his head. “Besides what are we going to do about the pavilion didn't you mention your school has a picnic this Sunday?”

She sighed. “They'll probably fix the garden, but I doubt they'll be able to get the pavilion fixed in time.”

“...We could fix it,” Izuku started.

He grinned as their eyes widen. 

“Izuku isn't that a little ambitious? We still have to take care of Kodomoppoi.”

Ambitious? Hell yeah it was. “Maybe so, but isn’t that perfect? if we can change him before then and fix the pavilion then Toga-chan’s name will be cleared and she’ll be put in a better light.”

“We still need to get weapons though and time to prepare!” Beuuny reminded him looking a little panic at such a short time-crunch.

“Then we’ll get started now. Today’s Wednesday so will spend the afternoon with our Persona’s and get all our resources tomorrow. Toga do you think we can sneak onto the school grounds?” 

She nodded though her eyebrows were creased in worry. “Yeah, if I’m following you right your thinking of covering the school with the calling card right?”   


His grin widened excitedly looking quickly to his phone to search for something. “Exactly. On Friday morning, the school will be covered with our warning, then that night will go after his treasure.”

“What about the pavilion?” Dabi questioned. “Even if the treasure appears like we hope can we really build a pavilion in one night?” 

He flipped his phone to show some quick pavilion designs. “We can make it smaller, easy enough to get done in a night.”

“What about the plane to actually steal the treasure?”

“Will make it up as we go.” Dabi looked like a dying cat at his answer. Himiko on the other hand was trying to hold back her own manic grin pressing her fangs against her bottom lip to hold back.

If they went with this it would be stressful and time crunching, but better losing a few nights of sleep then letting that perverted man keep abusing the kids. For once Izuku wanted to go all out and he wasn’t going half-ass this.

For a moment he wanted to drop  his excited grin as none of them moved to agree with his very quick and messy plan or veto against it.

Dabi was surprisingly the first to break. 

“All right fine, let's get this disaster plan on the road. It's not like we can come up with another one,” he sighed berguadly getting up.

Himiko got up as well carefully placing Beunny down. She sniffed one last time dusting of her skirt and straightening her clothes. 

“This is the perfect time to kick that bastard down a few notches, I’m all for it!” She shared Izuku’s grin a determined glint in her catlike eyes overtaken her fear. “And... You guys can keep calling me by my name, I think at this point we might as well.”

“Thank you, Himiko-chan same goes for me.” She flushed with happiness smiling even further.

A sigh left him before looking down expectantly at Beunny. The bunny had a contemplating look on his face briefly worry the freckled teen before letting out a chuckle.

“And here I was worried that you wouldn’t be the first to think of a plan, I’m with you all the way Partner!” He jumped off his lap letting Izuku stand. “Don’t think I’m going easy on either of you once were in Mementos, the time to get stronger starts now!”

He pumped his tiny paw in the air. “Let's do this!”

“Yeah!” Izuku and Himiko cheered enthusiastically throwing their fists up. Dabi rolled his eyes refusing to do the same until Izuku cleared his voice looking at him expectantly.

He huffed resisting a smile that pulled at his staples slowly putting his fist up. 

“Fine, ‘ _ yeah _ ’, lets just get this shit show on the road.”

XxX

His muscles ached down to his bone, Beunny hadn’t been kidding when he said he wasn’t going to go easy on them. At the end of the day no matter how much they had pushed themselves neither of them had been able to summon a weapon from their Persona. Beunny theorized Dabi’s would probably just be able to strengthen his quirk with Phoenix's flames and would easily be able to do so next time.

Although Izuku’s Persona, Athos, clearly had huge arsenal to spare he hadn’t been able to summon even a lick of a bullet to save his life. It was frustrating, but he used it as fuel to keep pushing himself much harder than the others. He had to get stronger, every trick he learned was the only way for him to improve, he was not going to waste time.

Soft snoring filled Izuku’s room Beuuny having fallen asleep by Dabi’s head again. He smiled, it seemed like the two have bonded closer while he was gone. 

He groaned, stretching his arms as he turned away from his sleeping friends trying to massage the knots out of his shoulders as he stared at his computer. He was finishing up the calling card writing the message and the drawing of their symbol.

This... This felt too much like a hero would do at least a little bit like the old heroes from history. Defeating the villain, saving the civilians, all while the law was against them.

Did that make Izuku like the old heroes? A vigilante?

He paused his sketching looking at the black and white mask sitting on his desk. Gently, he picked it up the green jewels on the side clinking together as he felt the cold ceramic. 

The idea that he was doing the same thing as the old heroes was rather pleasing. However, he wouldn’t admit it out loud though. At least he wouldn’t call himself one until he actually saved Himiko and her classmates. 

He sighed as the worry for Friday tried to drag him down from his excited high leaning his forehead against his mask.

“Athos, please help us when we encounter Kodomoppoi. I need to be strong enough to protect them,” he wished to himself still unsure how deep his bound with his Persona went.

_ Clink.  _ Startled Izuku spun in his chair. Resting on his desk was a strange pair of knuckle dusters he ever seen.

The handheld weapon had a knife attached to it along with a small barrel with a gun, easily to be used for close up fistfights or shootouts. He picked one up slipping it on his fingers the barrel resting within the fist. Pressing a light button the dagger flipped pout away from his hand from the side of his hand by the thumb. Messing with the other weapon he found how the handle of the gun was the holes for the fingers the trigger could be found easily at the bottom. 

His eyes glowed gold the weapons in his hand glowing with a green aura.

**Life is precious young hero.**

**Be careful with how thou uses thine’s abilities**

He shudders out a breath the deep voice of Athos leaving his mind. The white light of his computer seeming brighter than before. 

He smiled looking thankful at the weapons in his hands.

“Thank you Athos.”

 

XxX

“Alright, I'm just gonna say it, how the hell did you get a fricken gun?” Dabi questioned looking at the small collection of guns and knives in the duffle bag.

Toga smiled mischievousness sipping her coco that Kuroiwa made her while they hung out in the loft. 

“Lets just say I have my ways.”

Izuku picked up one of the pistols eyeing the sleek plastic that covered it. Holding up the gun he aimed away from his friends toward the dart board Dabi had set up.

“I’m deeply curious but also very terrified to find out your ways.”   
“Hey I got the guns like I said I would, though most of the knives are from my collection.”

“This is perfect Himiko!” Beuuny praised grunting as he picked up a rifle dwarfing his small size.

Izuku smiled shakily trying not to laugh while Dabi picked up the rifle, Beunny hanging at the bottom. 

He squeaked falling back on the table. 

Himiko laughed. “There not the best, but I got them at a good price. Hopefully it will be enough to take down the bastard.”

“To take down who now?”

The chaos was instant, Izuku jammed the gun back in the bag Himiko tossing herself over half-laying on table to cover the contraband. Dabi had shoved himself by the support beam hiding the rifle behind his back and the beam with poor Beunny frozen curled up tightly against the gun fearing that if he moved the weapon would be found.

Kuroiwa just raised an eyebrow once he got to the top of the steps all three teenagers were leaning rather awkwardly around the table . Midoriya and Toga smiling innocently while Dabi just darted his eyes away looking aloof.

He snorted. Yeah they were up to something. 

Leaning against the railing he tried to hide his amused smirk at the awkward teens.

“Uhhh, to take down that, uhhh,” Midoriya rambled his smile straining.

“Those cockroaches!” Toga blurted out. “Izuku-kun’s house got infested and we thought we would help out by getting some bug kill for him.”

His eyebrow just raised futher. “Really?”

“Yup!” Midoriya squeaked out. 

“Hmmmm.” He leaned forward internally laughing at the way Toga and Midoriya squirmed. Turning his gaze to Dabi the eldest teen just raised his own eyebrow in return daring the cafe owner to challenge their excuse.

Dabi shrugged. “They're hecking huge. Thinking I'll be an exterminator if I can’t work here.”

Okay that was a surprise and not the lie Kuroiwa had expected. Even the others looked surprised at his declaration. But Dabi pressed on, a hand rustling deep into his coat pocket as he unfolded an application the same ones Kuroiwa kept behind the counter. He walked up to the owner his other hand moving from his back to scratch his cheek awkwardly as he handed the application.

_ Huh, there was nothing behind him.  _ The older man politely took the paper skimming over the information.

“Himiko was the one who bought the bug poison and Izuku's been letting me stay at his place… I want to pay them back.” Interestingly he looked away slight smoke emitting from his scared cheeks. “And to you too,” he mumbled softly.

...Ah crude, he'll let them slide at least this once. Carfely folding the paper he put the application in his dress shirt pocket. He held his hand out watching at Dabi’s eyes widen.

“You'll start Monday,” He stated.

Dabi smiled it was closed lipped but he could see how Dabi’s staples pulled up.

“Of course boss.” They shook hands Kuroiwa chuckling as he startled the aloof teen with a pat on the back. 

“Good now hurry on down Midoriya it's time to get back to work also,” he pointed to the bookshelf where the boy’s backpack was open. Golden knuckle bracers peeked out, “close the bag up if you  _ don't  _ want me to report about you carrying a weapon.” He chortled louder at the horrified embarrassment expression Midoirya had blushing all the way to his ears.

 He just winked at him heading downstairs to the cafe. Even if the kids were painfully obvious that they were planning something he would let it slide just this once.

After all someone had to take out this world’s trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for this chapter! I'll try not to let two months go by again before I post the next one.   
> After all we still need a certain member to awaken still.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for taking the time to read this fic, first time posting here so any advice would be appreciated.


End file.
